No Matter What
by Akari Ito
Summary: Natsu makes a mess so now he has to clean it up or forever lose Lucy. See how Natsu messes things up and tries to put it back together. What will the future hold for him, Lucy, and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. Nalu, Gruvia, Rowen, Cappy, Laxana, Bixanna, MiraFreed, Elfgreen, Gale, Jerza, LyonxOC, MeredyxMax, JetxLaki, DroyxKinana and AlzackxBisca.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Stupidity**

**AN: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. If Fairy Tail belonged to me there would be a lot more romance. I do however own the storyline and any characters I make up.**

Natsu never once stopped thinking about that first day that he met her. The day he met Lucy, how he ran up to a group where he thought Igneel was. He had come bursting through the crowd shouting Igneel's name over and over. Saying that it was him, but when he got to the front of the crowd he was disappointed to see that Igneel was not there. Other than the fact that Igneel wasn't there Natsu heard a sharp intake of some one's breath. Natsu turned slightly to his left to see a blonde. He then turned back to his original goal which then was followed by him asking the man in the middle of the group who he was. Immediately after the question left his mouth a group of women attacked him until the man said he meant nothing by it. The man who was dubbed 'Salamander' then offered him his autograph to which he said no. Again the women attacked him.

A little while later he heard a voice talking to him, he looked up and saw the blonde from earlier. She was thanking him for who knows what, then followed up her thanks by treating him and Happy to a meal.

Natsu remembered that day with fondness even before he realized his feelings. Natsu always enjoyed being near her and going with her on missions. He also felt a strange tugging feeling on his heart when she wasn't with him or when she was hurt or in trouble. He never knew why he felt that way but one day it hit him like a ton a bricks. He Natsu Dragneel was hopelessly, undeniably in love with her, Lucy Heartfilia. The moment he realized this he vowed to himself that he would always protect her and try to make her smile.

Natsu wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he wasn't sure how to tell her or whether she would return his feelings. Since he didn't know he just didn't say anything to her. He had those feelings for a long time before he felt as if he was ready to tell her how he felt. He planned the way he was going to tell her, he would tell her on her birthday in the park under a cherry blossom tree. Unfortunately he wasn't able to do so because he made the stupid mistake of saying it while he was fighting with her.

~ Flashback ~

Lucy was preparing to go on a solo mission when Natsu stopped her. "Lucy, please don't go." He said. "Why?" Lucy asked. "Just please don't go Lucy. I don't want you to." He replied. "Why should I listen to you? You aren't the boss of me." Lucy stated getting angry. "Please Lucy just listen to me." Natsu pleaded with Lucy, raising his voice slightly. "Why do you want me to stay?! Oh I know you just don't think I am strong enough to do this on my own! Do you?!" Lucy shouted at Natsu seething with anger. "Of course I don't think that Lucy!" Natsu replied loudly. "Then why do you want me not to go, huh?! Give me one good reason why I should stay, Natsu!" Lucy yelled frustrated at Natsu. "You want a reason why?!" Natsu shouted. "Yes, Natsu give me one good reason!" Lucy spat back as she reached her limit of annoyance with him. "You need a reason why? The reason why is because I don't want you to get hurt, Lucy!" Natsu shouted barely holding back his true feelings. "Why, would you care so much about me getting hurt?!" Lucy screamed at Natsu with her anger levels continuing to rise. "WHY, WHY DO I CARE!?" Natsu asked about to crack and say what he really felt. "YES NATSU THAT WAS THE QUESTION!" Lucy raged. "Because, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Natsu yelled back at Lucy.

The entire guild went silent once those words came out of Natsu's mouth. "WHAT, YOU WHAT!?" Lucy asked loudly, while being stunned. "I said that I am in love with you, Lucy!" Natsu loudly, but firmly said to her. "I – I – I have to go!" Lucy stammered her reply as she began sobbing, while running out of the guild.

~ End of Flashback ~

All that had just happened mere seconds ago. Natsu stood there running what had just happened through his brain to see what went wrong. Of course he thought up several reasons, but he still couldn't make sense of it all. A voice calling out to him broke his mental questions.

"Hey, Flame Brain why are you just standing there!? Go after Lucy!" Grayed shouted. Another voice called to him saying, "Natsu, you hurt Lucy! If you don't go after her I beat you!" Loke said trying to protect Lucy the owner of his key. "If you are a REAL Man you will go after her!" Elfman added to what the others were saying. Erza equipped into her purgatory armor and held a sword towards Natsu. "Natsu, I swear that if you don't go after her you will not live to see another day!" Erza threatened. Happy was the last person to say something to him before he left. "Aye! I agree!" He said. Natsu then proceeded to leave the guild to talk to Lucy.

While Natsu was being lectured by the guild Lucy had just reached her home. She went into her house and went straight to her bedroom. Once she reached it she threw herself down onto her bed and wept. She was asking the same questions as Natsu had. Why did he say it like that!? She asked herself.

Lucy continued to sob for a few minutes before she felt some one picking her up and cradling her in their arms. Lucy didn't care who was holding she just continued to cry, she cried for a few more minutes before she started to relax. Once she was sure of herself to talk she did. Lucy looked up from the chest she was crying on to the face of the person. The person holding her was none other than Natsu.

"Natsu, why did you say that?" Lucy asked quietly while she sniffled. Natsu took a deep breath as he answered her. "I'm sorry Luce I don't know how I ended saying it. I think because I was angry and was trying to make you stay that my feelings just came out." Lucy looked up at with curious eyes red from crying. "So, so when you said that you were in love with me you actually meant it?" Natsu looked back at her wondering why she thought that he hadn't meant what he said. "Of course I meant it, Lucy. I was going to tell you on your birthday in the evening under a cherry blossom tree." Lucy stared at Natsu shocked at what he said. "Really?" She asked on the verge of tears again. "Yes, of course I was going to. Lucy I am truly in love with you." Natsu said with love cloaking his words.

Lucy began crying again only this time with tears of joy. "I love you too, Natsu." Lucy said between tears. After those words left her mouth she felt something warm pressing on her lips. It took her a second to realize that Natsu was kissing her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but she could feel his love for surge through her. After the kiss ended she looked back up at Natsu her tears a thing of the past.

Lucy smiled up at him and then she returned a kiss to him this one lasting longer. "Natsu, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lucy asked Natsu hoping his answer was going to be yes. "Yes Lucy, it does." Natsu said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

~ Time Skip ~

Natsu and Lucy stayed like that for a few minutes before Lucy got up to wash her face and brush her hair. Once she had done that they walked to the guild together, holding hands.

Once they reached the guild hall they opened the doors to have everyone become silent the moment everyone saw them. The next moment was filled with cheers and catcalls coming from every direction. They slowly made their way to the bar where they sat down. Mirajane came over to them and asked, "So are you two dating?" Lucy blushed and nodded her head. "Oh, I am so happy for you." Mira squealed. Once she got over her excitement she asked, "Do either of you want something to drink?" Natsu shook his head no but Lucy asked for lemonade.

After Mira gave Lucy her drink Erza came and talked to them. "Natsu you were lucky this time, next time you won't be so lucky." Erza stated as she glared at Natsu. "Aye." Natsu replied. Once Erza heard him say that she turned to Lucy, grabbing her hands. "I am so happy for you." She said in delight. "If he ever does anything to hurt you just let me know and I will take care of him." Erza said becoming serious again. "I will, and Thanks." Lucy replied happily. Erza then went to stop a fight.

Next person to bombard them was Loke. "Natsu, you fixed it this time but next time you hurt her I will beat you." Loke said firmly at Natsu. "Don't worry Loke it will never happen again." Natsu replied just as firmly. "Okay I will trust you, but I will always be there to help you Lucy." "Thank you Loke, I appreciate it." Lucy said as Loke left to return to the spirit world.

Natsu and Lucy heard a distant Elfman shouting. "Natsu is a REAL MAN." Lucy giggled a little when she heard that. "I knew you two were in love." Happed said teasingly. "Oh, be quiet cat." Lucy replied as she tried to swat at him. After Happy flew off to look for Carla Gray approached them.

"Oy, Flame Brain looks like you fixed another mess." Gray said tauntingly. "What was that Ice Princess?" Natsu asked getting mad. "You heard me." Gray said. Natsu turned to Lucy and said. "Sorry Luce, but stripper over there is asking for it." Natsu said that as he got up to go fight Gray Lucy smiled at him and said, "Go ahead Natsu." Just before Natsu left to fight he leaned down and kissed Lucy.

After Natsu kissed her he left to go fight the naked Gray. Lucy turned and faced the bar as she sipped her lemonade. Her thoughts were 'What am I going to do with him.'

**AN: I hope you liked it, reviews are encouraged. I am going to set up a poll to see what other couples you would like me to add in addition to NaLu. Please review and vote for different couples.**

**FeliciaIott081813**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Change**

**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail it would be more romance than fighting. Since not many people have decided to tell me what other couples they want I am going to encourage you to give suggestions. I have however been given an opinion I will include the pairing, Gruvia.**

Lucy was preparing herself for another day at the guild. She and Natsu had been dating for about a week now, and not much had changed. Natsu was still always getting into fights at the guild which always caused some damage and he still snuck into her apartment. What did change was that Natsu was getting into more fights because whenever anyone said something bad about Lucy he would get angry. Natsu would also apologize to Lucy before he left to fight, something Lucy thought was sweet. Most times when Natsu would sneak into her apartment was because he was lonely and wanted to see her. Every night before Lucy went to bed Natsu would always be there waiting to kiss her goodnight. Lucy particularly loved that part of how he changed.

Lucy stepped out of her bathroom ready to leave for the guild when she saw Natsu sitting waiting for her. "Natsu do you really have to walk with me to the guild every day?" Lucy questioned even though she didn't mind too much. "Of course I do Lucy. What if someone hurt you on your way to the guild?" Natsu said completely serious about what he was saying. Lucy giggled thinking he was so cute worrying about her like that. "Oh Natsu no one would dare hurt me even if you didn't walk with me. Everyone knows that if they mess with me they mess with you." Lucy smiled her reply. "I know but it is better safe than sorry." Natsu stated. "That is why I love you Natsu." Lucy said as she kissed him as they left for the guild.

Once they arrived at the guild the parted ways, Natsu to fight the now stripping Gray and Lucy to talk to Mira at the bar. "Hey Mira is Levy going to be back today?" Lucy asked. Levy had been on a mission with Jet and Droy since before Lucy and Natsu began dating, so Lucy was excited to talk to her. "She should be here soon Lucy. I know you can't wait to tell her about you and Natsu dating." Mira said while making the usual breakfast for Lucy. "You have no idea Mira." Lucy said sarcastically. "Ha ha yeah, here is your breakfast." Mira said giving Lucy her food.

An hour had passed since Lucy arrived at the guild with Natsu and it was now 9 am. Lucy sat at the bar reading a book when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "Lu-chan! I missed you!" Levy yelled while running towards Lucy. "I missed you too Levy." Lucy said standing up to hug her best friend. "How has everything been while I was gone?" Levy asked sitting next to Lucy at the bar. "Well, the usual." Lucy said trying to sound nonchalant. "Oh really because I think you are hiding something." Levy said seeing through Lucy's façade. "Okay, you got me. Natsu and I are dating." Lucy said practically squealing the last part.

Levy was so shocked at that last sentence it took her a minute to comprehend what she was told. When she finally realized what Lucy said she squealed and hugged Lucy so tight she barely could breathe. "Really?! When?! Where?! What?! Why?! How?!" Levy asked squeaking in the process. "Calm down Levy I will explain everything just let me talk." Lucy said laughing.

Lucy then told Levy everything which only increased Levy's squeals. "Hey, short stuff what's gotten you so excited?" Gajeel asked as he came up to the squealing Levy. Gajeel also happened to be on a mission with Juvia while everything took place. Gajeel had just arrived when he heard levy squealing, so he was curious as to why she was. "Oh, hey Gajeel." Levy said to Gajeel as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to just come up and talk to her. "You didn't answer my question shrimp." Gajeel stated. "Oh sorry Gajeel I guess I missed that you asked something. Lucy was just telling me how she and Natsu are dating now." Levy replied simply.

"So flame brain finally said it did he?" Gajeel asked amused by this turn of events. "What did you just say?!" Natsu yelled across the room upon hearing Gajeel's words. "You heard me flame breath!" Gajeel said back. This then started another brawl in the guild.

Levy laughed returning to her previous conversation with Lucy. "I see that he hasn't changed much." "No he has not." Lucy replied giggling. "So what is it like?" Levy asked smiling. "What is what Like?" Lucy asked. "You know, what is it like to be dating?" Levy inquired while turning a dark shade of pink. "Why do you ask Levy? Are you interested in someone?" Lucy asked teasing her a little. "Of course I am not interested in anyone! I am just curious." Levy squeaked blushing the exact color of Erza's hair. "Ok if you say so. It isn't much different than normal just with kissing." Lucy said knowing that Levy denying her question was a sure tell that she was interested in someone.

Elsewhere Gray was sitting trying not to get on Erza's bad side when Juvia came up to him. "Gray-sama, Juvia missed you so much!" She shouted coming over to him. "Oh hey Juvia, you're back? How was your mission?" Gray asked casually. "It was simple, but Juvia missed being away from her beloved Gray-sama." Juvia said beginning to cry causing a lake in the guild. "Oh well you are back now." Gray said trying to stop her tears. "Gray-sama is right, Juvia is back now and she won't ever leave you again." Juvia said sniffling and smiling.

Gray didn't really always like having Juvia stalking him everywhere, but he began to notice that whenever she wasn't around that he felt like something was missing. The fact that he felt that way confused him because he wasn't sure why it happened. Could he possibly be falling in love? No there was no way that could happen. This is what Gray was thinking before he heard Juvia calling out to him. He did what he usually did when it came to Juvia, but when she began crying it tugged at his heart. Gray never could stand to see a girl crying, but with Juvia it always hurt him more and even more so now.

Gray was deep in thought as Juvia wandered up to talk to Lucy and Levy. "So Lucy what are you doing?" Juvia asked with a dark aura surrounding her because Lucy was a 'Love Rival.' "Oh Juvia we were discussing how Natsu hasn't changed even though I am dating him now." Lucy said to Juvia ignoring Juvia's dark aura. "Oh Juvia didn't know you and Natsu were dating." Juvia said her dark aura disappearing now knowing Lucy was no longer her 'Love Rival.' "Yes we stared dating last week." Lucy said seeing that Juvia no longer held her as a 'Love Rival.'

Juvia was thrilled her number one 'Love Rival' was no longer after her Gray-sama. Now Juvia did not need to be worried about Gray being taken by Lucy. Once Juvia heard the news, skipped over to where Gray was sitting in only his underwear.

Gray was sitting a caramade frank while coming to terms with his feelings for Juvia. Gray was unaware that he had stripped and the fact that Juvia was behind him blushing. Juvia walked around to the front of Gray so she could talk to him. "Hey Juvia." Gray said taking another bite of his sweet. "Um, Gray-sama you aren't wearing your clothes." Juvia said looking down while blushing a dark pink. "Damn." Gray shouted as he put his clothes back on.

Juvia waited until Gray was fully clothed again before she said anything. Once Gray had finished putting his clothes on when Juvia was about to say something when Gray cut her off. "Juvia I need to talk to you." Gray said a little nervous. "What is it Gray-sama Juvia is listening." Juvia said surprised that he had just said he wanted to talk to her. "Um, could you follow me I rather talk somewhere else." Gray said blushing a light pink. "Ok Gray-sama." Juvia replied.

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and lead her a little ways behind the guild hall. Once Gray felt as if they were alone and no one would bother them Gray began to talk. "Um, Juvia I am wanting to tell you something important." Gray said still holding Juvia's hand as his blush became more noticeable. "What is it Gray-sama? Are you sick? Do you need anything?" Juvia asked becoming worried for Gray's health. "I'm not sick it's just that I am not sure how to say what I want to." Gray said becoming somewhat flustered.

"Juvia is listening Gray-sama. You can say whatever you want." Juvia said seeing Gray flustered. "Juvia I know that you have been in love with me for a while now and I haven't showed any feelings to return your love." Gray said as Juvia nodded in understanding. "I have not felt anything more for you other than as a nakama, but now my feelings have changed." "What are you saying to Juvia, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked wanting to know what he meant by his words. "I'm saying that I am in love with you Juvia." Gray said as he felt a weight lift off his shoulders the moment he said those words.

Juvia had always dreamed of Gray saying those words to her, but actually hearing them come out of his mouth was just too much. Juvia fainted the second Gray said he loved her. This of course startled Gray because he wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen when he told her, but he didn't think she was going to faint. Gray immediately rushed to Juvia's side picking her up to cradle her, making sure she was not hurt.

It was a few minutes before Juvia woke up, but when she did she was surprised that she was being cradled in her Gray-sama's arms. Gray looked down at Juvia with a worried look as she lay in his arms. When Gray saw that Juvia had opened her eyes her held her close relieved that she was alright. "Juvia why did you faint?" Gray whisper asked. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama; Juvia did not meant to upset you. Juvia was so surprised that she became light headed." Juvia apologized quickly. "It's ok just don't do that ever again. I was so worried." Gray said, his words still laced with anxiety. "Juvia promises." Juvia said.

After Juvia promised Gray that she would not faint again Gray pulled Juvia up closer to his face as he leaned down to kiss Juvia. Juvia was happy her Gray-sama finally returned her feelings, but Juvia was still surprised when Gray kissed her. "Gray-sama I love you." Juvia said after the kiss, using 1st person instead of her usual 3rd person talk. "I love you too." Gray said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Juvia almost melted in his arms with this second slightly more passionate kiss. Juvia knew that she was his and he was hers and nobody could ever change that fact.

**AN: I know that the characters are a little ooc but in order to fit my story a bit better they had to be. I will try to make them more in character as the story goes on. Please review and vote for what other couples you would like in the story.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy and Yumeko nee for your encouraging reviews please enjoy this new chapter.**

**FeliciaIott081813**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thinking of the Future**

**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do own this story and any characters I come up with. If I owned Fairy Tail I would be the happiest person alive. I am happy to see that a lot of people are looking at my story. I am less happy to have such few reviews. I love to see reviews from my readers to see what they say about my writing. I currently have a poll going to see what other couples you might want in this story. Please review because the more you review the more excited I get and I update faster when I am excited. So please, please review so I will be motivated to update faster. **

Gray and Juvia came back from the outside where they had just confessed to each other. Once they were in the guild Gray got everyone's attention to tell them that he and Juvia were dating. All that had happened a week ago.

Natsu and Lucy have now been dating for 2 weeks and Gray and Juvia for one week. Both couples were in their own worlds now that they were dating. Of course the usual Fairy Tail antics went on but there was much more love in the guild's atmosphere.

Natsu's thoughts were usually now centered on Lucy and what he could do for her. He always wanted to be there for her to care for her, to love her, to marry her and to raise a family with her. Natsu would never let Lucy go because she was his and only his.

Lucy had loved Natsu for a long time before they began dating so her thoughts had always been, _'What if Natsu loved me? What if I was dating Natsu? What if Natsu and I were married? What if I was pregnant with Natsu's baby? What if I lived with Natsu? What if I had children with Natsu?' _Those questions of _'What if'_ were always floating through her head. She had wanted all those things since she realized her feelings toward him, and now some of her questions had been answered. She wanted more now that she and Natsu were dating.

Neither Natsu nor Lucy was aware of each other's thoughts as they were walking down the street towards the guild. "Natsu, rent for this month is due next week, do you think we could get a job?" Lucy said breaking the silence between her and Natsu. "Sure thing, Luce." Natsu said thinking that he would also need some extra money for his idea.

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the guild were they went to the bar to have breakfast. Gray and Juvia arrived at the guild not long after where they also had breakfast at the bar. Once Natsu had finished he decided to go see what job they should take this time. Once Gray had finished he was immediately bombarded by Natsu showing him the job they would be doing.

Natsu took the job with the most jewels for award and it was also off the S-class job request board. The job was fighting monsters that had been bothering the village for a long time. The reward was for 6 million jewel and Natsu knew that split up it would be more than enough for Lucy's rent. Once Natsu had chosen the job he gathered everyone to tell them about it.

Happy, Carla, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu were all together now so Natsu explained the mission to them. Once he had done that Juvia interrupted saying she wanted to go as well. Natsu didn't want to let her at first but Erza glared at him so he let her come too.

**~Time Skip~**

The next day was the day that everyone gathered at the Train station to go on their mission. The village they were helping was a day's train ride away so they thought it would be better to pack the day before and then leave the next day. Once everyone had arrived at the station they boarded the train. Natsu and Lucy sat across from Happy and Erza and across the hall Juvia and Gray sat across from Wendy and Carla.

Once the train left the station Natsu immediately became motion sick. "Natsu I know that you get motion sick with transportation so if it would make you feel better you can rest your head on my lap." Lucy said concerned about Natsu. "Thanks Lucy I appreciate it." Natsu said as he laid his head down. "You're welcome Natsu." Lucy said as she began to stroke Natsu's head.

Gray and Juvia had seen that little moment between Natsu and Lucy before they started talking. "Gray you look tired did you not sleep well?" Wendy asked the zoned out Gray. "Yeah I was thinking so much that I couldn't fall asleep last night." Gray said to her. Before Wendy had time to say anything else Juvia butted in. "Gray darling if you are tired you can rest your head on my lap." Juvia suggested. "Thanks Juvia but I don't want you to feel that you have to offer your lap." Gray said even though he wanted to. "I offered my lap because I wanted to. If you are tired I would be more than willing to let you use my lap to rest your head on." Juvia insisted. "Thank you Juvia I guess that I will take you up on that offer." Gray said as he much like Natsu laid his head on Juvia's lap.

Wendy and Erza smiled at each thinking how cute the two couples were being. After Wendy had asked Gray if he was tired she talked to Happy and Carla because Erza had decided to read a book.

**~Time Skip~**

At lunch time the train stopped to replenish its supplies while the group went and got lunch. Once everyone had eaten they got back on the train only this time Natsu and Lucy were sitting across from Gray and Juvia. Erza and Wendy thought that it would be better that way since the couples were in their own worlds so that the others could not talk to them.

After the train left to continue their journey Natsu laid his head on Lucy's lap again and so did Gray. Gray fell asleep after a few minutes of resting his head on Juvia's lap. Juvia had been stroking Gray's head as she hummed quietly to Gray. Once Juvia saw that he was asleep she stopped humming but continued stroking his head. Lucy had also been stroking Natsu's head as he lay moaning in sickness on her lap. Lucy was also saying soothing words to Natsu to try and calm his stomach. After an hour of Lucy's calming words and relaxing stroking on his head Natsu fell asleep.

Lucy heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Natsu had fallen asleep on her lap. Natsu was awake the entire time before lunch so she was glad he felt better enough to get some rest. Lucy looked up from where she had been looking at Natsu to see Juvia sitting peacefully with a sleeping Gray on her lap. "I see that Natsu finally was able to fall asleep." Juvia said seeing Lucy look at her. "Yeah he couldn't fall asleep before lunch so I am happy he is resting." Lucy replied.

Lucy continued stroking Natsu's head for a few minutes before she continued chatting with Juvia. "So Juvia you and Gray are finally a couple you must be happy." Lucy stated. "Yes I am. How is dating Natsu?" Juvia asked Lucy. "That is a good question. In one respect I am happy that we are dating and that he loves me but in another respect he is so childish that it is exhausting. Of course that is nothing new." Lucy said sighing. "I think I know somewhat what you mean." Juvia said giggling. "I would really like it if Natsu was a bit more mature and concerned with the future. I want him to think about where he wants our relationship to go." Lucy said. "I see so you want him to show you that he is in this for the long haul." Juvia said knowingly. "Exactly, I want to know if he wants to get married and have children. I also want to know if he does want marriage and children if he would want them with me." Lucy said sighing.

After a bit of silence between the two Juvia spoke. "Lucy if you are meant to be and if he wants to get married and have children I know that he will want it with you." Juvia stated firmly. "Thank you Juvia I needed to hear that. I am sure the same goes for you too." Lucy said smiling. Juvia and Lucy were not aware that during the time they were talking both Gray and Natsu were awake although they had their eyes closed.

**AN: I know this chapter is shorter than the last two but I hope you enjoyed it. Again I would like to remind you to review and that I have a poll going to see what other couples you want included in the story. I am not sure if you know how to vote using the poll so I thought I should add how to if you don't know. If you know how to vote disregard this part and go vote and review. (For those who don't know how to vote you go to the top of the page and where it shows who the author of the story is click. Once you have clicked on the author's name you will be brought to the author's profile page. On the top of the profile page it should show a little icon and words saying to 'Vote now.' Click on the 'Vote now' to go to the poll. The poll should come up where you can select the couples you want. Once you have chosen the couples you want at the bottom of the poll there is a button that says 'Submit vote.' After you have submitted your vote you are done and can return to reading other fanfictions.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Journey**

**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I owned Fairy Tail It would not be as awesome as it is.**

After a long trip on the train the group arrived at the village where they were going to fight monsters. It was around 4 in the afternoon when they arrived, they decided to rest at the inn that they were staying at until they had to fight. They had been told that the monsters usually came out around midnight, so they decided to rest up while they could. Once they had arrived at the inn they were informed that they had only one room available so they all had to share.

Once they arrived at their room they set down their things. Lucy decided to go and take a bath to freshen up. Erza, Wendy, Carla and Juvia decided that they would go with Lucy to take a bath, because the inn was known for their hot springs.

**~ At the Baths ~**

"This feels so good." Lucy said sinking further into the bath. "Yes I have to agree." Erza stated. "Um Lucy what is it like to date?" Wendy nervously asked Lucy the question she had wondered for a while. "Why do you want to know Wendy?" Lucy asked. "Well I have never had a boyfriend so I want to know what is like." Wendy said nervously. "Well I am happy that I am finally dating Natsu, but you know how he is so I wish he would be a little more mature."

Wendy giggled at Lucy's answer. "What about you Juvia?" Erza asked Juvia. "Well I am extremely happy to be with my darling Gray, but on some levels I agree with Lucy. Gray should be a little more mature." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes. Everyone laughed at Juvia's answer. "Well, all men are immature." Carla stated bluntly adding to everyone's laughter.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

After the girls left for the baths Gray, Natsu and Happy decided that they would go and bathe as well. Once they arrived at the baths they heard Lucy say that bathing felt good. It was then that they realized only a wall separated the Men's from the Women's bath. As soon as that fact occurred to them they got closer to the wall to see if they could hear what the girls were saying.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy listened closely to the girl's conversation. They heard both Lucy and Juvia's answers to Wendy and Erza. Once they heard what they said they lost interest so they decided to finish their baths and went back to the room.

"Can you believe what they said about us?" Natsu said as he raged. "Calm down Natsu they are right." Gray replied. "What do they mean that we aren't mature?" Natsu asked still storming. "Just shut up!" Gray yelled at Natsu. It was then that Natsu sat on the floor still fuming but not as angry. "They were right to say that we are immature, as much as I hate to say it." Gray said seeing Natsu calm down a bit. "Yeah so what do we have to do?" Natsu asked reluctantly agreeing. "Well this is my plan…"

**~ Time Skip ~**

It was about midnight when they heard the roar of the monsters and the screams of the villagers. Everyone took fighting stances as they prepared to fight. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled attacking one monster. "Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy shouted summoning Loke. "Re-quip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza yelled re-quipping. "Ice-Make Lance!" Grayed shouted shooting his attacks. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy yelled. "Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted.

After a while of everyone one attacking they had defeated all but one of the monsters. "Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy said summoning Sagittarius. However the monster saw that Lucy was about to attack when he swiped at her sending her flying. Lucy screamed hitting the ground before she passed out. "HOW DARE YOU HURT LUCY?! YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" Natsu shouted furiously as he prepared to attack. "Wait, Natsu this monster is too strong we need to attack all at once!" Erza stated.

Once Erza said this Natsu readied himself as Wendy went to help Lucy. "Juvia, let's do a unison raid." Gray said knowing their powers combined where stronger than if they were separate. "Ok." Juvia agreed preparing with Gray their attack. Erza re-quipped into her Morning Star Armor ready to attack. Once everyone was ready to attack they charged forward ready to strike.

"Photon Slicer!" Erza yelled attacking. "Ice and Water Spell!" Gray and Juvia shouted as they launched their attack. Natsu dealt the final blow shouting, "This is for Lucy! Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!"

Once Natsu dealt his blow the monster fell with a loud thud in defeat. It was nearly dawn when the battle ended. The villagers cheered as they saw that all the monsters had been defeated. Natsu after seeing that he was done fighting ran to Lucy's side to see if she was ok.

**~ Time Skip ~**

Lucy opened her eyes to see a very concerned Natsu staring at her. Lucy didn't knowing where she was because she was now in a bed in a sunny room and not on the battle field. The moment she opened her eyes Natsu reached over to her to lift her up in a tight hug.

"Natsu, I can't breathe." Lucy said trying to be released from his tight embrace. Natsu loosened his hold on her, but wasn't willing to let her go just yet. "I was so worried." Natsu croaked as tears began falling from his eyes. "I am ok now, so you don't need to cry." Lucy said as she sat up finally being released from his hold. "Still I thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you. Don't ever leave me like that again." Natsu stated as tears poured from his eyes. "I promise I won't." Lucy said just before Natsu pulled her into another hug.

After a few minutes of Natsu crying while he clung onto Lucy as if he let her go that she would disappear, Natsu finally let her go. "Natsu where are we?" Lucy asked once Natsu finally stopped crying. "After we finished fighting I came over to you where Wendy was trying to help you. She was able to help you enough so we could get you back home, so we came back and you are in the guild's infirmary." Natsu explained. "Oh I'm sorry." Lucy said feeling that she caused everyone trouble. "What are you sorry about? There is no need to worry." Natsu said reassuring her.

"Thank you for helping me. How long was I asleep?" Lucy asked feeling less troubled. "About a week." Natsu said. "Really, I was asleep for that long? No wonder you were so worried." Lucy said shocked that she was unconscious for such a long time. "Don't worry about me just focus on getting better." Natsu said trying to brush off some of her concern for him. "Natsu other than my aches and bruises what else did I injure?" Lucy asked unaware that she wore a cast on her left leg. "Um let me go get Wendy so she can tell you better. I also need to tell everyone you are awake." Natsu said as he got up to leave the room.

**~ Time Skip ~**

Lucy sat alone as she waited for Natsu returned. Lucy was sitting quietly looking out the window as she heard the door open loudly. Erza, Levy, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray, Master and Natsu clamored into the room heading towards Lucy. "Lu-chan I am so glad that you are awake." Levy said rushing to hug Lucy. "I am so glad that you are ok." Erza stated. "I was so sad that you got hurt." Juvia chimed in tears pouring down her face. "It is good that you are awake." Wendy said with a concerned face. "I am so glad you are better, my child." Master Makarov said. "Yes Wendy has been very concerned about you, I am glad you are awake." Carla said. "Lucy I was so scared." Happy cried while flying towards Lucy. "I knew you would be fine, but I am glad that you are up." Gray stated.

After everyone spoke Erza said, "Well Lucy needs to rest up more so everyone except Wendy and Natsu should leave." Everyone reluctantly agreed saying they would come back later. Once everyone left Wendy spoke. "So you know you have a few cuts and bruises but nothing to major. You did however have a slight concussion and a broken leg." Lucy looked down to see that she did have a broken leg. "Oh I didn't even realize I broke my leg until now." Lucy said smiling slightly. "You will need to stay here for at least the night before you can return home so rest while you can." Wendy said. "Ok, thanks for all your help." Lucy said as Wendy left.

After Wendy left Lucy talked to Natsu for a while. "Lucy if you need anything let me know." Natsu said. "Thank you Natsu. Could you leave so I can rest for a bit?" Lucy asked. "Of course, I will return later." Natsu said. Before Natsu left he helped Lucy lie down. Once she was settled Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy gently on her lips.

**~ Time Skip ~**

Lucy woke up to dark room, she sat up and looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. After a few minutes of Lucy watching the sun set she heard someone come in. "Oh I am so glad you are awake. I brought you some food." Mirajane said bringing Lucy food. "Thanks I appreciate the food. I am starving." Lucy said as she gratefully took the food. "I should think so." Mira said giggling. "Mira would you mind staying here while I eat?" Lucy asked. "Of course." Mira said taking a seat next to Lucy's bed. "Thank you, I wanted to ask you some questions." Lucy said.

Lucy ate before she asked Mira her questions. "Mira what was Natsu doing while I was asleep?" Lucy asked. "Well let me start from the beginning. Natsu and the group stormed into the guild with you in Natsu's arms. Natsu began saying that you were hurt and that you needed help. Of course I told him to bring you to the infirmary, which he did. When you were being helped Natsu did not leave your side no matter what. Once you were all fixed up he continued to stay by your side holding your hand. He wouldn't leave to eat or go home. He wanted you to never leave his sight." Mira said. Lucy was shocked to say the least, Natsu never would not want to eat. "Thank you Mira. Could you have him come here?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded as she left with Lucy's dishes.

Not even one minute after Mira had left Natsu appeared. "Did you need something?" Natsu asked rushing to her side. Lucy reached up to Natsu and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Thank you." Lucy said after kissing him. "What was that kiss for?" Natsu asked. "I wanted to thank you for not leaving me." Lucy replied smiling. "Of course, I wouldn't leave you no matter what." Natsu said blushing. Lucy pulled him down again for another kiss.

"Natsu I need to go to sleep now." Lucy said. She and Natsu had been kissing for a while now and she didn't really want to stop but she was tired. "Aww, but I was having fun." Natsu said pouting. "I know but I need my sleep." Lucy said. Natsu reluctantly helped her to lie down once she was laying down Natsu climbed in the bed with her. "Hey I never said you could stay, Natsu." Lucy said shocked at his actions. "Yeah but I don't want to leave." Natsu said. Lucy was too tired to argue so she cuddled close to him and fell asleep.

Natsu felt her cuddle into him so he wrapped his arm around her as watched her sleep. Natsu was happy, he knew even more now than ever that he loved her and was going to marry her. Natsu kissed her temple before he closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

**AN: Aww so cute right. I have a poll going to see what other couples I should add. The list of couples is listed below. Please vote and review.**

**Fairy Tail Couples:**

**Gajeel and Levy**

**Gray and Juvia **

**Macao and Cana**

**Elfman and Evergreen**

**Freed and Mirajane**

**Jellal and Erza**

**Romeo and Wendy**

**Happy and Carla**

**Laxus and Cana**

**Lyon and Sherry**

**Ren and Sherry**

**Freed and Lisanna**

**Alzack and Bisca**

**Alzack, Bisca and Asuka**

**Loke and Aries**

**Bixlow and Lisanna**

**Warren and Lisanna**

**Laxus and Mirajane**

**Warren and Cana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Strange Happenings**

**Me: Today I have Mirajane to help me with my disclaimer.**

**Mirajane: Felicia does not own Fairy Tail, she only wishes she did. If she owned Fairy Tail she would be using me a lot more as a match maker.**

**Me: Thank you Mira you are right.**

**Mirajane: Does that mean I will be doing some match making in this chapter?**

**Me: Yes, yes it does.**

Lucy woke up warm she remembered Natsu decided he would stay with her last night. Natsu had apparently wrapped his arms around her at some point during the night. Lucy was awake she just hadn't opened her eyes yet so she was unaware of what was happening around her. Lucy opened her eyes to see what time it was but the moment she opened them she saw the entire guild gawking at her and Natsu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed when she realized they were there. "Lucy what's wrong are you okay?!" Natsu sat up and asked when her scream had woken him up. Lucy couldn't say anything she just pulled the covers over her head and tried to shrink. Natsu looked up to see what had startled Lucy when he saw the entire guild. "Get out!" Natsu shouted as jumped out of bed. Natsu was successfully able to get everyone to leave.

"Lucy it's ok now everyone is gone." Natsu said trying to coax Lucy out from under the covers. Lucy slowly pulled the covers away making sure it was just Natsu. "I'm so embarrassed." Lucy wailed bursting into tears. "Why are you embarrassed Lucy?" Natsu asked even though he knew the answer. "They were watching us hug each other while we were sleeping." Lucy said sniffling. "Why would you be embarrassed? I love you and if I cuddle you in my sleep and they see only proves I love you more. I don't care what they think I love you and I want everyone to know it." Natsu said. "I love you too, you're right what they think doesn't matter." Lucy said smiling while brushing away her tears.

**~ Time Skip ~**

After the whole cuddling incident Wendy came to check on Lucy. "Knock, knock I am here to see how you are doing Lucy." Wendy said as she knocked on the door before entering. "Hey Wendy, I am feeling better, well except for the entire guild spying on me this morning." Lucy said giggling a little. "Yeah you guys looked cute. Since you are feeling better you can go home today but you won't be able to go on any missions for a week. I wasn't able to heal your leg completely but it should be fully healed in a week. " Wendy said. "I am glad I can go home but I am sad I can't go on any missions." Lucy said.

Once Wendy left the room Lucy asked Natsu a question. "Natsu would you mind bringing me down to the guild?" "Ok but don't you want to put regular clothes on?" Natsu asked. It was then that Lucy realized she was in her pajamas. "Natsu how did I end up wearing these?" Lucy asked. "Well when we brought you back to the guild you were still in your torn clothing from the fight. So after they fixed you up I asked Happy to go and get you some pajamas so you wouldn't have to wear your other clothes." Natsu said slightly bushing. "Ok that answers that question, but who changed me?" Lucy asked hoping it wasn't Natsu. "Levy offered to change you since I couldn't since you are a girl." Natsu said his face becoming as red as a tomato.

Lucy heaved a heavy sigh. "Good, do you have some clothes for me to change into?" Lucy asked. "Levy went to your apartment earlier to get you some." Natsu said. "Ok could you leave and ask her to bring me my clothes?" Lucy asked. "Sure thing Luce." Natsu said. Natsu kissed Lucy on the lips before he left to get Levy.

**~ In the Main Hall of the Guild ~**

"Hey Levy could you give me Lucy's clothes so she can change." Natsu asked. "Instead of me giving you her clothes, I will bring them to her." Levy said. "Ok." Natsu said.

**~ In the Infirmary ~**

Lucy sat waiting for clothes to arrive when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Lucy said answering the knock at the door. "Hey Lucy I brought you your clothes. Do you need help getting dressed?" Levy asked giving Lucy her clothes. "If you don't mind I could use some help." Lucy said. "Of course I will help you Lu-chan." Levy said.

Once Lucy got dressed she asked, "Does the infirmary have a wheelchair I could borrow?" Lucy asked. "Yes I will go get it for you." Levy said sprinting over to where the wheelchair was. "Thanks, could you help me get in it?" Lucy asked. "I would do anything for you Lucy. I will even push you to the others once you are in the chair." Levy said trying to be as kind and helpful to her friend as she could. "You don't have to push me I can use my arms." Lucy said not wanting to cause Levy any trouble. "Don't be so silly I want to push you." Levy said while helping Lucy into the wheelchair.

**~ In the Main Hall of the Guild ~**

"Hey everybody I'm here!" Lucy shouted as Levy pushed her into the main part of the guild hall. "Lucy!" A collective of everyone's voices said as they rushed towards her. Before anyone reached her though Natsu stood in front of her blocking them from her. "Give her some room!" Natsu shouted. Everyone walked away after that leaving Natsu, Lucy and Levy by themselves. "Levy I can take her from here." Natsu said. "Ok." Levy said walking over to talk to Wendy.

"Natsu could you bring me over to the table near the windows in the front of the guild?" Lucy asked. "Sure thing." Natsu said, but before they could get there a little girl came running through the doors of the guild. The girl seemed scared and then she saw Lucy a person who she that looked nice so she bolted towards her and hugged Lucy's waist. "Please help me." The little girl sobbed clinging onto Lucy.

Lucy didn't know this little girl but the moment she asked for help Lucy's maternal instinct took over. "What is the matter sweetie? Why are you crying?" Lucy asked in a soothing voice as she lifted the little girl onto her lap. The little girl just buried her head in Lucy's chest as she sobbed. The entire guild was silent wondering who this little girl was and why she ran straight for Lucy. Lucy continued to hold the girl as she rubbed her back and speaking calming words.

Once the little girl stopped her crying she looked up at Lucy. The girls eyes were a piercing bright green, her face tear streaked and red. Her hair was a chocolate color and was slightly curled at its ends. Her hair was tangled and dirty her clothes were ripped and thin. She was cut in a few places and looked as if she had not eaten in weeks. "Hey sweetie, are you ok?" Lucy asked observing the small girl that was in her arms. "I am looking for a place." She said. Lucy wondered where this girl had come from and who she was looking for she was so young, she couldn't be more than 6 years old.

"What place are you looking for sweetheart?" Lucy asked. "My mommy told me about a place called Fairy Tail. She said that you could help me since mommy was dying." The little girl said sniffling. "Natsu could you bring me to a smaller room with less people please?" Lucy asked thinking the girl would feel less scared with less people around. "Sure Luce." Natsu said pushing her to the room that was made specifically for calming babies and feeding them. "Thank you Natsu could you have Mira make her something to eat, please?" Lucy asked. "Ok I will be right back." Natsu said.

**~ In Quiet Room ~**

Once Natsu left the room Lucy lifted the little girl off her lap and set her on the floor. "Stay there I will be right back, Okay?" Lucy said. The girl nodded her head. Lucy went over to the part of the room that had clean towels and a sink. Lucy wet on towel and kept the other one dry. Once she had the towels she went back over to the small girl she had set on the ground. "Come here sweetie let me clean you up a bit." Lucy said. The little simply walked over to Lucy where Lucy proceeded to wash her face and arms then her legs. Once Lucy had cleaned all the dirt off of her she dried her off.

"I'm back." Natsu said bringing in a plate of food and glass of milk. "Thank you Natsu could you go get me some bandages?" Lucy asked. "Yeah I will be back soon." Natsu said leaving to get the bandages. "Natsu brought you some food why don't you eat." Lucy said giving the little girl the food. "Thank you." The girl said taking the food and eating it quickly.

"I brought you the bandages. Do you need anything else?" Natsu asked. "Natsu could you go and ask Levy and Wendy to come here?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Natsu said. Lucy returned her attention to the little girl to see that she was done eating. "Hey sweetie what's your name?" Lucy asked the girl. "My name is Nadia." She replied. "Nadia could you sit here please." Lucy asked. Nadia did as she was asked.

A few minutes later Levy and Wendy came into the room. "Natsu said that you wanted us." Levy stated. "Yes, I cleaned Nadia up and she has eaten but she has some cuts that I want you to look at Wendy." "Her name is Nadia?" Wendy asked as she went over to the little girl. "Yes I asked her. Levy could you possibly go and buy her some clothes? I will give you money." Lucy asked. "Of course but you don't have to pay." Levy said. "Thanks Levy I appreciate it." Lucy said.

**~ Time Skip ~**

"There you should feel all better now." Wendy said after she finished treating the little girl. "Thanks Wendy, would you like to stay?" Lucy asked. "Sure I want to know her better." Wendy said smiling at the little girl. "Nadia how old are you?" Lucy asked picking the girl up to sit on her lap. "I'm seven." Nadia said. "Aww you are so cute. How long have you been looking for Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. "I don't know, but it has been a long time. Your name is Lucy right?" She said. "Yes and the girl who bandaged you up is my friend Wendy." Lucy said. Wendy smiled and waved at the girl.

Wendy, Lucy and Nadia sat talking when Levy came in with a couple bags. "Hey guys I'm back." Levy said. "Nadia this is my other friend Levy she brought you some new clothes." Lucy said introducing Levy. "Hi thank you for bringing me clothes." Nadia said as she hugged Levy's legs. "Aww you're welcome honey." Levy said setting the bags down, before picking her up.

"I love my new clothes." Nadia said twirling around. "Aww!" All the girls said as she stood in her new clothes. "Nadia could you come here so I can brush your hair?" Lucy asked. Nadia did as she was told standing still as Lucy brushed the tangles out of her hair. Once Lucy had removed any snarls from Nadia's hair she put her hair in a half pony tail with a ribbon around it. "There all done. Would you like to meet everyone in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. "Uh huh." Nadia said climbing onto Lucy's lap.

**~ Main Hall ~**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Lucy asked. Everyone became silent. "This is Nadia she has no family but before her mom passed away she sent her daughter to look for Fairy Tail. Nadia will be staying with me for now unless anyone else would like to take care of her. She is seven and can use Ice Make magic just like Gray only she can create living creatures as well. Please welcome her and make her feel comfortable." Lucy said.

**~ Time Skip ~**

"Hey Mira what do you have there?" Lucy asked seeing Mira had a list. "Oh I started a list of couples that I think should be together." Mira said. "Mira I hope you aren't planning something." Lucy said. Nadia who was in Lucy's lap giggled. "What's so funny?" Lucy asked. "Nothing." She said. Lucy knew then that Mira had cooked something up and Nadia was in on it.

It had been a week since Nadia came to them so now Lucy's leg was healed. It had also been one month since Natsu had begun dating Lucy. Lucy noticed that when Natsu wasn't with Lucy or picking a fight that he would disappear for a few hours every day. Lucy wasn't sure why but she didn't worry she knew Natsu and she was sure he wasn't doing anything important.

What Lucy didn't know was that when Natsu disappeared he was getting supplies. Supplies for adding onto his house. Natsu had decided that he was going to be more mature he also decided that he was going to marry Lucy. He also knew that since he was going to marry her he would need a bigger house, because he planned on having kids. Natsu wanted to prove that he could do more than just destroy things that he could make things and be responsible. Natsu had all the supplies he needed and now was going to build it. His plan was to add onto the house without telling Lucy then once he had finished he would propose to her. He would then marry her and on they would go to Harujion on their honeymoon the place they first met. After the honeymoon he would bring her back to his house where he would surprise her with the new additions.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I certainly enjoyed writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another One?

Me: Happy here is going to help me with the disclaimer today.

Happy: Aye! I was promised a fish.

Me: Happy could you please just say the disclaimer.

Natsu: Hey why does Happy get to help?

Me: Natsu I was planning to use you later. (Author sighs)

Happy: FeliciaIott081813 does not own Fairy Tail…

Me: (buts in) If I did all the best couples would be canon.

Happy: Does that mean me and Carla?

Me: Maybe. (says while smiling evilly)

The doors to the guild swung open with a loud bang, everyone turned to see who it was. What they weren't expecting was who stood there. "Hiriko!" Nadia shouted running up to the person. The girl welcomed Nadia's embrace, she looked as if she was relieved at seeing Nadia. The girl had long wavy dark purple hair and just a shade lighter purple eyes. She looked just a bit older than Nadia, but she looked lively.

"Nadia I am so happy to see you." The newcomer exclaimed tears running down her cheeks. "Why are you here? Did something happen?" Nadia asked as she led the girl to the bar where she had been sitting. "Well not long after you left the town was attacked. I am the only one who survived." The girl said sadly as she sat down.

"No, that shouldn't have happened but at least you are ok." Nadia said sobbing. "Yeah, do you think I could join this guild?" The girl asked. "Of course child." Master said as he watched the scene.

~ Time Skip ~

"Your name is Hiriko right. Mine is Juvia since you probably have no place to stay you are welcome to stay with me." Juvia said to the girl. "Yes my name is Hiriko I am 10 years old, it is nice to meet you Juvia. Thank you for offering but I don't want to trouble you." Hiriko said smiling. "It is not a problem I have always wanted a younger sister." Juvia said reassuring the girl. "Thanks I appreciate it, I have always wanted an older sister." Hiriko said while she beamed with delight.

Now that Hiriko's living situation was settled she and Nadia went over to play with Wendy, Carla, and Happy. "Juvia I wish you luck." Lucy said. "Thanks she seems to be such a sweet girl." Juvia said smiling a little sadly. "It almost feels like they are our daughters." Lucy noted wistfully. Juvia didn't answer she was day-dreaming about children with Gray. When Lucy realised what was happening she giggled at Juvia's imagination.

~ Meanwhile ~

Natsu was at his house working on his project when Romeo came. "Hey Romeo." Natsu said. "Hey." Romeo replied. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked the boy. "I wanted to ask you a question." Romeo said nervously. "Sure thing, but could you help me work while you ask?" Natsu asked. "Sure, but what are you doing?" Romeo asked as he and Natsu began to work. "I am adding on to the house I am going to surprise her after I marry her." Natsu said smiling his usual goofy grin. "Oh would you like me to help from now on?" Romeo asked. "Sure, but you have to keep this a secret ok?" Natsu said.

After a short time Natsu asked, "So Romeo what was your question?" "Oh well… um… I was wondering… how did you know you were in love with Lucy?" Romeo blushed and stuttered as he asked his question. "Well I am not exactly sure but the first time I saw her I knew that she was special and over time I found myself caring for her as more than just a friend. I always wanted to be near her, to protect her, to make her smile. That is when I knew I loved her, why do you ask?" Natsu said. "Well… I think I might be in love with Wendy." Romeo said his face turning dark red and steam coming out of his ears and nostrils.

Natsu smiled and put his hand on Romeo's shoulder. "Why do you think that?" Natsu asked. "Well… um… like what you said, but how do I tell her what if she rejects me?" Romeo asked his fears showing. "Romeo it doesn't matter how you tell her or where you tell her or if she rejects you, as long as you speak to her about your feelings everything will be fine." Natsu said encouraging Romeo. "Thanks Natsu you're right. I'm going tell her tomorrow." Romeo said feeling brave. "Romeo just know that if you ever cause her heartache or hurt her that you will be in a lot of trouble with me." Natsu said firmly, acting as Wendy's older brother. Romeo gulped and nodded as they continued to work.

~ Time Skip ~

Lucy carried the sleeping Nadia as she walked home from the guild. It was late much later than they usually left, but since Nadia's friend arrived they were almost inseparable. It was only when both girls fell asleep from exhaustion. Gray carried Hiriko for Juvia but Lucy had to carry Nadia because Natsu wasn't at the guild. Lucy didn't mind however because Nadia was really light. Lucy held her as she thought about what it would be like if she was carrying her own daughter like that. Lucy smiled to herself as Nadia snuggled closer to Lucy's body.

Lucy had gotten home where she had to wake Nadia up a bit. "Sweetie go put your jammies on and brush your teeth. Once you're done I will tuck you in." Lucy said. Nadia nodded her head as she ran off to do what Lucy had asked. Lucy set down her keys and got a change of clothes ready for herself for her bath after Nadia was asleep.

"I'm all done." Nadia said sleepily as she laid down on her cot. (Lucy bought a roll out cot for her to sleep on.) "Goodnight Sweetie." Lucy said as she pulled up the covers. "Night… mama." Nadia said as she fell asleep. Lucy's breath caught Nadia just called her 'mama' and Lucy felt happy as if she really was her mother. Lucy kissed her on the forehead and then went to have a bath.

~ Time Skip ~

Lucy took her time as she bathed soaking and thinking. Once Lucy had soaked for a while she finished up and got dressed in her pajamas. She then brushed her teeth and hair before she left the bathroom to go to bed. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom she was enveloped in a hug. "Natsu." Lucy whispered knowing it was him.

Natsu didn't respond he just leaned down and kissed her. At first his kisses were light chaste ones, but then the more they kissed the more passionate they became. Natsu bite on her lip as if asking her to open her mouth. Lucy realised this and opened her mouth. Natsu then put his tongue in her mouth searching every little bit of it while fighting her tongue. The kisses became heated and longer they had never kissed like this, this was different. Lucy moaned as Natsu continued his assault on her mouth.

Soon after they separated because lack of oxygen. Once they caught their breath Lucy said. "Natsu what was that for?" "I just really wanted to kiss you." Natsu said smiling his usual smile. "Well I need to go to sleep so you will have to go." Lucy said trying to walk over to her bed. "Oh no you don't." Natsu said as he swooped her up off her feet. "Put me down." Lucy whispered shouted so she wouldn't wake up Nadia. Natsu however didn't listen he only carried her over to her bed.

Upon reaching her bed Natsu put Lucy on the bed and before she could protest he climbed in with her. She was about to say something when Natsu began to kiss her again. Just as passionately if not more so, he again asked her for entrance to her mouth which she was more than willing to let him. Natsu kissed her deeply passionately nibbling on her lips, his tongue searching her mouth. Lucy moaned again into the kiss only a little louder. Her moan causing Natsu to continue causing Lucy to moan softly as he did so.

After a few minutes of sensual kissing they paused to catch their breath. Once they had caught their breath Natsu said, "I love you Luce." "I love you too, Natsu." Lucy said as she snuggled close to him and fell asleep. Natsu held her as she slept knowing that she was his.

~ Time Skip ~

Natsu, Lucy and Nadia walked together to the guild. It was a bit overcast but otherwise a beautiful day. Natsu held Lucy's hand as Nadia skipped ahead of them. Lucy smiled at the girl's energy thinking how much she was like Natsu.

Upon arriving at the guild the three made their way over to the bar for breakfast. Shortly after that Juvia came in with Hiriko going to the bar to also have breakfast. Hiriko sat next to Nadia they ate as they talked playful as always. Once they finished breakfast they went off to play. Natsu pecked Lucy on the lips as he left the guild to work on his project.

Lucy sat at the bar watching the girls play. "How did you sleep?" Juvia asked Lucy. "Yes but not as much as I usually get. How about you?" Lucy replied smiling. "I slept alright that is until I was woken up by Hiriko." Juvia said. "What happened?" Lucy asked. "I felt as if something was wrong so I had woken up then I heard her moaning as if having a nightmare she then suddenly sat up as she screamed. She was sobbing completely terrified she clung to me as I tried to soothe her. Eventually she fell asleep again." Juvia explained.

"Poor Hiriko she must have dreamt about her town being attacked." Lucy said feeling melancholy. Juvia nodded she felt sorry for her that she had to go through so much suffering. "Lucy have you seen Gray?" Juvia asked switched subjects. "No not today I'm sure he will be here soon." Lucy said glad for the change in topic.

~ Meanwhile ~

While Juvia and Lucy were talking Nadia and Hiriko were playing with Wendy, Carla and Happy. Romeo spotted Wendy and went over to her. "Hey Wendy could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Romeo asked hesitantly. "Sure thing, I will be right back." Wendy said as she followed Romeo.

After they walked for a while Romeo stopped. "What was it you wanted to talk about ?" Wendy asked. "Um… Well… Wendy I really like you… as more than just a friend… I love you… will you be my girlfriend?" Romeo asked slowly at first then sped up the rest. Wendy didn't know what to say, she was shocked. Did the boy she had a crush on just say that? Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend. "I love you too, of course I will be your girlfriend." Wendy said once she had collected her thoughts. Romeo smiled as he pulled Wendy close to him in a hug.

Before either of the two knew what was happening his lips were on hers. They were kissing for the first time. They pulled apart both extremely red as they did. "Sorry about that." Romeo apoligised. "No its ok I didn't mind." Wendy replied happily. "May I kiss you again?" Romeo asked going even more red if that was possible. "You may." Wendy replied. The two leaned in for their second kiss which was longer and more sweet."I guess now we tell everyone else." Romeo said as they walked hand in hand together back towards the guild. Wendy didn't trust her voice so she only nodded.

The moment they walked into the guild they walked over to a table and sat down. Mira seeing them came over to ask them if they wanted anything and if they were dating. "Would you two like anything?" Mira asked sweetly. "We will have a chocolate malt with two straws." Romeo answered. "Ok anything else?" She asked. "No we're good, thanks Mira." Wendy said this time. "Are you two dating?" Mira asked barely containing her enthusiasm. Both Romeo and Wendy blushed and nodded answering her question. Mira left thrilled to get their malt.

By the time Mira was back with their malt they were sure she had started planning a party to celebrate. "Here is your malt with two straws, and congratulations." Mira said enthusiastically. "Congratulations for what?" Carla asked coming over to them. "Romeo and Wendy are dating." Mira squealed as she left to go attend the bar.

Carla was frozen she even stopped flying Luckily Happy caught her. After a few minutes Carla regained her composure. "Well I wasn't expecting that." She said smiling. "Sorry Carla I didn't mean to surprise you." Wendy apologised. "Well now you are all grown up you won't need me as much anymore." She continued. "Of course I will need you." Wendy said worried. "Carla would you like this fish?" Happy asked. "Thank you Happy I would love it." Carla said as she took the fish kissing Happy on the cheek. Now it was Happy who froze.

"Yes two new couples." Mira squealed with joy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Birthdays and Jellal?!**

**Me: Today I will have Natsu and Lucy help me with the disclaimer.**

**Natsu: First why is this story mostly about me and Lucy? Also why the hell did you change your pen name?! Now I am so confused.**

**Lucy: Calm down ****Natsu, I will explain if she let me.**

**Me: Go ahead Lucy.**

**Lucy: Thank you. To answer your first question, 'why is this story mostly about you and me?' is because we are her favorite pairing in Fairy Tail. *whispers to Natsu next part* That and she has no romance in her life so she gets it through us in romance.**

**Me: *Evil glare* I heard that, but you're right I have no romance, I have never dated or been kissed. *sighs***

**Lucy: I am sure you will have romance of your own soon just be patient. Just think about how long it took for Natsu and I to start dating.**

**Natsu: Can we please answer my other question. *sighs getting annoyed***

**Lucy: Oh sorry as to why she changed her pen name, it's because when she first joined she couldn't think of anything better. Then when she began this story she thought it might be more fun to have a Japanese pen name.**

**Me: Well put Lucy. Natsu are you still confused?**

**Natsu: No.**

**Natsu and Lucy: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. She does however owns the story line and any characters she makes up.**

**Me: If I did own Fairy Tail well it wouldn't be as awesome.**

**Mirajane: Want me to set you up on a date?**

**Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! AND NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO SET ME UP! *thinks to herself* Although if there are any guys out there who would want to ask me out I might consider it.**

**Mirajane: I am sure you don't. *giggles knowing that author (me) want a boyfriend***

**Me: Okay enough of this babble onto the story!**

**Me: If you are wondering when this story is her is your answer. Natsu and Lucy have been dating a month and a half. Gray and Juvia have been dating for a month and one week. Romeo and Wendy along with Happy and Carla have been dating for 2 weeks. The days date is April 30, x792.**

Tomorrow was going to be May 1 and Lucy could hardly believe she and Natsu have been dating for a month and a half. Lucy was sitting at the bar thinking Natsu had already left to work on his project with Romeo. Lucy completely oblivious to what he is doing. Lucy was thinking about how in July she would be 18 when it struck her she didn't know when Natsu's Birthday is and how old he is. Then she realized she didn't know most of the rest of the guild's birthdays either.

"Hey Mira do you know when Natsu's birthday is?" Lucy asked Mira. Mira thought for a moment while she dried a beer mug. "Sorry Lucy I don't Lisanna might know though." Mira answered. "Thanks anyway Mira. Hey by the way when is your birthday?" Lucy asked. "Oh my birthday is October 22, x765. What's yours?" Mira replied. "Mine is July 1, x767. I'm going to see when everyone else's birthday is." Lucy said. "I know pretty much everything but would you get me a list of them so I know when to celebrate their birthdays?" Mira asked. "Sure." Lucy said going to Levy.

"Hey Levy." Lucy called to Levy. "Hey Lu-chan what's up?" Levy replied. "Not much, but I realized I had no idea when everyone's birthday is." Lucy answered sitting next to Levy. "You know what neither do I, mine is September 17, x767." Levy said laughing a little. "Mine is July 1, x767. Hey want to come with me as I ask everyone what their birthday is?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Levy said bouncing up.

"Hey Juvia, how are you today?" Lucy inquired. "I am good for every day spent with my darling Gray is always good. What about you Lucy and Levy?" Juvia responded. "We're good but we realized we don't know when everyone's birthdays are so we are going around asking, want to join?" Levy offered. "Sure I want to know as well especially Gray's. By the way mine is November 13, x767." Juvia said.

The three went asking everyone when their birthdays were getting lots of answers. Levy went back to sit down and Juvia was collecting Gray's missing clothes. Lucy walked back to the bar to report to Mirajane. "Hey Mira I'm back could I have some lunch?" Lucy said hungry from walking and talking so much. "Sure what do you want?" Mira asked sweetly. "I'll have a peanutbutter and strawberry jelly sandwich with some chips and a browne with milk to drink please." Lucy replied with a small smile. "Alright I will be right back." Mira said going to make Lucy's lunch.

Lucy sat looking at her list of birthdays until Mira brought Lucy her lunch. "Thanks Mira, here is the list of birthdays for you." Lucy said handing Mira the list. "Thanks Lucy I appreciate it." Mira smiled brightly. The list read like this:

**Fairy Tail's Member's Birthdays**

Laxus Dreyar - April 11, x761

Bickslow Stone - May 11, x762

Freed Justine - February 19, x764

Evergreen Wood - December 22, x764

Jellal Fernandez - January 12, x765

Erza Scarlet - February 25, x765

Gajeel Redfox - June 6, x765

Mirajane Strauss - October 22, x765

Cana Alberona - January 3, x766

Gray Fullbuster - March 7, x766

Alzack Connell - April 19, x766

Natsu Dragneel - August 18, x766

Elfman Strauss - September 9, x766

Bisca (Mulan) Connell - October 2, x766

Lucy Heartfilia - July 1, x767

Levy McGarden - September 17, x767

Juvia Lockser - November 13, x767

Lisanna Strauss - December 7, x767

Wendy Marvell - May 5, x772

Romeo Conbolt - March 15, x778

Happy Tail - June 20, x778

Carla Cait - June 21, x778

Hiriko Knight - November 7, x781

Nadia Meadows - September 4, x784

Asuka Connell - August 8, x786

"Hey Lucy how did you find out when Jellal's birthday is?" Mira asked curious. "Oh well, when I asked Erza when her birthday was I asked when it was." Lucy said finishing her lunch. "Also since when do Happy and Carla have last names?" Mira asked. "Oh well they gave themselves last names when they started dating. I think it's because they are going to get married so they want last names." Lucy said whispering the second sentence.

**~Time Skip~**

It was about three in the afternoon when Natsu and Romeo returned to the guild. "Hey Luce I'm back!" Natsu shouted. Lucy ran up to him to give him a hug because even though it had been only a few hours she missed him. "Hey Natsu I missed you. Where do you go anyway?" Lucy asked. "I missed you too, and where I go for now is a secret." Natsu replied kissing Lucy. Lucy pouted but accepted it.

"Attention I have an announcement!" Master Makarov shouted from the stage. Everyone sopped what they were doing to see what the master wanted to say. "We have a new guild member some of you may know him so everyone be nice or else you will face 'THAT'." Master Makarov said sternly. Everyone gulped and nodded their heads not wanting to go through 'THAT' ever. "Well without further ado please welcome Jellal Fernandez our newest Fairy Tail wizard." Master said as the new member took off his hood that had been covering his face.

Gasps filled the guild because they were not expecting Jellal to be the new member. The most shocked person was Erza, being so shocked she dropped her strawberry cake and passed out. The moment Erza's body fell to the floor there was a loud thump. When Jellal realized it was Erza who had fainted he rushed to her side.

"Erza, Erza are you okay?" Jellal asked lifting her up a bit. Jellal not receiving an answer from the unconscious Erza picked her up. "Where is the infirmary?" He asked. "I'll show you." Wendy said leading Jellal to the infirmary. Once there Jellal laid Erza on a bed and Wendy checked to make sure she was okay. "She will be alright she just passed out from shock." Wendy said before leaving the infirmary.

Jellal sat next to Erza waiting for her to wake up. "Mnmmm..." Erza moaned gaining consiciousness. Jellal hearing Erza came closer to the bed. "Erza, are you awake?" Jellal asked concerned. "Huhn... Jellal?" Erza asked opening her eyes to see a concerned Jellal staring at her. "Yes Erza." Jellal responded still concerned for her. "What... why... why did you join Fairy Tail?" Erza asked remembering she heard that Jellal had joined Fairy Tail before everything turned black.

"Well I wanted to join a real guild and be closer to you." Jellal answered turning scarlet like Erza's hair. "Why would you want to be closer to me?" Erza asked sitting up. Erza secretly was hoping that Jellal was going to tell her that he came because he loved her. "Well... because I... I... I love you." Jellal said hesitantly wishing he had more time before having to tell her. "I'm sorry... I think I misheard you. I thought you said that you love me." Erza said not believing she was actually hearing him correctly. "I did." Jellal said turning crimson. "What?" Erza asked hoping that this wasn't a dream and if it was that no one would wake her up.

Jellal's face turned almost normal except for a light pink across his cheeks as he gained confidence. "I Jellal Fernandez am deeply, madly, hopelessly, and honestly in love with you Erza Scarlet." Jellal said firmly to prove he meant it. Erza couldn't utter a word, this wasn't a dream Jellal the person she has been in love with since she was a child just said that he was in love with her. Her dreams coming true the man she loved returned her feelings.

Jellal seeing that Erza was still stunned sat on the edge of her bed putting his hands on both sides of her face. He closed his eyes as he leaned in close to her capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Jellal pulled back when he felt her tears on his hands. "Erza are you alright?" Jellal asked hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

"Am I alright I am more than alright. I'm thrilled, I love you too!" Erza shouted wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. Jellal momentarily shocked took a second before he began to kiss her back also wrapping his arms around her. They broke apart a few minutes later because of lack of oxygen.

"Erza, I know we have just been reunited but will you be my wife? We have known each other for so long and I have loved you since I met you so if you will please be my wife." Jellal asked hoping he wasn't rushing her to much. "I have been in love with you since we were children and I have never stopped loving you. Yes I will be your wife." Erza said smiling brightly. Jellal hearing her answer kissed her again more passionately than before, slipping a ring on her finger while doing so.

The newly engaged couple continued to kiss passionately unaware that Mira had just walked in on them kissing before leaving to spread the juicy gossip. "Jellal where are you living?" Erza asked curious. "Oh I got this little place on the edge of town want to see it?" He asked. "Sure and on our way there we will pick up some groceries and I will cook for you." She said. "Sounds good." He said.

As the couple left the infirmary a cheer erupted from the members. Mirajane came running up to them hugging Erza. "I am so happy for you you finally have a boyfriend!" Mira squealed happily. "How did you know?" Erza asked turning pink. "I saw you kissing so I just asumed." Mira said finally releasing her old rival. "Well actually Erza is techinally my fiancée." Jellal said proudly holding Erza close. At hearing the word fiancée fainted from joy and the thoughts of blue, red and purple haired babies flooding her mind.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the chapter I enjoyed writing it so please review. I accept any suggestions for this story or for any other ones.**

**Mirajane: Remember if you are a guy and interested in asking Akari Ito out either review and ask or pm her.**

**Me: Mirajane! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Romance or Destruction**

**Me: Today I have Gray and Juvia helping me with the disclaimer.**

**Juvia: Gray's babies... Gray's babies I want to have Gray's babies!**

**Gray: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**Juvia: If she did I would be having my darling Gray's babies by now.**

**Me: Juvia that may be thinking ahead a little but you would be engaged to him. Gray you should probably ask her to marry you soon so she won't go insane. Ummm... Gray where are your clothes?**

**Gray: Shit... where are my clothes. Also I was planning to ask her eventually. *leaves to search for clothes***

**Juvia: *passes out fter seeing Gray naked missing the part of him planning to marry her***

**Me: Well Gray is looking for his clothes and Juvia is unconscious so onto the story.**

Today was the day that Mirajane was going to put her plan for romance into action. Nadia and Hiriko had moved into Fairy Hills 2 weeks ago so they were with Mira getting ready for todays match-making. Nalu has been official for 2 months, Gruvia has been official for 1 month 3 weeks, Rowen along with Happy/Carla have been official for 1 month and Jerza have been official for 2 weeks. Now it was time to add to the official couples and Mira knew just how to do it.

As everyone arrived at the guild a necklace with either a key or a lock on it. Nadia was giving the keys to the men and Hiriko gave the locks to the women. Once everyone had a necklace Mira made her way to the stage to announce the romance project.

"Attention today I have planned a challenge for you all. You have all been given a necklace with either a lock or key on it. You are to look for the person who fits your key or lock once found the two must kiss on the lips and will be handcuffed together. If you do not participate you will have to face my wrath. Once everyone has found their partner we will all gather for the next part of the project. Also to make it fair I will be participating as well, good luck." Mira said starting her plan for romance.

Of course the official couples went to each other and their locks and keys fit so they kissed and were handcuffed. Levy was immediately flocked to by Jet and Droy whose keys to their disappointment did NOT fit Levy's lock. They went to try other girls locks and ended up having Jet and Laki's match making them kiss then get hand cuffed. Droy's key fit Kinana's lock so they issed and got handcuffed.

Having two men unable to open Levy's lock a few others tried such as Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Elfman. All their keys failed leaving only one key, Gajeel's. Levy timidly made her way over to Gajeel tapping his arm to get his attention.

"Hey short stuff what you want?" Gajeel asked Levy. "I just wanted to see if your key fit my lock." Levy said a bright pink spreading across her cheeks. "Oh did no one else's key work?" Gajeel smirked grabbing Levy's lock. "Yeah." Levy replied blush now red. Gajeel took his key and put it in the lock turning it to see if it would unlock which it did.

"Hey shorty it's a perfect fit." Gajeel said a tinge of pink on his cheeks that barely was noticeable. "Seriously!" Levy shrieked her entire face flaming red steam coming out of her ears. "Yeah I guess that means that we will get handcuffed together and kiss." Gajeel said blush a little more visible now. Just then Mirajane walked up to them seeing their key and lock fit.

"So you guys are a match you know the rules so I'll handcuff you guys then you can kiss." Mira said smiling handcuffing tem together. Mira left leaving the two handcuffed and needing to kiss. "So squirt how you want to do this?" Gajeel asked. "This is...mfsks" Levy said mumbling. "What did you say, pipsqueak?" Gajeel asked. "This is my first kiss." Levy whispered.

Levy had whispered her words but Gajeel being a dragon slayer heard her. Gajeel smirked crouching down to Levy's level and placing his lips on hers in a kiss. Gajeel pulled away a minute later to see Levy frozen stiff with shock. "Hey Levy you alright?" Gajeel asked waving his hands in front of her face. The moment Levy heard her name escape his mouth she blinked once then twice.

"Did you just call me Levy?" Levy asked still recovering from the shock of being kissed for the first time. "Yeah you were frozen solid so I was worried." Gajeel said. "You were worried?" Levy asked. "Ummm... yeah I thought you broke or something." Gajeel said blushing a bit. Levy in a burst of boldness Levy stood on her tip toes and kissed Gajeel's cheek.

**~Meanwhile~**

While Gajeel and Levy were kissing Cana was being flocked by men who wanted to see if their key fit her lock after Elfman and Bickslow tried their keys Laxus was next in line. Once Laxus reached her Cana held out her lock for him to try as she guzzled down a keg of beer. Cana brought the keg away from her mouth to see that she and Laxus were handcuffed together meaning his key matched her lock.

"So you going to kiss me?" Cana asked. Laxus leaned in to kiss Cana when he was suddenly yanked away making Cana who was handcuffed to him fall on top of him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?! An angry Guilarts asked Laxus. Cana got off of Laxus letting him get up and stand before answering Guildarts.

"What does it look like I was doing old man?" Laxus asked now standing. "It looked like you were trying to flirt with my daughter!" Guilarts answered grabbing onto Laxus. "Dad stop I was the one who asked h if he was going to kiss me." Cana said grabbing onto Guildart's arms trying to pull him off Laxus.

"What?" Guildarts asked releasing Laxus to stare at Cana. "Why would you do that?" Guildarts asked. "Mira set up a project for everyone and part of the rules were if you lock and key matched you would get handcuffed together and have to kiss on the lips." Cana explained. "So his key fit your lock?" Guildarts asked. Cana nodded her head and turned kissing Laxus on the lips.

After seeing Cana kiss Laxus Guildarts froze and wouldn't budge so he was brought to the infirmary until he snapped out of it. Cana sighed ever since Guildarts found out he was her dad he had been overprotective and clingy. "Sorry about that." Cana said to Laxus. "No problem it was actually kind of funny to see him freeze like that." Laxus smirked.

"Yeah you're right it was pretty funny. I wonder how he would react if you and I were full on making out." Cana giggled. "Yeah or if we were dating." Laxus added. "Or if we were engaged." Cana continued. "Or if we were married and if you were pregnant." Laxus finished. At his last comment Cana blushed just thinking about whatthey would have to do first before she could even get pregnant.

Seeing Cana's red face Laxus decided to ask what was wrong. "You ok Cana?" Laxus asked. "Y...yeah just fine. I was just thinking about what you said about me being you know. Pregnant." Cana said turning crimson. "Oh yeah maybe that was too much. How about we just try them one at a time to see his reactions." Laxus suggested slightly pink.

"That sounds nice." Cana said smiling at Laxus. "So when he wakes up we'll try making out." Laxus said plainly. "Yeah that so what are we supposed to do while we wait for our next instructions?" Cana asked. "Well we could always get a head start on making out." Laxus said. "Sounds good to me." Cana replied. After her answer the began a passionate make out session.

**~Meanwhile~**

Evergreen had Freed try his key first which ended in a failure so then the next guy to come up to her was the 'MAN' himself, Elfman. "Being a man I came over to see if my key fits your lock." Elfman said like he always does. "I don't need a lug like you to be handcuffed to you, but you can try it if you really want to." Evergreen said holding her lock out to Elfman.

"Evergreen it fits." Elfman said shocked it actually fit. "You've got to be kidding me." Evergreen wailed hoping it was a joke. "Sorry Evergreen but you and Elfman are a match." Nadia aid sweetly handcuffing them together. "Now get kissing you two." Nadia said sweetly an evil glint in her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Evergreen sighed. Without further ado Elfman pressed his lips against Evergreen's. Evergreen at first startled did nothing but then once she got over the shock she began to kiss back her eyes closing. Elfman pulled away from Evergreen just as she began to kiss him back.

"Uh sorry." Elfman said scratching the back of his neck while looking away. Evergreen having a good time kissing him dragged him off to the waiting room. Once in the room Evergreen threw herself on Elfman wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Don't be stupid." Evergreen said.

"What are you doing?" Elfman asked surprised by her actions. "Just up and kiss me." Evergreen stated. After saying those words Evergreen began to kiss Elfman passionately causing him to wrap his arms to wrap around her. He began to kiss back one hand on her butt the other around her waist.

As they kissed more and more they made their way to a couch slowly sitting down on it. They pulled apart needing air after kissing so long. "Wow... who knew you were such a good kisser." Evergreen gasped. Hearing her words he began to kiss her again laying her down onto the couch.

After short time of kissing he licked her bottom lip asking to enter her mouth which she willingly opened her mouth. Once her mouth opened they began a battle with their tongues.

**~Meanwhile~**

Mirajane was flocked to the first one to reach her being Freed. "So you got to me first here's my lock." Mira said smiling sweetly handing him her lock. Freed put his key in the lock seeing that it fit he blushed a bit. "It fits." He said. "Well then I'll handcuff us then you can kiss me." Mira said cuffing them together.

Freed quickly leaned in and kissed Mira afraid to linger for long. "Now that was easy wasn't it?" Mira asked. reed nodded secretly enjoying the feel of his lips pressed against hers.

Lisanna happened to be next to Mirajane so she saw that Freed was taken leaving only one person left, Bickslow. "Guess that leaves your key." Lisanna said grabbing his key. The key went in easily in the lock so Lisanna put the cuffs on them. "So now we kiss right?" Bickslow said.

ow tHaving said that he kissed Lisanna for a few seconds then pulling away. Lisanna smiled up at him just then she heard Mira speak from the stage. "Ok now that everyone has been paired up it is time to tell you what the second part is. For the second part you and the person you have been partnered with will be handcuffed together for 2 weeks. What this implies is that you will be doing everything together until the 2 weeks are up." Mira said.

"WHAT! Everyone handcuffed yelled. "Remember if you don't do this you will face me." Mira reminded everyone. Everyone not wanting to face Mira's wraith so they turned to figure out their living arrangements for the next 2 weeks.

**~With Natsu and Lucy~**

"We can stay at my place so Romeo and Wendy can use your apartment" Natsu suggested. "Sounds good to me I'm sure your place is a mess so I'll have to clean it up for you." Lucy said. "Alright let's go tell them." Natsu said running off dragging Lucy with him. Upon reaching them Natsu shouted to them his plan.

"Me and Lucy are going to stay at my place for the next 2 weeks so you guys can use Lucy's apartment." Natsu declared. "What seriously?!" Romeo asked. "Yeah that's what we decided." Natsu replied. "No we couldn't I wouldn't want to cause you and Lucy any trouble." Wendy said not wanting to put Lucy out.

"Don't worry Wendy it's no trouble plus with you living at Fairy Hills and Romeo living with his dad you don't have all that great of options for living places anyway." Lucy assured Wendy. "Really are you sure?" Wendy asked. "Of course you can then Happy and Carla can use your apartment in Fairy Hills." Lucy said in reply.

"Then if Romeo agrees I accept your kind offer." Wendy said. "I agree too." Romeo said. "Ok then lets all go and pack up our stuff and get settled into our temporary homes." Lucy said dragging Natsu with her to her apartment.

**~With Gajeel and Levy~**

"So squirt since you live in Fairy Hills and men aren't allowed there you'll be staying at my place." Gajeel stated. "I guess there is no other option so let's go to my place so I can get what I'll need while at your place." Levy sighed tugging at the cuffs to get him to follow with her.

**~With Laxus and Cana~**

"So since I live at Fairy Hills I will need to move in with you." Cana said. "WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING CANA LIVE WITH YOU!" Guildarts shouted hearing Cana's words. "DAD! Don't be so over protective." Cana complained at her father's clingy-ness.

"No way am I letting you move in with him." Guildarts said firmly. "Sorry old man but she's got to move in with me." Laxus defied Guildarts. "Why does she HAVE to move in with you?" Guildarts asked fuming that Laxus would dare defy him. "She has to because..." Laxus paused pulling Cana close to him resting his free hand on Cana's waist. His other hand linked to Cana rested on her stomach as if he was touching a pregnant belly. Cana catching what Laxus' plan Cana laid her hand on top of his on her stomach.

"She has to because what?! Guildarts asked impatiently. "She has to because she is pregnant with my baby." Laxus declared boldly smirking at Guildarts. "Cana tell me that this is some kind of joke." Guildarts demanded. "It's not a joke, I'm in love with him and I'm going to have his baby." Cana said gazing into Laxus' eyes with love.

"See old man, she needs to be with me so we can raise the baby together." Laxus smiled broadly now stroking Cana's flat stomach. Realizing that what he heard was not a joke he froze then passed out falling onto the floor. "Well that went well let's get him to the infirmary before we go and get my things." Cana said.

"Well now that he's taken care of we should go get your things." Laxus said. "I wonder what he'll do when he finds out we lied?" Cana mused as they walked to Fairy Hills. "Well I guess we'll have to make it not a lie." Laxus said smirking at Cana.

**~With Freed and Mirajane~**

"You, Elfman and Lisanna live together right so you can move in with me." Freed stated. "Sounds like a plan we just have to go and get some of my things. "Alright let's go." Freed said.

**~With Bickslow and Lisanna~**

"Alright Mira is going to move in with Freed so I guess I'll move in with you so Elfman and Evergreen can move in to our place." Lisanna said. "Sounds good let's go get your things." Bickslow said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Not Planned**

**Me: Today I have Erza helping me with the disclaimer.**

**Erza: Thank you for having me, Miss Ito.**

**Me: It's my pleasure, please call me Akari.**

**Erza: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. She does own this story and any characters she makes up.**

**Me: Thank you Erza.**

**Erza: It is my pleasure to be helpful to you.**

**Me: Here for being so helpful I got you 5 strawberry cakes. *holds out the cakes***

**Erza: *Delightedly takes cakes* Thank you Akari call on me whenever you should need help. *eats piece of cake with stars in her eyes***

**Me: Thanks now onto the story.**

The 2 weeks were over and only 3 new couples had gotten together. They were Laxus and Cana; Bickslow and Lisanna; Freed and Mirajane. Mira was a bit disappointed at the results but she was dating Freed so she was a little less upset. Lucy had gotten to see what Natsu had done on his house and was impressed. Even though Natsu had planned to show her after they got married he decided to show her now and on her birthday, tomorrow, he was going to propose to her.

Mira had planned a surprise birthday party so she had Natsu take her on an overnight job so they could surprise her. Mira was putting on the finishing touches on the decorations as everyone began to arrive. Once everyone had arrived they hid because Natsu was told to bring Lucy at 9 o'clock to the party. Everyone sat in anticipation waiting for the guild doors to open.

Just then Lucy and Natsu walked into the dark guild the lights flew on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "SURPRISE! HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY LUCY!" Everyone yelled as they stood up. "Oh my gosh what a surprise you shouldn't have!" Lucy exclaimed tears in her eyes from happiness. "Happy Birthday Luce!" Natsu declared picking Lucy up.

Once everything settled down Lucy sat at a table as she was served her special birthday breakfast. Lucy enjoyed the delicious meal once done Mira took her dishes away people came up to her wishing her happy birthday soon it was lunchtime. Again Lucy was served with a special birthday lunch, after she had finished Mira again took away her plates then going onto the stage.

"Would the birthday girl Lucy please come to the stage." Mira said into the microphone. Lucy walked onto the stage wondering just what Mira had planned. "Here go change into this." Mira said handing Lucy a dress. "Why?" Lucy asked confused. "Just go and once you're done come back here." Mira instructed Lucy.

Lucy had changed into the dress and walked onto the stage. The dress was light pink and had a corset like middle part the dress had spaghetti straps and attached to them were sheer light pink sleeves that bellowed out falling past her hands. Lucy walked onto the stage where she was directed to sit on a chair that had been placed there for her.

"Would Prince Natsu Dragneel bring Princess Lucy Heartfilia her tiara." Mira called into the crowd. Natsu dressed like a prince walked on the stage and put a small tiara onto Lucy's head then kissing her hand. "Thank you now it is time for the princess to receive her presents." Mira said smiling brightly.

Lucy just went along with what Mira had planned enjoying all the attention. "Princess Lucy will draw names from this satchel, once your name is called you shall come and bring her your gifts." Mira explained. It was then Lucy looked at everyone in the guild only to see them also in old-fashioned clothes from fairy tales, including Mira.

Lucy took the satchel and drew the first name. "King Makarov Dreyar." Lucy called smiling at the title for the master. "Princess Lucy this gift is for you." The master said giving Lucy a small box. Lucy opened the present to find a necklace with a small diamond pendant. "Thank you for the beautiful gift King Makarov." Lucy said hugging the master tears in her eyes. "You are welcome my princess." Master said as he left the stage.

Lucy set her gift aside calling the next name. "Queen Mavis Vermillion." Lucy called wondering if she was just randomly picking names or if it was set up in a certain order. The ghost of Mavis came up to the stage handing Lucy a medium sized box. "For you Princess Lucy." Mavis said smiling her sweet smile. Lucy opened it to find a book labeled Fairy Tail. "It is some interesting stories and facts about the guild and how I started it." Mavis explained. "Thank you Queen Mavis I will treasure it always." Lucy said hugging her.

Lucy called the next name. "Prince Gray Fullbuster." Lucy called. Gray walked onto the stage fully dressed unlike the usual missing shirt. He handed her a medium sized box that had an ice bow on it. Lucy opened it and found a pair of white high heeled sandals that had small snowflakes on them. "I love them Prince Gray." Lucy smiled at him.

"Princess Erza Scarlet." Lucy called the next name. Erza walked up carrying a large box. Lucy opened it and inside was an outfit that was a dress metal place on it on different places. Along with the dress there were boots and a small daggae. "I love it." Lucy exclaimed hugging Erza. Lucy always admired Erza's different armors and weapons and now she had her own with a dagger.

Lucy continued calling everyone's names receiving several presents. She thanked everyone for each gift and was enjoying it all soon it was time for dinner so Lucy had another amazing meal. After dinner the lights went out, Mira walked over to Lucy holding a cake with lit candles. She began to sing Happy Birthday which everyone joined in on. She set the cake on the table and Lucy closed her eyes blowing out the candles.

Everyone was enjoying cake laughing and smiling Lucy loved how it made her feel. It was starting to get late and it was around 9 at night. Just as everyone was starting to wind down a voice called out from the stage. "Can I have your attention please." They called everyone turned to the voice seeing Natsu. "I would like to make a speech." He said waiting a bit before talking again.

"Lucy since the day I met you I knew that you were someone very important. I was right in thinking that you have proven that you are special many times since you have joined the guild. Not only have brought us all together but have given us hope when we had none. You are a sweet, loving, caring, kind and beautiful person no one could ever change that. That is what I love about you, you have given your all several times and shown just who you are. I want to know you more so if you Lucy Grace Heartfilia would do me the honor, would you marry me?" Natsu said this walking off the stage towards Lucy getting down on one knee in front of her holding a ring out to her.

Tears came to Lucy's eyes her hands covered her mouth as sobs engulfed her body. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." Lucy choked out hugging Natsu. Natsu hearing her answer stood up kissing her then twirling her around. Applause filled the guild as the two looked at each other breaking their trance making them remember that they were still at the guild.

"Congratulations my children I am very happy for you." The master said to them. "Thanks." Natsu and Lucy replied together. They were bombarded with congratulations and well wishes for their future. Eventually everyone went home and so did Lucy and Natsu.

**~Time Skip~**

Lucy had just finished her night-time bath she walked into her room wearing an old t-shirt and old pajama shorts. Her eyes were closed so at first she did not see that Natsu was still there. "Ahgck." Lucy said her eyes now open Natsu sitting on her bed. "Natsu what are you still doing here?" Lucy asked embarrassed at her choice of pajamas.

"I want to stay here tonight." Natsu said casually. "No." Lucy said. "Awww come on Luce, please." He begged. "Fine." She said giving in. Lucy climbed into bed and so did Natsu who cuddled with her. "Luce?" Natsu asked as they laid in bed. "What?" Lucy asked yawning. "I was thinking that we should get married on December 27 this year." Natsu replied.

"Why?" Lucy asked more awake. "It is the date Igneel found me and the day my parents got married." He answered. "Oh that sounds good December 27 it is." Lucy said falling asleep. Natsu smiled pulling her closer to him as he fell asleep.

**~Next Day~**

Cana had announced the day after the 2 weeks that she was 2 and a half months pregnant, having gotten pregnant by Laxus the night Natsy and Lucy started dating. So when she and Laxus had told Gildarts she was pregnant she actually was except she didn't know yet. The two of them went to the court and got married so the baby would have a stable home.

Mira was over the moon with happiness first Cana gets pregnant then marries Laxus, Jellal had proposed to Erza and now Lucy and Natsu were engaged. She was sure she wasn't going to get any happier until Lucy had told her when the day for the wedding was going to be. She was already helping Lucy with her plans so now she was going to have to work faster.

Lucy just let Mira handle the details knowing that it was what Mira really wanted. Lucky for Mira though Erza and Jellal had planned their wedding for next August. Just then Juvia ran over to the bar declaring she and Gray were engaged and that they were having their wedding on January 12. Mira was thrilled so many new couples getting married was this planned? No it wasn't planned it just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Here They Come**

**Me: Today Asuka will be helping with the disclaimer.**

**Asuka: Akari does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Thank you Asuka you are a great helper you will make a good big sister onto the story.**

It was a cold November morning the guild sat in anticipation waiting for the news that Bisca had given birth to their second child. She was also pregnant at the same time as Cana. Alzack paced back and forth waiting impatiently, Asuka was playing with Nadia and Hiriko. Just then Porlyusica walked out and spoke to Alzack, "You may go in now." Then she left not saying anything else to him.

Alzack walked into the room to see Bisca holding their new baby. "Come meet your son." Bisca said motioning for him to come over. Alzack approached the bed looking at his new son. The baby had medium green hair with dark green eyes. "May I hold him?" He asked. Bisca handed the baby to Alzack who held him with love in his eyes.

"He is perfect, what do you want to name him?" Alzack asked. "I was thinking Fuyuki, what do think?" Bisca asked. "Fuyuki Connell I like it." Alzack said handing the baby back to Bisca. "Why don't you go get Asuka to come and meet her brother." Bisca suggested. Alzack left to get their daughter and once back he introduced her to her brother.

**~Time Skip~**

Everyone was celebrating the birth of Fuyuki along with the family. Everyone took turns holding the baby and some girls took forever holding him because they never wanted to let go of him. Cana took the longest forever thinking about how she would be having a baby of her own in a couple of weeks. She smiled happy she would have a baby of her own to love and hold forever.

Cana was due around the middle to end the end of December and today was November 13th the day after Fuyuki was born. Cana finally handed the now awake Fuyuki to his mom so he could eat. Cana rubbed her belly feeling her baby kick she smiled wondering whether she was going to have a boy or a girl.

**~ 1 Month Later~**

Wedding preparations were in full swing everyone excited for the wedding of Natsu and Lucy. People were decorating and working on different wedding plans when a loud scream was heard. Everyone turned to see Cana clutching her stomach her face contorted in pain. Laxus rushed to her side to see if she was alright.

"What's wrong, Cana?" Laxus asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "My water broke." Cana said panting in pain still holding her stomach. Laxus picked her up and carried her to the infirmary while Gildarts left to get Porlyusica. Laxus laid a panting Cana in a bed then sitting next to the bed holding her hand.

Wendy followed them into the room to watch over Cana until Porlyusica arrived. "Laxus go get Bisca." Cana requested her face scrunched up in pain. Laxus left to do her bidding coming back with Bisca. "Laxus I know you want to be with her right now but it might be better if you weren't in the room with her." Bisca said knowing how it was when she gave birth.

Laxus nodded kissing Cana's hand before he left the room to wait for Porlyusica. "Let's get you into a nightgown it will be more comfortable." Bisca said helping the groaning Cana. Once Cana had changed they had her resituate on the bed Cana yelling out in pain again. "Wendy let's see how she is doing." Bisca instructed Wendy.

They lifted the covers and her gown to see how dilated Cana was. Once they were done they put the covers back and Wendy went to have Mira heat up some water while Bisca held Cana's hand. "Ahg... Ahhh!" Cana yelled as another contraction coursed through her. "You are having contractions about every six minutes." Bisca stated having looked at the clock on her last contraction and this one.

Wendy had just come back with some towels, she set them down and went over to Cana. "Okay Cana Porlyusica will be here soon but until then I'm going to need you to listen to me and Bisca." Wendy said to a sweating and panting Cana. "Alright could I have some water?" Cana asked extremely thirsty. "Sure I'll go get you some." Bisca said leaving the room.

Bisca returned with the water for Cana who excepted it gratefully. Shortly after Porlyusica walked into the infirmary taking over for Wendy. She examined Cana seeing that she was 5 centimeters dilated and her contractions were 4 minutes apart. "It may be a few hours until you give birth since this is your first time giving birth." Porlyusica said simply. Cana groaned in pain and the thought of having so much pain for hours.

**~Time Skip~**

It had been 5 hours since Porlyusica had arrived and Cana was ready to give birth. "You need to push now." Porlyusica ordered Cana. "GAHHHHH... I'M GOING TO MURDER LAXUS FOR THIS!" Cana screamed as she pushed. Bisca held Cana's hand while Wendy waited to give Porlyusica to wrap up the baby then Wendy would bathe it.

"Push!" Porlyusica ordered again. "NGHHH... IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Cana screamed while pushing again. "Again!" Porylusica demanded. "AHHHHH!" She screamed in agony pushing as hard as she could. "I can see the head. Wendy get ready." Porlyusica ordered. "Okay." Wendy said stepping closer.

"One last push!" Porlyusica ordered. "MNMMMM...AHHH... GAHHHHH!" Cana screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed with all of her strength. Once done she plopped back panting sweat dripping off her as she heard the baby's first cries. "Good job you're all done." Porlyusica said going to help Wendy bathe the baby. Bisca cleaned Cana up wiping the sweat off her face giving her some water.

Wendy walked over the cleaned baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. "Congratulations Cana you have a heathy and beautiful baby girl." Wendy smiled handing the baby to Cana. Once the baby was in her mother's arms Wendy and Bisca left the room leaving Porlyusica to finish up.

Porlyusica walked out and told Laxus he could go into the room to see Cana and the baby. Laxus walked over to Cana who was holding the baby, her hair was messed up and she was tired but she had a huge smile on her face as she held the baby. "Laxus meet your daughter, would you like to hold her?" Cana asked smiling up at Laxus' face.

He nodded and Cana placed the baby in his arms so he could look at her better. Laxus looked down at the baby her hair was the same color as her mother's but her eyes were a gray blue-green like his. "What do you want to name her?" Cana asked as Laxus smiled looking at their baby.

"I was thinking that she should have your mother's name in it." Laxus responded handing the baby back. "How about Madison Cornelia?" Cana suggested cradeling the baby. Laxus thought for a moment before speaking to Cana. "Madison Cornelia Dreyar, it fits her perfectly." He answered smiling.

**~2 Days Later~**

It had been 2 days since Cana had given birth and today everyone was going to meet the newest addition to the Fairy Tail family. Cana had been staying in the infirmary the past 2 days so they didn't have far to go. Laxus had his arm around Cana while she carried Madison into the guild hall.

"If I could have evryone's attention please." Laxus said catching everyone's attention. "Everyone meet Madison Cornelia Dreyar, Maddie for short." Cana said introducing her baby. Everyone especially the women flocked to get a look at the tiny baby girl. "Everyone back up you will all get your turns to hold her first Master Makarov and Gildarts get to hold her." Cana said.

Cana handed the baby to the master which he held carefully. "Welcome to the family Madison." He said his eyes watering a bit then he handed the bay to Gildarts. "Hi Madison, I'm your grandpa Gildarts." Gildarts said tears in his eyes his voice chocking up. He was touched knowing that they had given her Cornelia's name as their baby's middle name, and that he was a grandpa.

Gildarts handed the baby back to her mother while he wiped at his eyes. Cana walked over to the bar with Madison so she could sit down while everyone came to hold her. The girls flocked to Cana once she sat down so they could fawn over baby Maddie. "Mira and Lucy get to hold her first since Lucy will be getting married soon and they need to work on last minute things." Cana said handing the baby to Mirajane.

"Hi Maddie I'm your Auntie Mirajane." Mira cooed to the baby before handing her to Lucy. "Hi sweetie, I'm your Auntie Lucy." Lucy also cooed to her handing the baby back to Cana. "Well Mira and I need to get going but I am glad to meet your daghter." Lucy said waving goodbye as she and Mira left.

Cana then handed Madison to Evergreen saying to just pass her on. An hour passed before Madison made her way back to her mother's arms. Cana took her to the waiting room to feed, change and put her to sleep. The waiting room had been turned into a nursery for the babies when Bisca and Cana were pregnant. Cana smiled to herself thinking that from now on there would be one baby after another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Here Comes The Bride**

**Me: Today I have Cana helping me.**

**Cana: Akari does not Own Fairy Tail. Now if you will excuse me Madison is crying.**

**Me: Well thank you for your help now onto the story.**

Today was the day, the day that Natsu was going to marry Lucy. Both were extremely nervous as they got ready for the day. Natsu was wearing black tuxedo with his scarf wrapped around his neck like it usually was. Gray, Gajeel and Romeo were the groom's-men Gajeel being the Best man. They were wearing black suites with light pink ties.

The bride's-maids were Levy, Juvia and Wendy they all wore long sleeved light pink dresses with a darker pink bow on the waist. Levy was the maid of honor and was currently making sure Lucy was alright.

Lucy's dress was sleeveless with a bust that was covered in lace and there was a ribbon underneath the breasts. It flowed down in a trumpet style the skirt reaching the floor and was slightly longer in the back. Her hair was pulled into a French braid that fell down the middle of her back. The veil was held in place by a small tiara a part falling in front of her face and another down her back. The edges were lacy and the back part was a cathedral length.

Lucy wore small dangly diamond earrings and the necklace she got from Master. She also wore the sandals Gray had gotten her for her birthday. Lucy wanted to follow the tradition of 'something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.' Her something old was her earrings, her something new was the sandals and necklace. For something borrowed Lucy had a bracelet from Levy and for her something blue Juvia gave her a blue ribbon to tie around the flowers.

Everything was ready now to walk down the aisle say their vows ands walk back down the aisle as husband and wife. Natsu stood at the front of the guild with Master Makarov who was preforming the ceremony waiting for the music to start playing. Music played cueing the groom's-men and bride's-maids to walk down the aisle. Then then the bridal march began and everyone stood.

Lucy walked down the aisle with Gildarts who she had chosen to give her away. Natsu couldn't help but stare as Lucy walked towards him a huge smile spread across his face. Lucy and Gildarts arrived at the front and everyone sat down the song now over.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Natsu and Lucy." Master spoke. "Who brings this woman to be wed?" He asked continuing. "I do." Gildarts responded handing Lucy over to Natsu.

"Marriage is an important challenge that we go through in life and should not be entered into lightly. For Natsu and Lucy to be here today taking this commitment shows that they have thought about this carefully before deciding to get married." Master spoke.

"Now if I could have the rings." Master said. Gajeel stepped forward handing master the rings. "Natsu you go first." He said. "I, Natsu Dragneel, take you, Lucy Heartfilia, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presense od God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Natsu said putting the ring on her finger.

"Your turn Lucy." Master said. "I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you, Natsu Dragneel, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presense od God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Lucy said putting the ring on his finger.

"If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." Master continued waiting a few seconds. "Since nobody objects I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Master said. Natsu lifted Lucy's veil and leaned in kissing Lucy while everyone clapped. After they kissed Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style and ran down the aisle.

**~Time Skip~**

It was now time for the reception where Natsu and Lucy cut the cake. After a little while master walked onto the stage to make a speech. "Attention." He said. "I would like to make a speech. As you all know I consider each one of you as my children so seeing 2 of my children find the person they want to spend the rest of their lives with brings me great joy. So congratulations Natsu and Lucy." Master said raising his glass in a toast.

Gray was the next to make a speech. "I have known Natsu for a long time and in that time I had never thought that their would be a girl stupid enough to marry him. I know now that Lucy is not stupid in marrying Nastu but extremely patient with him. Natsu you are one lucky man for having a girl like Lucy as your wife. I wish you both the best of luck in your new life together." Gray said raising his glass.

Erza followed after Gray. "Lucy I have known Natsu a long time and he has always been immature and reckless. Ever since he met you he has changed becoming more mature and less reckless. You have had a huge affect on him and have made him into a better person. I wish both of you happiness in your new life together, I hope that I will be just as happy as both of you." Erza spoke toasting the couple.

Lucy went next. "Natsu the day I met you was one of the best days of my life. You saved me even though you hardly knew me then you brought me here to Fairy Tail. I will always remember how you smiled as we ran away from the army after you destroyed that port in Hargeon. I can remember thinking that you were someone very special, and I was right. I love you very much and I have for a long time. I can't wait for our new life to begin." Lucy said looking at Natsu.

Natsu was the last person to speak. "First I want to explain why I chose today to marry Lucy. The first reason is that it is the same day as my real parents got married and second it was the date Igneel found me. On the day he found me he found with me a locket, a ring, and 2 letters. One was addressed to him the other to me. The letter explained to him who I was and what had happened to them, it also said to give me my letter when I was older.

"Having learning things from Igneel and that letter I am the person I am today. The reason I can love is because of them, so when I realized I loved Lucy I began to be better for her. Lucy I love you so much and I will always be here for you and I will always love you." Natsu said also looking at Lucy.

After the speeches it was time for Lucy to toss the bouquet. "Ok on the count of three, 1! 2! 3!" Lucy shouted tossing the bouquet. Lucy turned around to see that Levy had caught it. Then Natsu took the garter off Lucy tossing it, Gajeel caught it.

Everyone laughed knowing that it meant they were going to be next to get married. The day was amazing and everyone was happy and had an amazing time at the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lyon is What?!**

**Me: Today I have Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel helping me.**

**Mrs. Dragneel: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Mr. Dragneel: She does own this story which I love because Lucy is now my wife.**

**Mrs. Dragneel: I love you Natsu.**

**Mr. Dragneel: I love you too, Lucy.**

**Me: *The newlyweds begin to make out* Well since they're busy let's get to the story.**

Today was Gray and Juvia's wedding and so not only was it just the gild members but a few others including Lyon. Gray wore a black tux his groomsmen wore suites with light blue ties. The bridesmaids wore cap sleeved light blue dresses. Juvia's dress was long bell sleeves and was simple in a mermaid style. Her veil was similar to Lucy's only chapel length and her hair was just flowing down her back.

At the reception they threw the bouquet and garter the bouquet was caught by Wendy and the garter was caught by Romeo. After the reception they left for their honeymoon while everyone tossed rice at them.

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia were all back from their honeymoon's but still in married bliss which made them get teased. Just then through the doors of the guild came Nadia holding Lyon's hand. At Gray and Juvia's wedding she had met him and since they have the same type of magic she liked him immediately. Therefore she asked him to visit her which he was more than glad to do because he felt a connection to her.

Since Gray and Juvia had just gotten back from their honeymoon they weren't aware that every couple days Lyon would come to Fairy Tail to be with Nadia. "Hi Lyon why are you here and holding Nadia's hand?" Gray asked curiously. "Lyon cam to visit with me." Nadia spoke smiling. "I met her at your wedding and she asked if I would come visit her so she could work on her magic better." Lyon explained further picking Nadia up.

"Nadia you know I could help you." Gray said feeling a bit jealous. "I know but I wanted Lyon to help me." Nadia said hugging Lyon tighter. "Now that's just not fair." Gray pouted. "It seems that she likes me better than you Gray." Lyon said laughing.

"Hey Lyon why are you here again you just came yesterday and you usually come every couple days?" Nadia asked looking at the said man. "I wanted to ask your master if I could join the guild." Lyon said. "What I thought you were part of Lamia Scale?" Gray said shocked.

"I was but when Nadia asked if I would help her with her magic I thought it might be better if I was in the same guild as her. And since I didn't want to her to have to move I left Lamia Scale to join Fairy Tail." Lyon explained. "Welcome to the guild Lyon." The master said popping out of no where. "Where would you like your guild mark?" Mira asked coming up to the group.

"Same as Gray's only make it a light blue." Lyon responded taking his shirt off. "You are now an official member." Mira said smiling returning to work at the bar. Gray just stood there his moth hanging open as he watched everything around him. "Gray darling are you alright?" Juvia asked worried about her husband.

Gray just stood there not answering Juvia's question so Nadia and Lyon left the couple. Nadia then ran over to Hiriko to ask her a question before she returned to Lyon. "Can we go for a walk?" Nadia asked the white haired ice mage. "Sure." He answered grabbing her hand.

Nadia led the way bringing them a short distance before stopping. "Why did you stop?" Lyon asked the small girl. "I wanted to tell you something." Nadia said quietly. "Alright go ahead I'm listening." Lyon encouraged. "Before my mom died she gave me a letter telling me to go to the guild Fairy Tail where I would meet a wizard named Gray Fullbuster. She said that he would know a man named Lyon Vastia, you, and that when I met you I was supposed to give the letter to you." Nadia spoke seriously for her age.

"Why did she ask you to do that?" Lyon asked confused. "Mommy didn't say why just that you were important and that I had to give you this letter." Nadia answered pulling a letter out of her pocket. Lyon took the letter that had his name on it opening it so he could read what it said inside.

Once he had finished he dropped to his knees and hugged Nadia close tears falling from his eyes. "Why are you crying?" Nadia asked. "Well I'm sad and happy." Lyon said. "Why are you sad and happy?" Nadia asked wondering how he could be happy and sad. "Well I'm sad because I never knew something and I am happy because now I know." He answered.

"What is it?" Nadia asked curious. "Well you see your mom and I used to date but we broke up because she said she no longer wanted to date me. What I didn't know was that she broke up with me because she was going to have you and she didn't want me to know." Lyon explained to the girl. "Why?" She asked confused. "I'm not sure why but now I know, sweetie I am your dad." Lyon said chocking up.

"What? Mommy said my daddy wasn't around anymore." Nadia said tears forming in her eyes. "I know but that was because I didn't know about you, but now I do." He said tears in his eyes again. "So you're my daddy?" She asked tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes I am." He answered wondering what she was going to do.

"Daddy!" She yelled hugging him. Lyon held her in his arms kissing her head as he held the daughter he never knew he had. After a few minutes they pulled apart and went into the guild. Nadia ran to go tell Hiriko while Lyon went to the bar to re-read the letter and think.

"Hey what's that." Gray asked, he had finally came back after being shocked. "A letter." Lyon answered bluntly. "From who?" Gray asked sitting next to Lyon. "Remember how I dated that girl Rebecca Meadows?" Lyon asked. "Sure I do, I remember that she broke up with you and were devastated.

"It's from her." Lyon stated. "What does it say?" Gray asked confused as to why after so long she had written to him. "Here." Was the only thing Lyon saaid as he handed Gray the letter to read for himself.

_Dear Lyon,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did all those years _

_ago, but I had a good reason for doing as I did. You see I _

_found out I was pregnant with your baby, and because I didn't _

_want to force you into being a father I left without telling you. _

_Nadia is your daughter, I don't ask that you take care_

_of her but just acknowledge her as yours. I am sorry for not_

_telling you and it is a decision that I have regretted everyday._

_Please just know that I was doing what I thought was best for_

_you and your future, I understand if you despise me for keeping_

_her from you._

_I only wanted you to be happy because I loved you more than anyone else. I still love you and I always have, and always will._

_Love,_

_Rebecca Meadows_

"Wow." Gray was shocked after reading the letter. "Yeah, I know." Lyon responded. "So what are you going to do?" Gray asked. "Well once I find a place to live I'll have her move in with me and I will be her dad." Lyon said wiping his hand down his face. "Well man the apartment building a few houses away from my place is looking for someone so maybe you should go check it out." Gray said supporting his long time friend.

"Thanks I'll go do that now." Lyon said getting up to leave. Before he left he hugged Nadia goodbye saying that he was going to look for a house for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Joshua Kohl, Adam Jacobs and Melody Kohl**

**Me: Today I have Gajeel and Levy helping me.**

**Levy: Akari Ito doesn't own Fairy Tail she does own this story.**

**Gajeel: Good thing she doesn't because if she did I wouldn't be so awesome.**

**Me: I resent that statement but let's get to the story.**

It was March a few months after Natsu had married Lucy, Gray had married Juvia and Lyon found out Nadia was his daughter. Everything in the guild was normal with Gray and Natsu starting a fight dragging in other men from the guild. The doors to the guild opened causing some eyes to turn towards it and spot 3 people they did not know.

"Excuse me I'm searching for Hiriko Knight and Nadia Meadows I'm a friend of theirs from their hometown I heard that they joined this guild." The young woman with 2 younger boys said as she entered the guild. Hearing their names and the mention of their hometown Hiriko and Nadia turned to look at the visitors. Their eyes lit up as they saw people they thought they would never see again.

"Melody, Joshua, Adam we thought you died." The girls yelled as they ran to the newcomers. "We managed to escape when the town was attacked." The older boy said. "I missed you so much Adam." Nadia said crying hugging the younger boy who held her tight. "Yeah I missed you to Nadia." The boy hugging her said. "Joshy I was so worried about you." Hiriko said hugging the older boy. "Yeah you had me worried to Hiri." The boy said hugging Hiriko.

"What did you two not miss me?" The woman joked. "No we missed you too." Nadia said hugging the woman. "It's just that Josh and Adam where our best friends so we hugged them first." Hiriko added hugging the woman. Lyon who hadn't been in the room when the newcomers arrived called for Nadia because he didn't know where she had gone.

"Nadia where did you go?" Lyon said as he approached the front of the guild where a small crowd had gathered. "Daddy, daddy guess what some of my friends from the town I lived in that was destroyed are here!" Nadia shouted running towards her dad who had called her. "I thought you said that Hiriko was the only one who survived the attack." Lyon said as Nadia led him towards her friends. "That is what we thought but somehow they escaped, see." Nadia said pointing to the 2 boys and young woman.

Lyon looked at the group seeing a boy with light brown hair just a little older than Nadia, a boy with blonde hair who was a little older than Hiriko and a woman with long dark brown wavy hair and blue eyes. The moment his eyes saw the woman he knew exactly who she was, she was someone he had known before he met Gray. "Melody, Melody Kohl is that you?" Lyon asked. "Lyon is that you I thought I would never see you again." Melody shouted running to hug Lyon.

"It is you I missed you too." Lyon said hugging the woman against him. "Ok Lyon now it's time for you to explain how someone Nadia knows also knows you." Gray said his fight with Natsu put aside. "Gray this is Melody Kohl my fiancée." Lyon said. "SHE'S YOUR WHAT?!" Gray asked shocked. "You see before I met Ur I lived in a town where my best friend was Melody a girl who was 3 months younger than me. We grew up together and where very close but the day came I went in search of a powerful wizard to train under, Ur. On the day I left I promised I would return for Melody and that I would marry her." Lyon explained.

"I gave her a fake play ring as an engagement ring kissed her cheek and left." Lyon finished. "I took Lyon for his word but he never returned at times I nearly lost all hope, but I never stopped believing completely." Melody said adding onto Lyon's statement. "Ok so that explains the fiancée thing but what about the Nadia part?" Gray asked. "My family moved and my mom had another baby my brother Josh, Josh made Adam his friend along with Hiriko and Nadia. I often watched them for my mom and their parents when they played so that is how I know her." Melody explained.

"Let me get this straight you and Lyon where friends he left to train under Ur promising he would come back and marry you but he never did. Then your family moved and your mom had a baby your brother who is friends with Adam, Hiriko and Nadia, correct?" Gray asked her. "Yes." She replied. "So Lyon after Ur died you forgot your promise and became bitter towards me. Then we had the whole Galuna Island incident where we made up with each other but you still forgot your promise, right?" Gray continued. "Yes." Lyon answered.

"Then you joined Lamia Scale and met Rebecca Meadows Nadia's mom, you got her pregnant and she dumped you not telling you she was pregnant. She moved to the town where Melody lived where she had Nadia who became friends with Melody's brother Josh, Adam and Hiriko. And it wasn't until my wedding that you met Nadia later finding out you were her dad then Melody, Josh and Adam arrive out of the blue looking for Nadia and Hiriko. So until you saw Melody again today you had completely forgotten your promise?" Gray asked finding the situation funny.

"As much as I hate to admit it yes I did." Lyon answered. "I forgive you Lyon for forgetting but Rebecca never said that you were Nadia's dad so I'm having trouble comprehending that you and Nadia are related." Melody said confused. "Yeah it's kind of hard for me too." Lyon said. "Daddy fiancée means that 2 people are going to get married, so if Emi is your fiancée that she is going to be my mommy?" Nadia asked innocently.

"You call Melody Emi?" Lyon questioned. "When she was little she couldn't say my name right and it came out as Emi so it stuck." Melody explained. "Daddy you didn't answer my question, is Emi going to be my mommy?" Nadia asked pouting that she had been ignored. "Ummm..." Lyon said not sure how to answer the question. "Aren't you going to answer Lyon?" Gray teased his old friend.

"I will as soon as I have an idea what to say but first I need to know if Melody is still willing to marry me." Lyon spat back at Gray. "Of course I'm willing." Melody said hearing Lyon's words. "You are?" Lyon asked surprised she still would after all this time and finding out Nadia was his daughter. "Yes I am willing I always believed in you and I forgive you for forgetting our promise and even though during that time you were with Rebecca and she had Nadia your daughter I will always be willing to love and marry you." melody said resting a hand on Lyon's cheek.

Upon hearing those words Lyon leaned in and kissed Melody on the lips passionately. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Master Makarov said making the couple break apart. "Say what?!" They asked at the same time. "Well since you two were engaged and Nadia needs a mom I figured the sooner that you 2 get married the better. And your words were like vows so I pronounce you husband and wife." Master said smiling.

Lyon and Melody just stood there dumbfounded at what happened and that they had just gotten married. Nadia, Adam, Hiriko and Josh went to the bar to get some juice and Adam and Josh to join Fairy Tail. That left the two standing there alone the crowd disappearing. They just stood there, their mouths hanging open and their eyes staring at where the master had been.

After a few minutes they pulled themselves together and went to join the kids at the bar. Melody joined Fairy Tail her guild mark on the outside of her left ankle the same color as Lyon's. "Daddy does this mean that Emi, I mean mommy Adam and Josh be moving in with you, me and Hiriko?" Nadia asked. Hiriko moved in with Nadia because they didn't want to be separated.

"Well sweetie I guess it does." Lyon said patting Nadia's head. "Yay let's go I wanna show them our apartment." Nadia said tugging on Lyon's hand "Alright we'll go just as soon as everyone is ready to go." Lyon answered. "We're ready!" The four kids shouted. "Well then Mrs. Vastia, kids let's go." Lyon said ushering everyone out of the guild.

"Well I never thought I would see something like I did today." Mira said giggling at how strange and amazing the day had been.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Iron Love **

**Me: Today I have Freed and Mirajane helping me.**

**Mirajane: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Freed: But she does own this story in which I am with the exquisite Mirajane Strauss.**

**Mirajane: Oh stop Freed you're making me blush.**

**Freed: No I will not cease because I love you.**

**Mirajane: I love you too, Freed.**

**Me: So ummm do you think we can get started now.**

**Mirajane: Yes continue with the story.**

**Me: Then off to the land of Fiore.**

**~April 4, x793 Monday Morning ~**

Levy walked to the guild the sky was perfectly clear and she was in an extremely good mood, nothing could change that, at least which is what she thought. She opened the doors to the nearly empty guild there were only a few people there at this time of day. Levy always arrived at the guild first thing in the morning so she could have some quiet while she read. However she was not expecting to see Gajeel here this early he always came later in the day.

"G'mornin' shorty." Gajeel said as Levy approached his table. "Good morning Gajeel, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Levy greeted asking her question. "Is there a problem with me being here early?" Gajeel asked in return. "No it's just you usually don't come to the guild this early." Levy said sitting down at the table with Gajeel. "Well maybe I'll start comin' earlier." Gajeel said in reply.

"I think that would be nice." Levy said smiling as she picked up her book to read. Gajeel watched Levy as she read her book wondering to himself if it was really worth reading or not. He didn't know what to do since he never came this early to the guild and there wasn't much to do around yet. So for lack of anything else to do he sat and watched Levy's face as she read her book.

See Levy feeling as if someone was staring at her raised her head from her book to who was staring at her. Once raising her head she saw that Gajeel was the one watching her as she read. "Did you want to ask me something?" Levy asked wondering why he had been staring at her. "No, I was just wondering what you were readin'." Gajeel replied. "I'm reading a book called 'Love Comes Softly' by Janette Oke." Levy answered. (I do not own Love Comes Softly, Janette Oke does. I only used her book because it is one of my favorites check it out sometime.)

"Is it any good?" Gajeel asked Levy. "I think it's good but whether you would like it or not I don't know." Levy answered his question. Levy returned to reading her book when she felt his eyes watching her again. "Is there a reason why you're staring at me when I'm reading?" Levy asked slightly annoyed by him. "Just nothin' else to do." Gajeel answered. "Well if you want I can talk with you." Levy offered rather not wanting to get stared at.

"Sure I guess but about what?" Gajeel replied to Levy. "Well we could talk about ourselves, but I already know almost everything about you." Levy suggested nonchalantly. "You know almost everything about me do you, prove it." Gajeel taunted her a little. "You are the iron dragon slayer, you were raised by Metalicana the iron dragon, you can eat iron and other metals, your name is Gajeel Redfox, and you have long black hair and red eyes." Levy listed off facts she knew.

"Anything else?" Gajeel asked simply. "You are always looking for fights with other guild members but when push comes to shove you would defend Fairy Tail until your last breath. Even though you act tough you have a sensitive side that was revealed after Wendy joined the guild. You saw that she had a magical flying talking kitty like Natsu and you wanted to know why you didn't have one of your own since you were a dragon slayer too." Levy said teasing him a bit.

"Alright you know a lot but not everything." Gajeel said somewhat smugly. "Oh I'm not finished, I'm just getting started. You used to be in the guild Phantom Lord, you were known as Black Steel Gajeel, you destroyed the old Fairy Tail guild hall, you attacked me, Jet and Droy beating us up then pinning us to the sola tree in the south gate park where you painted Phantom's guild symbol on my stomach. Then Fairy Tail whooped Phantom Lord's butt, Phantom Lord was disbanded, then Master Makarov invited you to join Fairy Tail and you did.

"You fought alongside Natsu against Laxus in the battle of Fairy Tail, you enjoy singing although you are a bit tone deaf, during the time the guild was absorbed by the anima from Edolas you freed Gray and Erza with your dragon slaying magic. You met your Edolas version of you who was a free-lance journalist, you fought Pantherlily trying to save everyone else from turning into pure magic power, while fighting him you declared that you were going to take him back with you to Fairy Tail and make him your cat.

"When you returned to Earth-land you asked where he was you were answered by his smaller version which you hugged close while crying with joy that you had your own magical, flying, talking kitty-cat. When the master announced who would participate in the s-class advancement tests you offered to be my partner. I think the only reason was so you could fight the others and not trying to help me advance. You were upset when we got the serenity route then we had the second part and we ran into Grimoire Heart and you fought them of protecting me. You told me to run and get help that you would fight them off but you were already pretty beaten up so I used my solid script magic to give you iron so you could get enough energy to finish them off.

"When I returned with Juvia and Erza you had defeated them but you were down for the count too. You said to that you could defeat them and you proved it but I had to help you walk back to the base camp because you were so beat up. When Natsu and the rest defeated Grimoire Heart we all gathered back at the base camp, but then Acnologia arrived and even with all of the dragon slayers attacking him didn't go down so me and Freed where going to do some defense enchantments so everyone held hands focusing our magic when Acnologia roared and Tenrou Island was supposedly destroyed with no trace of the island or us.

"Then seven years passed and Fairy Tail was told that Tenrou Island still existed so they came in search of us and that is when the first master Mavis Vermillion made Tenrou Island appear where they found us and we returned to the guild feeling as if only a week had passed when it had actually been seven years. Then Michelle came to the guild bringing the clock hand from Lucy's father and we had the whole eclipse clock thing where you helped search for pieces to the clock.

"Then you trained for the Grand Magic Games and where in Fairy Tail team B which eventually merged into one Fairy Tail team where you fought and our guild won. Then you fought against the dragons and we defeated them then we had so stuff between and then the whole Tardaros and Face thing and now we're just kinda in a slow spot." Levy continued pretty summing up all that happened since she met him. "Alright I give you credit you do know quite a bit about me but I know a lot about you too." Gajeel challenged her back.

"Ok tell me what you know about me." Levy encouraged enjoying her talk with Gajeel. "You're short, you love reading but suck at writing, you use solid script magic, you're shy but can be feisty, you are in a team called Shadow gear with Jet and Droy, and you are the strongest of all of your team. Your best friend is Lucy and she has promised to let you be the first person to read her novel when she finishes it." Gajeel said showing off his knowledge.

"Is that it?" Levy asked him curiously. "Pretty much, at least it's what I know about you." Gajeel replied casually. "Seriously I know a lot more about you then you know about me." Levy said laughing at how little he actually knew her. "Well what else is there to know about you?" Gajeel asked slightly interested. "Wouldn't you like to know, if you really want to know me better ask me some questions." Levy invited playing with him a bit.

"Actually I would like to know so I will ask." Gajeel replied smirking at the little game they were playing. "Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to answer any of your questions, if you really want answers you'll have to work at getting them." Levy teased a hint of a flirt in her words. "Sounds fun I can't wait." Gajeel teased back a bit of flirting in his voice as he went to look at job requests. Levy sat there wondering what had just happened between her and Gajeel if that was just good natured teasing by him or was he flirting with her. Well whichever it had been she was looking forward to his attempts to learn more about her.

**~April 5, x793 Tuesday Morning~**

Levy sat at her normal table enjoying her usual morning coffee and the time to read a book without worrying that something was going to come flying at her from yet another fight. She was reading her book and was so enveloped in it that she had not seen Gajeel enter the guild and sit down at her table until he took her book.

"Do you seriously have to steal my book all the time?" Levy asked slightly annoyed at Gajeel. "Yeah because it is the only way to get your attention." Gajeel answered handing her book back to her. "So what did you want?" Levy asked slightly miffed. "Well I'm here to learn more about you, remember yesterday I said that I would be asking so here I am." Gajeel stated normally as if it were normal for him to come to the guild so early just to learn about Levy.

"Alright if you want to know me so much here is you're first thing you need to know. I don't like it when I am reading and someone comes and takes the book out of my hands, especially when it is a really good part." Levy said glaring at Gajeel for having done so earlier. "Alright I'll remember that." Gajeel said as he got up and left the table so Levy could continue her reading.

Every day went the same Gajeel would come to the guild early talk to Levy ask her a question or two then go off somewhere. They did this everyday unless one of them was on a mission, both grew accustomed to this every day happening that even when one was gone on a mission they felt as if something was missing in their day.

**~July 16, x793~**

It had been over 3 months now since Gajeel and Levy started to talk every day before anything else getting closer together. Levy sat at her usual table when Mira walked over to Levy and handed her a letter saying it arrived just a moment ago from the mailman. Levy carefully opened the letter pulling out a sheet of paper the sender wasn't known to her.

_Dearest Levia McGarden,_

_ I am writing to you to tell you that I your elder brother Aiden Jon McGarden have finally found you after many years of my searching for you. I heard through the grapevine that our mother and father passed away after I had left home but I was not told where you had ended up. I began to search for you to see if I could get any leads but was often found at a dead end. _

_ I have searched for you many long years in hope that one day I would find you. It was not until recently that I heard of a mage in the Fairy Tail guild that went by the name Levy McGarden. I have decided that I will come to see you on September 16, x793 in hopes I can get closer to you and we could be a family. Until then I wish you well and hope that you will be willing to except me as your family and brother. _

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ Aiden Jon McGarden_

Levy re-read the letter a few times to make sure she was reading what she thought she was. This really was a letter from the brother she hadn't seen since she was 3 years old, the one she wanted to meet again. It was early on the morning so not many people were at the guild yet but there were a few. Just then Gajeel entered the guild after he had been on a mission for a week.

He sat down at the table where he sat down across from the still stunned Levy. "Hey squirt I'm back." Gajeel said as Mira gave him a cup of coffee. "Oh hi Gajeel welcome back." Levy said distractedly as she sipped her coffee. "Hey that isn't your usual hello after returned from a mission." Gajeel said slightly concerned. "Oh sorry Gajeel I'm just a little distracted." Levy apologized temporarily being brought back into the real world.

"What's botherin' ya?" Gajeel asked curiously. "You remember how I told you that I have a brother who is 12 years older than me." Levy said trying to explain. "Yeah his name is Aiden right?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah him, well Mira handed me this letter and when I read it I found out it was from my brother. Apparently he heard that my parents passed away but he didn't hear what happened to me so he's been searching for me all this time. Apparently though he always met dead ends in searching for me and it wasn't until recently he hadn't know anything about where I was. Somewhere he heard about me a wizard in Fairy Tail and has decided to come and see me on September 16." Levy explained showing Gajeel the letter.

"Well ain't that good news?" Gajeel asked her. "Yes but after so long of not seeing him what will it be like?" Levy asked concerned. "Well if you're nervous when he comes to town I'll go with ya to meet him." Gajeel offered. "Thanks Gajeel I would appreciate it." Levy said smiling at the man in front of her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Aiden McGarden**

**Me: Today I have Mavis Vermillion helping me.**

**Mavis: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail she does own this story.**

**Me: Thanks for your help time to get to the story.**

The fateful day finally came the day that after so many years of not seeing him that Levy would finally be reunited with her brother. Erza and Jellal's wedding was on August 9, x793 and were currently enjoying a long honeymoon. Levy and Gajeel stood at the train station waiting for the person Levy had not seen since she was 3 years old, her brother.

The train pulled into the depot letting off the passengers before it began to move onto the next stop. Levy stood next to Gajeel holding a sign with her brother's name on it so he would be able to find her. The station began to clear away and Levy stood there biting her lip as she anxiously awaited to see her brother.

Finally a man began to walk towards Levy and Gajeel, the man was tall and slender but fairly well built. His hair was a similar style to that of Gray's except it was dark brown, he wore thin rimmed glasses and a nice shirt with nice jeans. "Excuse me my name is Aiden McGarden would you be Levia McGarden?" The man introduced himself to Levy and Gajeel. "I am Levia McGarden." Levy responded chocking back her tears.

At the same moment both Levy and the man calling himself Levy's brother moved to hug each other tight. "Levy I'm so glad to finally meet you again, you've grown so much." Aiden said as he hugged Levy. "You're one to talk since when did you get so old." Levy teased as she pulled away from the hug to wipe at her tears. "Hey I'm not that old I'm only 38 years old." He faked being offended by her words. "You're just like I remember." Levy said happily.

Levy and her brother shared laughs at how nothing had changed between them. "Alright joking aside who is this man here with you?" Aiden asked gesturing to Gajeel. "Oh Aiden this is Gajeel Redfox, he's my guild-mate." Levy said introducing the two men. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Redfox, as I said before I'm Levia's brother Aiden McGarden." Aiden said shaking Gajeel's hand. "You too, also call me Gajeel." Gajeel said trying to be polite.

The three left the station and headed to the guild hall so Aiden could meet everyone in Fairy Tail. Levy opened the door to the guild letting her brother, Gajeel and herself into the guild hall. The guild was up to its usual crazy antics because Levy had only told Gajeel about her brother coming to visit.

"Hey Levy why did you come to the guild so late today?" Lucy asked after sprinting over to Levy. "Hi Lucy, I came late because…" Levy was starting to explain when a table came flying towards where they were standing. "Dark Écriture, Reflect!" A shout called out deflecting the incoming table. The moment those word were shouted out from an unfamiliar voice the entire guild stopped what they were doing.

Silence was the only thing you heard as every pair of eyes looked towards the guilds doors. "What I thought this was a magic guild haven't you ever seen magic before?" Aiden teasingly asked the silent guild. "Of course we've seen magic before just not you." Natsu answered for everyone. "Oh I see I guess she didn't tell you I was coming to visit. I'm Aiden McGarden Levy's older brother." Aiden said introducing himself to the entire guild.

"How come Levy never told us about you?" Mira asked from behind the bar. "It never came up so I never thought to mention it." Levy explained. "Well then Aiden it's nice to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said running up to shake Aiden's hand. Natsu shook Aiden's hand before turning around to go stand next to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy Dragneel, Natsu's wife." Lucy said shaking Aiden's hand.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray introduced himself.

"I'm Juvia Fullbuster, Gray's wife." Juvia said next.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, you may call me Mira."

"I'm Freed Justine."

"I'm Sarusuke Crom, call me Jet."

"I'm Droy Jedd."

"I'm Wendy Marvell."

"I'm Romeo Conbolt."

Everyone introduced themselves to Aiden once they had all been introduced Levy took Aiden to go sit at the table she always sat at so they could talk. The forgotten fight was soon restarted causing things to fly by them as they talked. "So how come you told that guy Gajeel I was coming but no one else?" Aiden asked his sister teasing her a bit. "Well that's because he's my… my… my…" Levy couldn't finish her sentence not knowing what to call him.

"What is it really that hard to answer the question?" Aiden continued to tease her. "No it's not that hard just something we want to be kept quiet." Levy said trying to get him to drop the question. "All right if you don't want it to be said publicly you can just tell me I have to leave this evening so it can be our little secret." He coaxed Levy. "Gajeel and I are getting married tomorrow. Neither of us wanted a big deal made out of it so we decided to have a judge marry us on my birthday." Levy replied blurting out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Oh I see, I understand I won't say anything however I wish I had known so I could give you away but I need to get home so I'll come visit you another time." Aiden said. "Thanks I'll walk to the train station with you." Levy said. They left the guild and headed to the train station where they said goodbye as he boarded the train to return home.

Levy breathed a sigh of relief as the train left the station then she realized that she had told her brother a lie and now she had to do something to make the lie a truth. "So what is with this 'you and me getting married' stuff?" Gajeel asked startling Levy. "Oh hi, you overheard my conversation with Aiden didn't you?" Levy asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah I did so what's up with it?" Gajeel asked. "I couldn't think of what to call you so I said the first thing that popped into my head." Levy said pouting.

"So the first thing that popped into your head was to tell him we were getting married?" Gajeel asked bluntly. Levy nodded her head to embarrassed to say anything else. Gajeel burst into laughter catching Levy off guard with his reaction to what she had just admitted to. "Why are you laughing?" Levy asked surprised.

"Cause it's funny that it was the first thing that popped into your head to tell him." Gajeel said continuing to laugh. "I'm sorry I've made a big mess." Levy apologized. "Well I guess there's no other choice I'll meet you tomorrow morning at seven in front of the court house wear somethin' nice." Gajeel said no longer laughing. "Why?" Levy asked not understanding why he said that.

"Cause you and I are gettin' married tomorrow, you said so yourself." Gajeel stated as if it were not that big of a deal. "Wait you're okay with what I told him." Levy asked shocked. "Yeah why not you already told him that we were going to." Gajeel answered. "Thank you so much Gajeel it means so much to me." Levy said spontaneously hugging Gajeel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Wedding**

**Akari (me): Today I have 2 special guests helping me with the disclaimer, Hiriko Ito and Nadia Ito my 2 sisters.**

**Hiriko: Well Nadia isn't actually related to us but she is a close friend who we call our sister.**

**Nadia: You two are my Onee-chans.**

**Akari: It doesn't matter that we aren't related just that she is our sister, now can we please do the disclaimer?**

**Hiriko: Akari does not own Fairy Tail she does own this story.**

**Nadia: Even though she doesn't own Fairy Tail she does depict the characters extremely well.**

**Akari: You make me blush Nadia.**

**Hiriko: You're so silly, you know.**

**Nadia: She may be silly but she is a pretty good writer.**

**Akari: *****Sarcastically***** Thanks Hiriko. *Seriously* Thank you Nadia. :D**

**Hiriko: Alright I'll give her credit she did use us in her story.**

**Nadia: Yes she did you being Hiriko Knight and me being Nadia Meadows.**

**Akari: Okay enough babble let's get the show on the road.**

**Hiriko and Nadia: Aye Sir!**

Levy woke up early eager for the day because not only was it her birthday but the day she was going to marry Gajeel. Levy ate her breakfast then took a shower washing her hair, she put her hair into a french-braid that fell to about her mid-back since her hair had grown out. She put on a white sundress that she hadn't worn yet with a matching pair of high-heel sandals. She applied some make-up just enough to bring out her natural beauty but not so much as to be over-done. Her look was completed with a white headband that had a lacy bow on it with small forget-me-nots. The final touch was a simple silver locket that hung around her neck.

Gajeel woke up just as eager as Levy doing similar things as levy to prepare for the day. He ate breakfast then took a shower taking time to really clean his hair then brushing it into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He put on a white dress shirt and black pants and suite coat with a matching black tie. He wore black dress shoes and checked himself over before grabbing the ring he had been saving for her for months.

Both Gajeel and Levy left their houses anxious for what would happen soon. Gajeel made it to the courthouse first having his place closer to it then Levy's was. A few minutes later Levy arrived an anxious smile on her flushed face. "You look gorgeous." Gajeel said not holding back his praise. "Thanks you look handsome yourself." Levy replied her blush turning brighter pink.

They stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other waiting for the next step. "I guess we gotta go in so we can get married." Gajeel said breaking the silence between them. "Yes you're right." Levy said in reply. Gajeel held his arm out which Levy grabbed onto as they walked into the courthouse.

"Excuse me may I help you?" One of the women behind a desk next to a door asked when Gajeel and Levy walked into the waiting room to see the judge. "Yeah, could you tell Judge Scott Gajeel Redfox is here to see him?" Gajeel asked the woman. "Sure please take a seat I'll be right back." The woman stood up and went through the door next to her desk. A minute later the woman returned, "Go right in Mr. Redfox." The woman said gesturing for Gajeel to enter the room. "Thank you ma'am." Gajeel said as he and Levy entered the other room.

Gajeel held the door as Levy entered the room following her into the room while shutting the door behind them. "Well if it isn't my old friend Gajeel Redfox." A man with light brown hair said once the door shut. "Good to see you too, Kyle." Gajeel said opening his arms as if to gesture a hug after a long time of not seeing each other. "Alright all silliness aside what are you doing here?" The man asked becoming serious.

"I'm here to collect my favor." Gajeel answered just as seriously. "Alright what do you want?" The man called Kyle asked. "I'll get straight to the point I need you to marry me to that girl over there." Gajeel said pointing towards Levy. "Ha ha ha ha ha… why do you need me couldn't you have just had a normal wedding?" Kyle asked laughing at the request.

"'Course we coulda but shorty over there said it as a spur of the moment thing to her brother she hasn't seen for years, that she and I didn't wanna make a big deal of us gettin' married so we decided to have a judge marry us today, on her birthday." Gajeel explained as Levy fidgeted as Gajeel spoke. "Okay I get that by why did you agree to it?" Kyle asked inquisitively.

"Good question, because I kinda owe her one and I want to." Gajeel answered completely serious. "Alright let me just get Miss Carter and Miss Jones to act as witnesses for you two and then we'll preform the ceremony." The judge said stepping outside to get the two women. He took longer than he needed to when getting the women so Gajeel and Levy could talk. When Gajeel explained why he had agreed he say Levy's face surprised when he said he wanted to marry her.

"Gajeel when you said you agreed to marry me because you owed me one you meant from when you were in Phantom Lord right?" Levy asked her question. "Yeah I figure since I hurt you that I should repay you by doing something for ya." Gajeel answered blushing faintly. "I understand it but you really didn't have to do that, but that isn't what's bothering me." Levy said looking into Gajeel's eyes. "Then what is?" Gajeel asked looking back at her, looking in her eyes also.

"You said that you're marrying me because you _want_ to marry me, why?" Levy asked sincerely still looking in his eyes. "'Cause I really do _want_ to marry you, Levy, because I ummm… I … I love you." Gajeel said blushing and scratching the back of his neck. "Oh Gajeel… I love you too." Levy said reaching her hand up to cup his cheek.

They stood looking into each other's eyes for a few moments before they leaned in for a passionate kiss. "I guess we better get to the ceremony since you two seem so eager." The judge joked making them pull apart from their kiss. "Yeah let's get to it." Gajeel said blushing.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Gajeel Redfox and Levia McGarden. Gajeel take this ring and say your vows." Judge Scott instructed handing Gajeel a ring. "I, Gajeel Redfox, take you Levia McGarden, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Gajeel said slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Alright your turn Levia." The judge said handing Levy a ring. "I, Levia McGarden, take you Gajeel Redfox, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Levy said happily putting the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by being a judge of the law I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ethan said finishing the ceremony. Gajeel and Levy leaned in again for another passionate kiss sealing their vows becoming husband and wife. "Congratulations." Miss Carter and Miss Jones said clapping for the couple. "Alright now we just have to fill out some paper-work and then you'll be officially be Mr. and Mrs. Redfox." Kyle said signing the papers then having them and Miss Jones and Miss Carter sign.

"Alright all done, congratulations." Kyle said handing the papers to Levy. "Thanks Kyle I 'preciate this. Say hi to Clare and Mandie for me would ya." Gajeel said as they started to walk from the room. "Will do, stop by soon Mandie loves it when you come over." Kyle said walking with them outside the courthouse. "Of course we'll stop by soon." Gajeel said waving as he and Levy walked down the street.

"Who are Clare and Mandie?" Levy asked as they rounded the corner. "Kyle's wife and 4 year old daughter." Gajeel answered simply. "Now how exactly did you meet a judge?" Levy asked curiously. "Believe it or not he was the first person I met after Metalicana left me." Gajeel answered smiling. "So why did he owe you a favor?" Levy asked. "Well when he asked his wife to marry him her father wanted to be proven that he was a good man so he asked me his best friend. Kyle asked me to make sure I didn't say anything that could endanger him marrying his wife, since there were quite a few things that coulda done it." Gajeel said laughing at the memory.

"Oh that is really funny. So we better go change and then just meet up at the guild." Levy said giggling. "Yeah good idea see ya at the guild." Gajeel said as they parted ways. Levy began to walk to her place but Gajeel just stood there watching Levy until she went around a corner, then he began to walk to his place to change into some casual clothes.

Levy arrived at her room in Fairy Hills going to get a change of clothes. Levy changed into a cream colored Polo shirt and light green capris, she swapped out her headband for just a simple white one. She also wore a light gray sweater that was long and reached the floor. She wore some light green casual sneakers with anklet socks. She grabbed her favorite pale green bag that she put in her wallet, notebook, journal, book, pencil case, glasses, keys and pocket calendar.

Gajeel arrived at his place and changed into his usual attire the only thing different was his hair which was still in a ponytail. He grabbed his wallet putting it in his pocket then grabbing his keys locking up before he left for the guild. He arrived at the guild a few minutes later before Levy even though she lived closer to the guild. Levy arrived a few minutes later and sat down at her usual table pulling out her notebook.

"Good morning Levy you are a bit late today." Mira said handing Levy a cup of coffee. "Good morning Mira, I decided to sleep a little longer today after seeing my brother yesterday after so many years wiped me out." Levy said smiling. "I understand well enjoy your coffee." Mira said as she went to give Gajeel his morning coffee.

Levy sipped at her coffee as she wrote in her notebook thinking of what she was going to do today. "Hey squirt what 'ya doin'?" Gajeel asked sitting across from Levy. "I'm trying to figure out a living arrangement for us since we're married now." Levy answered looking up. "Can't ya just move in with me?" Gajeel asked simply. "Your place might be good for a single person but if we tried to move my stuff in it wouldn't fit so we have to find a bigger place." Levy explained reasonably.

"Ok I see your point but how much bigger do we need?" Gajeel asked being perfectly plain. "That was what I was trying to figure out when you came over." Levy said plainly. "Ok so what are we looking for then?" Gajeel asked. "Well it depends on if we want more than one bedroom or not. It also depends on how long we plan on living there if it will be a starter place or if we plan on staying for life." Levy explained telling him the options.

"Well I rather not have to move in a few years so I say we go for a permanent place." Gajeel stated. "Okay that helps us out a lot since we are looking at a forever home do we want to rent or actually buy a place?" Levy asked. "In the long run I think buying a place would be better." Gajeel said. "Alright now we need to decide whether we want an apartment or an actual house." Levy said. "House definitely, and on the edge of town." Gajeel replied firmly. "Everything you're saying I agree with, now we need to figure out how many bedrooms and bathrooms we want." Levy said taking note of what they had already decided.

"Well how many were you thinkin'?" Gajeel asked. "Well it depends on how many kids we're planning to have." Levy answered thinking. "Whoa we just got married and you're already talking about having kids." Gajeel said slightly flustered. "Well of course I am one because I want kids and two if we're planning on a forever home we need to plan on how big of a place we'll need." Levy answered glaring at Gajeel. "I guess you're right so how many kids do you want?" Gajeel asked knowing Levy was right.

"I personally want a lot but I don't have an exact number." Levy answered. "Same here so how many rooms and bathrooms should we look for?" Gajeel asked. "I say we look for a place with 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms or more." Levy answered reasonably. "Sounds good to me when do we start lookin'" Gajeel asked. "Tomorrow." Levy answered smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**They What?!**

**Me: Today I have Carla and Happy helping me.**

**Carla: Akari does not own Fairy Tail she does own this story.**

**Happy: I love her owning this story because I am with my beloved Carla.**

**Me: Now if we shall let us depart to the magical land of Fiore.**

Levy and Gajeel quickly found a new home for themselves, it was on the edge of the town it had 7 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. Now that they had gotten their living arrangements settled they moved their stuff into their home. Once they were all settled they decided that it was time to tell the guild that they had gotten married. They walked to the guild together early in the morning sitting at the table they normally sat at.

"Good morning Levy and Gajeel I saw you two walk to the guild together this morning."Mira commented giving them their morning coffees. "Yes we did, it'll be happening more often." Levy said sipping her coffee. "Oh really why all the sudden?" Mira asked in her sweet voice. Levy had agreed on a way that they would tell people that they were married. They both raised their left hands showing off their wedding rings before lowering their hands.

Mira gaped at what she just saw she couldn't believe it why hadn't she known about it when did it happen? A million questions flew through her head all of this was too much to take in at once so she just fainted from pure shock. Levy quickly rushed over to see if Mira was okay, she saw she was just surprised nothing more.

Mira woke up a few minutes with a concerned Levy looking at her from above. "Mira are you alright?" Levy asked seeing Mira was awake. "Yeah just really surprised that's all." Mira answered sitting up before standing. "I'm glad we didn't mean to surprise you so much that you'd faint." Levy said in apology. "Speaking of which when did you two get married?" Mira asked curiously. "On my birthday." Levy answered. "So long ago how come I didn't notice?" Mira asked.

"Well it's only October 9, x793 so it hasn't been that long, and we purposefully chose not to tell anyone." Levy said sitting down next to Gajeel. "I can't wait to tell everyone." Mira squealed with excitement. "Actually Mira could you not say anything we want to tell everyone ourselves?" Levy asked the jubilant Mira. "Alright I'll do my best but this evening we'll have a party to celebrate." Mira squealed running off to plan the party.

"Well at least we got the biggest hurtle dealt with." Levy said sighing. "Yeah don't worry though telling the others will be a lot simpler." Gajeel said wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. Other than Mirajane Levy and Gajeel were the only people in the guild so far.

Natsu and Lucy walked to the guild getting there early had become a regular thing for them since Lucy liked getting there early and Natsu refused to let Lucy walk alone. They held hands while walking in the cool morning air, it was late in the year so the days had been getting colder and soon would require them to wear warmer clothes. They soon arrived at the guild where Lucy went over to talk with Levy and with nothing else to do Natsu followed her.

"Good morning Levy and Gajeel." Lucy said sitting down at the table with them. "Good morning Lu-chan." Levy said smiling. "Hey Gajeel you wanna fight?" Natsu asked bored. "Nah I'm good I'm just gonna sit here." Gajeel said casually. "Aw come on man! You'r just afraid to fight me 'cause I'm gonna win." Natsu whined. "No I'm not gonna fight 'cause I don't wanna." Gajeel said slightly annoyed.

"Why?" Natsu complained sitting next to Lucy. Levy and Gajeel took Natsu's question as their cue to again raise their left hands showing off their rings. Lucy seeing their rings squealed grabbing Levy's hand to get a closer look at the ring. "Levy when did you get married?" Lucy asked still examining the ring. "My birthday." Levy answered Lucy still holding her hand.

"Ha ha you married Levy that's funny." Natsu said laughing pointing at Gajeel. "It is, is it?" Gajeel asked standing up. "Yeah 'cause you and her are so different from each other." Natsu said still laughing but standing up like Gajeel. "You've asked for it now!" Gajeel shouted as he punched Natsu. They began to fight eventually coming to a stand still.

"Gajeel you said you wouldn't fight today." Levy said angrily when he and Natsu sat down at the table again. "Sorry short stuff but he asked for it." Gajeel said glaring at Natsu. "Well just don't do it again or else." Levy said glaring at Gajeel. "Alright now that those two have finished fighting, why didn't you tell me you guys got married?" Lucy asked her best friend. "We wanted to wait until after we got settled into our new home." Levy answered. "Oh I'm so happy for you I can't wait for the others to find out." Lucy said happily. "Well me and Gajeel are going to tell everyone so don't say anything ok?" Levy said asking her friend to keep quiet.

"Don't worry I won't." Lucy assured. "Good morning Levy, Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel." Juvia said as she and Gray sat down at the table. "Good morning Juvia and Gray." Lucy and Levy said. "So fire freak you already got into a fight." Gray stated laughing subconsciously taking off his shirt. "Oh shut it popsicle." Natsu said glaring at the half naked Gray. "Gray sweetheart your shirt." Juvia said blushing faintly. She had gotten more used to Gray stripping so when he did now her face wasn't quite as pink as it used to be.

"Damn." Gray said looking for his missing shirt. "Ha ha you stripper." Natsu taunted. "That's it you're going down pyro!" Gray shouted as he and Natsu fought causing everyone at the table to sigh. "Gajeel aren't you going to join?" Juvia asked noticing he still sat at the table. "Nah I already fought Salamander before you got here, and I promised pipsqueak here that I wouldn't fight anymore." Gajeel said shaking his head then pointing at Levy.

"Aw are you two dating?" Juvia cooed at the fact that Levy asking him not to fight made him listen and not fight. They shook their heads and again raised their left hands to show Juvia their rings. "Gajeel when did you finally ask, and when did you get married?" Juvia gasped seeing their rings. "We got married on my birthday and what do you mean when you ask 'when did he finally ask'?" Levy inquired curiously.

"Well remember when Mira had the plan to lock us to each other for 2 weeks. Well a few days after we were set free he came and asked me to come with him to look at engagement rings. When I asked why he said he said that he wanted a woman's advice on a ring he said that he wanted to ask you to marry him and he needed to get a ring. I helped him pick one out but he never made any signs that he was going to ask you so I went to ask him why not. When I asked he said he didn't know when or even how to ask you so he kept putting off asking you. He has had that ring since I helped him pick it out so I am glad to see he finally figured out when and how to ask you to marry him." Juvia explained her face in a huge smile.

"Gajeel that is so sweet I didn't know you felt that way for so long. Gajeel I love you so much." Levy said looking in Gajeel's eyes before kissing him on the lips. Gajeel returned her kiss cupping her face so Juvia and Lucy sat there watching. "Well since they're busy why don't we go get some breakfast?" Lucy suggested as she and Juvia walked to the bar.

Erza and Jellal walked to the guild finally back from their honeymoon so after taking a night's rest they came to the guild to say hi. Upon walking into the guild Erza say Natsu and Gray fighting so she went over to break them up while Jellal went to have breakfast at the bar. After she had broken up the fight between Gray and Natsu, Erza turned around and was going to go join Jellal at the bar when her eye caught Levy and Gajeel at a table making out.

"When did you two get so close?" Erza asked as she approached the table. Levy and Gajeel broke apart hearing Erza talking to them. "Welcome back Erza, how was the honeymoon?" Levy asked smiling. "It was wonderful thank you for asking, but you didn't answer my question." Erza answered still curious. Gajeel and Levy yet again rose their hands answering her question.

"You got married, when?!" Erza asked shocked like when she found out that Alzack and Bisca had gotten married. "My birthday." Levy answered. "Well if you'll excuse me I should go have some breakfast." Erza said her face red and steam coming off her head as she stumbled over to the bar.

"Erza are you alright?" Jellal asked when she sat next to him still red faced steam still coming off her head. "Yeah I'm fine just fine." Erza said although the way she said it and her face said otherwise. "Oh she must've found out." Mira said from behind the bar. "Found out what?" Gray and Jellal asked at the same time. "Levy and Gajeel got married on her birthday." Mira answered sweetly wiping a beer mug.

Both Jellal and Gray who had food in their hands dropped it when they heard Mira's answer. "Well that is nice for them." Jellal said quickly regaining his composure returning to eating his food. "Seriously I never thought that they would get together." Gray exclaimed still shocked. "Are you kidding me Gray it was so obvious they liked each other from the way they acted?" Lucy asked loudly pointing out what she thought was obvious. "Nope still don't see it." Gray said causing Lucy to sigh at how stupid men could be sometimes.

**~Time Skip Evening~**

"Alright I have planned a little party to celebrate Gajeel and Levy on getting married." Mira said from the stage before she began to sing. During the day Levy and Gajeel had told everyone they had gotten married so now in the evening they were having a party to celebrate.

"The guild really knows how o throw a party." Levy commented as every one talked and laughed with each other while drinking and eating cake. "Yep but it sure is crazy around here when they do." Gajeel replied his arm wrapped around Levy. "Yeah but that's what makes the guild so much fun." Levy said looking up at Gajeel. "It sure does." Gajeel said smirking looking down at her. They leaned in for a kiss while Mira sang on the stage not caring whether anyone saw them or not.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bacchus**

**Me: Today I have Cana and Madison helping me.**

**Cana: Akari doesn't own Fairy Tail she does own this story.**

**Maddie: goo ga do ba pa da la (Which means I am here.)**

**Me: Alright time for me to start the story.**

It was the beginning of November and Fuyuki and Madison were almost a year old. They were always crawling and trying to walk while babbling baby nonsense. Cana, Bisca and the rest of the guild always had their eyes on them trying to keep them out of trouble. Right now Cana sat at the bar drinking some lemonade while Maddie took a nap with Fuyuki. Bisca was out on a mission with Alzack and Asuka was playing with Nadia, Hiriko, Joshua and Adam.

"Hi Cana what are you doing?" Lucy asked sitting down next to Cana. "Oh hey Lucy I'm enjoying some time alone while Maddie is napping." Cana answered Lucy sighing a bit. "Cana you look so tired if you ever need to take a break let me know and I'll watch Maddie for you." Lucy offered Cana kindly. "Really Lucy Maddie can be a handful." Cana said said smiling. "Of course I love Maddie and you need some time to yourself, you're still young you need to enjoy it while you still can." Lucy said smiling brightly.

"Thanks Lucy I appreciate it, could you watch her for the rest of the day?" Cana asked sitting up a bit more. "Sure, are you going somewhere?" Lucy asked. "No I'm just gonna take a nap then spend the afternoon catching up with everyone." Cana answered smiling. "Alright I'll come find you if I need anything enjoy your day off." Lucy said smiling. "Thanks I will she should be awake in 45 minutes and she'll need a nap after lunch." Cana said before going to nap in the infirmary.

**~45 Minutes Later~**

Lucy got up to go get Maddie after 45 minutes so she could watch her for Cana. Lucy entered the makeshift nursery to see Juvia there holding Fuyuki. "Hey Juvia what are you doing?" Lucy asked lifting the awake Maddie from her crib. "I'm watching Fuyuki for Bisca because she is out on a mission with Alzack, what about you?" Juvia explained holding the little boy while asking Lucy. "I told Cana that she looked tired and said that if she needed some time to rest I could watch Maddie for her, so she did." Lucy answered holding Maddie as she and Juvia walked back into the main part of the guild.

The two women went to a table near the front of the guild where a section had been selected for a kids play area. When the guild started getting more kids in it the master decided that it would be a good idea to have a place for them to play where the rest of the guild couldn't accidentally hurt them. The master picked out a section he thought was the best for it then had Freed set an enchantment around it as a barrier to protect it from having anything harm anyone inside it.

Either Freed or Levy sat nearby to let people who wanted to come could be let in or so when no one needed to be let in nothing and no one could enter or exit it. It had a part of the bar in it so Mira could give the kids food or drinks while they were in the play area. When a kid had to go to the bathroom Mira had the kids come behind the bar so she could bring them to the bathroom. The section of the enchantment behind the bar allowed Mira to freely enter or exit it when working at the bar, so if she held the kids hand while she went through the kid could pass through to be taken to the bathroom by Mira.

"Hey Levy could you let me and Juvia bring Fuyuki and Maddie into the play area?" Lucy asked her best friend. "Sure thing, why are you two watching them?" Levy asked as she re-worked the enchantment to let Lucy and Juvia along with the two kids enter. "Juvia is watching Fuyuki because Bisca and Alzack are out on a mission and I'm watching Maddie so Cana can rest for a while." Lucy answered walking through along with Juvia and the babies. "Oh I see well have fun." Levy said putting the enchantment back how it was so no one could enter or leave.

**~That Afternoon~**

Cana had woken up from her nap feeling refreshed she had lunch and now was sitting at the bar talking to Mira while sipping on her lemonade. Currently Maddie and Fuyuki were talking an afternoon nap while Juvia and Lucy had lunch. Just then a man walked into the guild and up to the bar sitting down next to Cana. "Hey doll I'm here to challenge you to another drinking contest." The man said to Cana. "Bacchus what are you doing here?" Cana and Mira asked at the same time. "Like I said I'm here to challenge her to a re-match." Bacchus said to them.

Just as Bacchus said that Laxus returned from the mission he had been on and saw Bacchus sitting next to her so he came closer to see what they were talking about. "No thanks I don't drink anymore." Cana answered showing him her lemonade. While she said that Gildarts who also happened to have been on a different mission went over to say hi to Cana not seeing Bacchus. "Aw come on doll don't you want to get this back?" Bacchus asked holding the bra he had stolen from Cana during the GMG's. Both Gildarts and Laxus heard Bacchus's question and saw the bra so they immediately ran over Laxus grabbing the bra while Gildarts grabbed onto Bacchus.

"You, you're the one who challenged Cana to a drinking contest and when you won you stole her bra weren't you?!" Gildarts asked enraged. "Yeah so what?" Bacchus asked not concerned. "Cana is my daughter, you stole her bra, and you took it disgracing her, YOU DIE NOW!" Gildarts said getting louder as he continued to talk. "Like you could actually beat me old man." Bacchus challenged Gildarts. Gildarts lifted him up tossing him into a table behind them starting a fight. "Yes I do but if I can't _he _can and will!" Gildarts shouted gesturing to a furious Laxus. "Bring it on!" Bacchus shouted beckoning Gildarts to begin fighting.

**~15 Minutes Later~**

"Don't ever do something like that to Cana again or else." Gildarts threatened the unconscious Bacchus. Laxus had just held an arm around Cana as he watched Gildarts fight Bacchus waiting to see if he would need to help. It had taken 15 minutes but Gildarts was able to beat Bacchus with Gildarts barely even beat up. The guild cheered as Gildarts walked to the bar leaving an unconscious Bacchus lying in the middle of the guild barely alive from Gildarts attack.

Wendy being as sweet as she was rushed over to aid the beaten Bacchus healing him so when he woke up he wouldn't have much damage. Cana had looked away not wanting to look at Gildarts mad that he had done that to Bacchus even though he did deserve it. "Hello Cana I'm back." Gildarts said smiling hearts in his eyes as he sat down next to Cana trying to hug her. Cana slapped Gildarts away when he tried hugging her mad that he had beaten up Bacchus although she was glad that she had been avenged.

"Thanks." Cana said a small smile played at her lips. Gildarts having been slapped away by Cana was sitting next to her pouting that she didn't want to be hugged. Gildarts heard her and smiled again hearts returning to his eyes as he hugged her. Cana returned Gildarts hug because he had avenged her and had been on a mission for over a month. "So where is my beautiful granddaughter?" Gildarts asked after hugging Cana. "She is napping but I should go get her." Cana said as she stood up to go get Madison.

Cana went into the room that Madison was in to see her standing holding onto the side waiting to be picked up. "Hey Sunshine did you miss mommy?" Cana asked as she lifted Maddie from her crib. Madison squealed in response to Cana's question snuggling close to Cana grabbing onto Cana's shirt. Cana walked over to Lucy to thank her for watching Madison earlier and to tell her that she would take care of Madison the rest of the day. Then she walked back to the bar to bring Maddie to Gildarts so he could hold her since he hadn't seen her in over a month.

"Maddie look its Grandpa." Cana said pointing at Gildarts as she walked up to the bar. Madison squealed when she saw Gildarts she loved to be cuddled by him since he was so fun. "There's my little princess." Gildarts exclaimed holding his arms out to hold Maddie. Maddie squealed as he rubbed his rough cheek against hers, she loved it when he did that because it tickled her. "I guess she really missed you." Cana commented as she watched Maddison as she laughed and made sounds of enjoyment as Gildarts held cooing words of love to her. Cana smiled as she watched her father play and cuddle with her daughter glad that he could smother her with love that Cana thought was just a little too much for herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Meredy and the Letter**

**Me: Today I have Gildarts helping me.**

**Gildarts: Akari doesn't own Fairy Tail she does own this story.**

**Me: Thank you Gildarts, now let's depart to the land of Fairy Tales and Fairy Tails.**

It was mid-November, the guild was filled with couples and children a new chaos had been added to the Fairy Tail guild. Other than fighting the noise came from where the kids played with one another being extremely noisy. So when Meredy arrived outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall she wasn't prepared to have so much noise permeate her ears. The closer to the guild's doors she got the louder it became the usual fight sounds plus the added sounds of playing children.

Meredy opened the door to the guild and was blasted with noise as she ventured in a little ways. She scanned the guild searching for the two people she knew, Jellal and Erza. She spotted Jellal sitting at a table looking annoyed and Erza trying to break up another fight. Meredy walked to where Jellal sat trying to avoid flying objects, she barely made it to the table in one piece since so many things came flying towards her.

"Hello Jellal." Meredy said as she stood next to the table. Jellal had been looking down when Meredy arrived at his table so when she spoke his head shot up in surprise at seeing her. "Meredy, what are you doing here?" Jellal asked pleasantly surprised at her appearance. "Good to see you too, Jellal, I'm here to join Fairy Tail." Meredy answered smiling at him. "Jellal who's your friend?" Master Makarov asked seeing Meredy talking to Jellal.

"Master Makarov this is Meredy Heda she and I were in Crime Sorcière together before we disbanded it." Jellal answered the master introducing Meredy. "It is a pleasure to meet you Meredy, I am Makarov Dreyar the Master of Fairy Tail." Master introduced himself shaking her hand. "No the pleasure is all mine, Master Makarov. I was just telling Jellal how I would like to join the guild." Meredy responded smiling sweetly at the old man. "I see, well then Meredy, welcome to Fairy Tail. You can go ask Mira at the bar to get your guild mark, it is a pleasure to have you." Master Makarov said as he went to his office.

Meredy walked over to the bar and Mira gave her a guild mark showing that Meredy was now a proud member of the Fairy Tail guild. Meredy then sat down at the bar and got a glass of lemonade, she was now trying to figure out where she was going to be living. Erza had finished breaking up a fight between Gray and Natsu when she spotted Meredy sitting at the bar.

Erza walked over to Meredy a smile spread across her face as she approached her to say hello. "Hey Meredy long time no see." Erza said from behind Meredy. "Erza." Meredy said smiling hugging the scarlet haired woman. "So what are you doing here, Jellal said that after you guys disbanded you decided to travel the country?" Erza asked curiously. "I decided I wanted to be part of a guild again so I joined Fairy Tail, see." Meredy answered showing Erza her guild mark.

Meredy had gotten a dark purple guild mark that was under her arm on the right side of her chest. "I'm glad to see that you are alright, where are you going to be living?" Erza asked smiling at the pink haired woman. "I actually was just trying to figure out that question for myself." Meredy answered smiling a little bit. "Well the guild has a female only dormitory called Fairy Hills so you could live there." Erza suggested knowing that there were plenty available rooms.

"How close is it to the guild?" Meredy asked Erza her interest caught. "Here I'll show you and then you can decide if you want to live there or not." Erza said beckoning Meredy to follow her. They walked for a few minutes and soon arrived at the dorms showing Meredy around to see what it was like. "How much is it a month?" Meredy asked after the tour was over. "It's 100,000 Jewel a month, I'm currently acting as a temporary dorm mother for the dorms so you would be paying your rent to me." Erza answered explaining the situation.

"It must be hard to act as a dorm mother when you don't live here if you want I could do for you instead." Meredy offered. "It is very hard and if you don't mind I would love to have you take over as dorm mother." Erza smiled brightly at Meredy's offer. "Alright then it's all settled I'll be moving in as soon as possible and once I have moved in I'll take over as the dorm mother." Meredy stated happy that she found a place to live and happy to help Erza out.

**~Meanwhile~**

Levy and Gajeel had just returned from their first mission, yesterday, and they were sitting at their normal table at the guild. They were drinking their morning coffee when Mira came over and handed her a letter. "This arrived for you yesterday." Mira said smiling refilling Levy's coffee cup. "Thanks Mira." Levy said taking the letter.

Levy opened the letter and read smiling as she did so. "Who's the letter from short stuff?" Gajeel asked once Levy finished reading. "Aiden sent another letter telling me how he has been and how his family has been." Levy responded sipping on her coffee. "What did he say?" Gajeel asked knowing Levy enjoyed receiving letters from her brother. "He said that he was doing alright and that his wife and son are eager to meet us." Levy answered smiling as she answered.

"How old is his kid?" Gajeel asked curious as to how old the boy was. "I actually don't know he's never said." Levy replied scrunching up her face in thought. "Oh does he say when they will be visiting?" Gajeel asked drinking his coffee. "No he just says that they will see us soon, it doesn't give a specific day." Levy replied rereading the letter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The McGarden Surprise**

**Me: Today I have kindly asked Master Makarov for his help with the disclaimer.**

**Master Makarov: Akari does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. She does own this story so if you copy it and say it's yours you would be stealing.**

**Me: Thank you Master Makarov, well it is the time to enter the land of imagination as I write this story and as you read it.**

It was November 20, x793 and today was Levy's brother, Aiden's 38th birthday. Levy and Gajeel were at the guild early in the morning drinking their usual morning coffee. Levy had recently received a letter from her brother and she was planning to reply to him and wish him a happy birthday. What she didn't know was at that moment her brother, his wife and his son were just talking to the Master in his office.

After Aiden had seen Levy in September he and his wife decided that so he and Levy could see each other more often that they would move to Magnolia. They had just finished moving into their new home last night and were going to go to Fairy Tail to say hello to Levy and so they could join the guild.

Aiden and his wife and son entered the guild just a few minutes before Levy and Gajeel had and were talking to Master Makarov asking to join the guild. They were officially made members and had been idly chatting with the master when they exited his office 15 minutes later. As soon as they exited the office Aiden's eyes searched the guild for Levy. He quickly spotted Gajeel and sitting next to him was Levy a huge smile on her face as she chatted with Lucy and Natsu.

"So when can I visit your new home Levy?" Lucy asked friend. "Well probably soon we still have a lot to do but I can at least show you what we have done." Levy answered thinking about when she would show Lucy. "Hey Salamander what are you smiling about?" Gajeel asked noticing Natsu was smirking. "Oh nothin'." Natsu replied his smirk growing in size.

Natsu was smirking because he saw Aiden and his family walking towards the table from behind Gajeel and Levy. The moment Gajeel asked why he was smiling Aiden held a finger to his lips as if to say that he wanted to surprise them. Natsu complied just saying it was nothing but he couldn't help his smile from growing. "Are you askin' for a fight?" Gajeel asked thinking that Natsu was just trying to provoke him into fighting.

Now Gajeel being the dragon slayer he was smelled Aiden and the others behind him but he just couldn't remember who the scent belonged to so he brushed it off as someone he didn't know well. "No Natsu isn't asking for a fight he is just smiling because I'm here." Aiden said putting one hand on Gajeel and the other on Levy. Gajeel and Levy turned around to see Aiden and two other people. "Aiden." Levy exclaimed with joy jumping up to hug her brother.

"Why didn't you say you were coming?" Levy asked after she had hugged him. "I wanted it to be a surprise." Aiden answered as he and Gajeel shook hands in greeting each other. "So are you going to introduce me?" Levy asked gesturing to the woman and young boy. "Oh right I almost forgot, this is Sandra McGarden, my wife and that is Jeremiah McGarden, my son. Sandy, Jeremiah this is Levy Redfox my younger sister." Aiden said introducing the two people and Levy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sandra, you as well Jeremiah." Levy said first shaking Sandra's hand then Jeremiah's. "No it's a pleasure to finally meet you Levy, and you may call me Sandy." Sandra said smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you Auntie Levy, but who is the guy with long hair." Jeremiah said looking up at Gajeel.

"Oh this is Gajeel Redfox, he's my husband." Levy introduced Sandy and Jeremiah to Gajeel. "Nice to meet you Gajeel you are just as Aiden described you." Sandy said shaking Gajeel's hand. "You're really tall Uncle Gajeel." Jeremiah said as he shook Gajeel's hand. Gajeel had to squat in order to be able to shake Jeremiah's hand so everyone laughed at Jeremiah's comment.

"I only look tall because you're short just like pipsqueak here." Gajeel said pointing to Levy. "Hey don't call me names when you're talking to him." Levy said annoyed that Gajeel had just called her short in front of her nephew. "Uncle Gajeel why'd you call Auntie Levy pipsqueak?" Jeremiah asked curiously. "I called her that because she is so short that she is barely taller than you and you're just a kid." Gajeel explained a smirk spread across his face.

"I guess that makes sense but isn't she gonna get taller?" Jeremiah asked. "No I'm 19 so I'm not going to grow anymore." Levy explained to the boy. "I'm 8 years old so I'm still growing so someday I'm going to be really tall." Jeremiah said smiling as he stood proudly as if to prove he was going to be tall. "Well I'm sure you'll be at least taller than your aunt." Gajeel joked with the boy. "I like you Uncle Gajeel." Jeremiah stated smiling at Gajeel. "I like you to kid, so you can call me Gajeel, you don't need to add Uncle before my name." Gajeel said patting Jeremiah's head.

Levy, Aiden and Sandy stood watching Gajeel talk with the young boy having fun with him. "So how long are you guys going to be in town?" Levy asked as Gajeel and Jeremiah talked. "Actually we just moved to town and joined Fairy Tail so we could be closer to you." Sandy answered. "Oh that is wonderful did you already finish moving in?" Levy asked a smile on her face. "We just finished last night so we are all settled and ready to meet people and go on jobs." Sandy answered her smile was warm and motherly.

"Auntie Levy, Uncle Freed asked me to ask you if you could watch the play area for a while." Asuka said as she approached to small group. "Tell Freed that I'll be over in a minute, ok?" Levy said in reply to Asuka. "Alright hurry up he said he needed to do something important." Asuka said skipping back to the play area. "Who was that?" Sandy asked once Asuka had left.

"That was Asuka Connell her parents are over there, their names are Alzack and Bisca, and they have another kid who just turned one his name is Fuyuki." Levy answered pointing out Alzack and Bisca. "Oh I see but she called you her aunt." Sandy said. "Yeah everyone in the guild treat each other as if we were all related so the kids call the adults either by their first names or as aunts and uncles." Levy explained.

"Oh how sweet are there a lot of kids in the guild?" Sandy asked. "Here I have to go and watch the kids play area so why don't we take Jeremiah and you can see how many kids there are." Levy suggested. Sandy readily agreed taking Jeremiah with her and Levy leaving Gajeel to talk to Aiden.

"I'm here Freed you can go." Levy said as they arrived next to the play area. "Thanks Levy I need to go do something so I appreciate your help." Freed said in thanks. "Alright so when the guild began gathering more kids the master decided it would be a good idea to have a designated play area for them. So he picked a spot and then had that man Freed put an enchantment up, so the kids were still in the main part of the guild but a place that nothing could hurt them." Levy explained re-writing the runes so they could enter the play area.

"I understand the part of them being in the main part of the guild so the parents can see them and to have a place for them to play but why do they need protection." Sandy asked as Levy put the runes back how they should be. Just then a table and Gray came flying towards them and then Gray and the table bounced off the invisible walls. "That's why, the guild often gets into fights like that, not because they are mad but more just for fun. So when that happens and usually everyday multiple times a day a fight will occur sending people and things flying." Levy gestured to Gray, the table and the close by fight.

"Oh now I see wait is that Aiden?!" Sandy half asked half shouted. Levy looked out to the fight to see not just the usual fight with Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel with a few others but she also saw her brother in the brawl. Levy only nodded her head not sure what to think about her brother being in the usual bar fight. Jeremiah had gotten bored while his mom and aunt talked so he went up to the bar to get a glass of apple juice.

"Excuse me ma'am may I please have some apple juice?" Jeremiah asked Mirajane who happened to be behind the bar. "Sure thing, what's your name?" Mira asked as she poured him a glass of apple juice. "My name is Jeremiah McGarden, what's your name?" Jeremiah asked when Mira handed him his juice. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, but everybody calls me Mira." Mira answered with a smile. "Well thank you for the juice, Miss Mira." Jeremiah said after he finished his juice. "You're welcome." Mira replied as Jeremiah got down from his seat to go and meet new kids.

It was still fairly early in the morning so not many kids were around yet so when Jeremiah turned to see who he could meet he only saw Asuka and Fuyuki. Seeing that it was just a girl and a toddler he opted to talk to the girl since he thought she would be more fun than the toddler would be. "Hi." He said as he sat down at a table across from Asuka. "Hello." Asuka replied a shy smile on her face.

"My name is Jeremiah McGarden, what's your name?" Jeremiah introduced himself before asking what her name was. "I'm Asuka Connell and he's my little brother Fuyuki Connell." Asuka responded introducing herself then her brother who was on the floor crawling around.

"I'm 8 years old, how old are you?" He asked curiously. "I'm 7 years old and Fuyuki just turned 1 years old." Asuka replied. "That's cool are there any more kids who come to the guild?" He asked seeing no other kids. "Mm Hm they usually come a little later." Asuka replied. "How many are there?" He asked. "Well there's me, Fuyuki, Nadia, Hiriko, Madison, Joshua and Adam so that is 7 total. Although sometimes Romeo and Wendy play with us." Asuka replied counting as she said everyone's names.

"So that's not very many but it sounds like fun." Jeremiah commented noticing that the group was small. "Yeah it's pretty fun but usually Nadia and Adam play together, Hiriko and Joshua play together and Fuyuki plays with Madison since she is a little younger than him." Asuka replied a sad look came across her face. "Wait if they all play like that you don't have anyone to play with." Jeremiah pointed out.

"Yeah I just usually read or talk to Auntie Mira, Auntie Kinana, Auntie Levy or Uncle Freed." Asuka said her face showing sadness even though she looked like she was happy. "Well now you've got me I'll play with you." Jeremiah stated proudly. "You will?" Asuka asked as if she were surprised. "Yeah you don't have anybody to play with so why not, you're nice so it seems alright to me." He explained. "Thanks." Asuka exclaimed her face lighting up in joy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Announcements and History**

**Me: Today it will just me doing the disclaimer. I do not own, nor will I ever own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now.**

**Me: I would like to make a dedication to my sister Nadia Ito as it was her birthday on September 4, 2014. It was her 13****th**** birthday, so Happy Birthday Nadia, welcome to being a teenager. Thanks so much for all your amazing comments on my story you are one of the only people who has made me continue this story.**

**Me: I also would like to dedicate this chapter to my uncle. Craig Allen Nelson was born on January 18, 1950 and died on September 1, 2014 at 5:05 am in Melbourne, Australia. He battled with cancer for 4 years sadly to have it win, he loved to write and is a hero of mine. May he rest in peace and always be watching over me from heaven.**

Today was December 2, x793 and the guild was buzzing with its usual chaos and noise. "Hey stripper wanna fight?!" Natsu shouted his question. "Nah, I'm eatin'." Gray replied brushing off Natsu as he unknowingly took off his shirt. "Gray your shirt, there are children here you know." Cana said from a little ways down the bar sipping hot cocoa. "Damn." Gray exclaimed as he began searching for his lost clothing.

"Haha you're married and you still are a big pervert." Natsu mocked Gray. "That's it, you're going down flame idiot!" Gray shouted as he and Natsu began to fight. Soon the fight pulled in other men from the guild causing the women to sigh out of annoyance from their stupidity. "It's been cold recently and it was snowing slightly on our way to the guild do you think it will get heavier?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but I do enjoy the sparkling fresh snow." Erza said as she sat next to Lucy, at the table where all the other girls sat. "Hey Erza you aren't wearing your armor that's unusual." Juvia noted seeing Erza. Erza was wearing a dark purple turtleneck with a shawl over it, she wore a long light gray skirt that came down to her calves. To finish off her look she wore gray flat heeled boots that went up to her knees, her hair was pulled into a loose braid at the base of her neck.

"Well I thought that I should wear something warm since it is so cold outside." Erza replied casually but if you looked carefully a slight pink dusted her cheeks. "Well you look lovely Erza." Levy remarked making the others nod their heads in agreement. "Thanks I think I will be wearing less armor for a while." Erza said smiling at her friends. "Why all the sudden?" Lucy asked curiously. After the question left Lucy's mouth Erza began to fidget getting their attention.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Lisanna questioned acting like her sister. "Well…" Erza said her face flushing her fidgeting becoming more noticeable. "Oh come on… spit it out already." Levy eagerly encouraged. "I'm… um… I'm… p…pr…pre…pregnant." Erza said stuttering her answer. "Oh Erza I'm so happy for you how far are you?" Juvia squealed the girls echoing her.

"I'm 4 months." Erza answered softly. "FOUR MONTHS!"The girls shouted incredulously. "Here I'll show you." Erza said taking her shawl off and standing up. Erza turned around slowly so they could all see her slightly swollen stomach. "Oh how long have you known?" Lucy asked when Erza sat back down. "About 2 months." Erza answered. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Levy asked. "Well Jellal and I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to have a miscarriage so we waited to make sure we wouldn't get anyone's hope up." Erza explained. "Oh why would you think you would have a miscarriage?" Evergreen asked.

"Well we were told that sometimes women don't carry their baby to term so we wanted to wait till we couldn't hide it anymore." Erza replied her hand gently stroking her belly. "I guess that makes sense, do you know when your due date is?" Lucy asked. "Sometime in May." Erza replied.

While the girls chatted a woman entered the guild quietly the fight still in full swing. She was making her way over to where over to where Reedus sat painting the guild while they fought. It was then that she saw Erza her stomach protruding slightly and a chair flying directly towards her. She quickly ran in front on Erza the chair flying into her causing her to fall to the floor unconscious.

Erza heard the woman when she collapsed to the floor and quickly turned around to see if she was alright. She then saw an unconscious woman lying on the ground and a broken chair which must be what happened. She quickly realized that the woman was knocked out while trying to prevent Erza from being struck. Erza stood then kneeled next to the woman before she yelled loudly catching everyone's attention.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots not to fight in the guild? Look what you did, this poor woman was protecting me from being struck and is now unconscious!" Erza shouted enraged her finger pointing towards the unconscious woman. "Well that was dumb, and why should it matter if you get hit anyway?" Natsu asked not realizing what he had just walked into.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU DUMBASS!" Erza shouted standing up to show everyone her small belly. "Oh." Natsu managed to say. "Jellal punish him!" Erza demanded pointing to Natsu. "Sorry Natsu but since Erza can't hurt you I have to in her place." Jellal said as he approached him.

Jellal punched Natsu in the gut rendering him unconscious after only a single blow. Wendy quickly went towards the woman who lay on the floor checking for any injuries. Just then then woman moaned and opened her eyes blinking as she tried to figure out what happened. "Oh good you're awake looks like the chair hit you causing you to pass out. Luckily you didn't hit your head when you fell." Wendy said sighing in relief.

"Oh yes, excuse me miss you weren't hurt were you?" The woman asked Erza as she stood up. "No thank you, I'm Erza Fernandes." Erza said holding her hand out to greet her. "You're welcome, I'm Kylie Lucas." She responded shaking Erza's hand. "So what brings you here?" Erza asked. "I'm here to see my fiancée." Kylie answered. "Oh who is he?" Erza asked. "He's over there, his name is Reedus." Kylie pointed to the man who was still painting.

"Reedus, I didn't even know he was dating." Erza said. "Yes, well we have been friends for a while now and we dated only a little while and we got engaged 6 months ago." Kylie explained. "Well congratulations." Erza said. "Thanks now if you will excuse me I have just returned from visiting family and haven't seen him recently." She gestured towards Reedus. "Oh yes, sorry to have kept you it was a pleasure to meet you." Erza said then the woman walked over to Reedus.

The moment Erza had finished talking Mira and the others flocked to her to ask about her being pregnant. "Erza why didn't you tell me we need to have a party to celebrate." Mira exclaimed clasping Erza's hands in her own. "Sorry Mira I was going to tell you but then I got interrupted by Kylie passing out." Erza assured. "Well I'll be right back with some strawberry cake for you." Mira said scurrying to the kitchen.

**~Meanwhile~**

Kylie walked over to Reedus and gently rested her hand on his shoulder getting his attention since he was painting. "Qui?" He asked not turning around to see who had put their hand on his shoulder. "Just thought I would pop in and say hello to my fiancée." Kylie replied her hand still resting on his shoulder. At the sound of Kylie's voice Reedus turned his head to see the short, honey blonde, hazel eyed woman that he fell in love with.

Reedus stood up pulling her into hug then he kissed on the lips softly to demonstrate how much he loved and missed her. "I take that you missed me, qui?" Kylie asked imitating his signature response. "Qui, I mean of course I have, I haven't seen you for 3 months." Reedus replied with a smile. "I know I'm sorry I haven't come sooner after my father's death I needed to help my mother adjust to life without him." Kylie explained.

"I understand but I am glad you are back so now we can get married." Reedus replied. "Yes now all that is left to ask Master Makarov to perform the ceremony and for us to be married." Kylie responded her hand gesturing to the master's office. "Qui, let's go and ask now." Reedus replied taking her hand and walking over to the office.

**~Meanwhile at a Cafe~**

"Not that I am not enjoying this date with you, but why all of the sudden?" Lisanna asked sipping her hot chocolate. "Well there is somethin' I wanted to say." Bickslow answered as he sipped his coffee. "Alright what is it?" Lisanna asked warily. "We have been dating for a while now and we know each other very well but I don't think I ever touched the subject of my family, have I?" Bickslow asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Now that I think about it, no you haven't told about them." Lisanna said still wondering where all this was going. "Since I haven't I would like to tell you." Bickslow said. "Alright go ahead I'm listening." Lisanna replied relaxing slightly. "I was born here in Magnolia and I lived with my dad and mom, which is how I met Laxus so we were friends. When I was seven my dad was killed during a robbery and so I and my mom moved in with my grandparents.

"My grandparents live a few towns from here, and when I was nine my mom got cancer and died. I continued to live with my grandparents until I was sixteen, they treated my well and I enjoyed living with them but I decided I was old enough to live on my own so I packed up and moved back to town. Shortly after I joined Fairy Tail and became a member of the Thunder Legion. Over the years I have kept in contact with my grandparents and have visited them every few months

"I haven't seen them for a while now but I received a letter from them, it was inviting me to celebrate Christmas and New Years with them." Bickslow told his story. "Oh Bickslow, I had no idea that you had such a sad past. I'm so glad that you still have them, though, are you planning to go?" Lisanna said reaching over the table to hold Bickslow's hand.

"Well the whole reason I brought up this conversation about my family is because they invited me." Bickslow said holding Lisanna's hand. "I see so you wanted to let me know before you decided." Lisanna stated. "Well that is part but there's more." Bickslow said leaving his sentence hanging. "What's the other part?" Lisanna asked concerned. "Well since I have been keeping in touch with them that means I have been writing to them. In my letters I mentioned that I was dating someone, you, and so when they invited me to come for Christmas and New Year's they also invited you." Bickslow said the last part kind of awkwardly.

"Oh, when you say that they invited both of us what does that imply?" Lisanna asked. "Well for them bringing a girl to meet them would mean that we were in a very serious relationship. A relationship that would lead to us getting married and having kids. So if you were to come and meet them it would be like I was getting their permission to marry you." Bickslow said his voice showing how uncomfortable this was for him.

"I understand that but why are you telling me all of this, is it because you don't want that kind of relationship?" Lisanna asked worried that it was the reason. "No of course I want a relationship, and I want it with you but I wanted you to know that if you did go with me what we would be saying to them. I wanted to know if you wanted them to see us in that way and that if you didn't I would just go alone." Bickslow quickly amended still uncomfortable.

"Do you want them to see us that way, do you want me to come?" Lisanna asked looking into his eyes seriously. "Well we haven't really discussed in detail where our relationship would be going. In all honesty though, I want to eventually ask you to marry me, get married, and have children together. So if you did go with me and all it would mean that we would get married and have children together." Bickslow said also looking into Lisanna's eyes with equal seriousness.

"Bickslow, I have wanted all that with you since we first kissed, if I were to meet them and it mean what you said then I would be extremely happy. I want you to feel that way as well and you do. So since we feel the same, I would love to go with you." Lisanna replied tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. "You will, even though it would mean that things between us would be considered serious?" Bickslow asked making sure she really was okay with it.

"Of course you idiot, I love you." Lisanna said softly hitting his chest. "You love me?" Bickslow asked surprised. In the entire time since they had started dating neither had said that they loved the other person. The reason they began to date was that they liked each other and found each other attractive, but they hadn't said that there were more feelings than that. Sure they kissed a lot and knew most everything about each other but it never really went deeper.

So when Lisanna said that she loved him he asked unable to believe that she had really said that. Then he saw Lisanna's head bob up in down as she nodded answering his question. Bickslow leaned across the table cupping his hands on her face looking into her eyes for a brief moment before kissing her passionately to convey his feelings for her.

He pulled away a few seconds later his hands still cupping her face, his eyes met hers in passion. "I love you too." Bickslow said quietly but full of sincerity. Her tears multiplied as she again locked her lips on his in an intense and passionate kiss. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before they finally pulled apart needing to breathe. In the entire time they had dated their kisses were never so passion filled so it was new for both of them after they pulled away.

"Lisanna I love you, and I have loved you for a long time." Bickslow said as he held her hand. "Same here." Lisanna said as she wiped at her tears. "So what now?" Bickslow asked. "I must look like a mess so I should go and wash my face." Lisanna said as she was about to get up. "You don't look like a mess." Bickslow said making her stop.

"My eyes are probably puffy and red, my nose is runny and my makeup is smeared though." Lisanna said not believing him. "Yes they are but to me you'll always be beautiful." Bickslow said. "Well thanks but I'm going to go freshen up, just order us some more drinks." Lisanna said over her shoulder as she made her way to the ladies room.

A few minutes later Lisanna returned looking like she hadn't been crying at all. "I'm back, since we decided that I am going with you to meet your grandparents when are we leaving?" Lisanna asked sitting down. "They want to spend a lot of time with us so December 9, x793." Bickslow said pulling out a sheet of paper and showed it to her. "Wow that soon, that's fine but when would we be coming back?" Lisanna asked as she skimmed the letter.

"They want us to stay until January 9, x794." Bickslow said. "Why so long?" Lisanna asked as she saw that he was right. "I have no idea." Bickslow answered. "Well then I guess I should start packing if we're going to be there for a month." Lisanna said handing the paper back to Bickslow. "Wait you don't mind?" Bickslow asked surprised. "Of course I think it will be nice, although big brother Elf and Mira-nee will probably not want to let me go. Don't worry though I promise I'm going with you." Lisanna said sipping her hot chocolate.

"Yeah so as soon as we finish here let's get started planning back at the guild." Bickslow said. They were soon finished and they set off towards the guild their hands intertwined together.

**Me: I apologize for the OOC ness but I had to do it a bit.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Magic Lessons and Family Lessons**

**Me: Today I have Elfman and Evergreen helping me.**

**Elfman: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail, she does own this story. She's a man.**

**Evergreen: Would you shut up Elfman she's a girl not a man.* ****slaps Elfman*******

**Me: Thanks guys now off to the guild.**

It was a week later and Lisanna and Bickslow just left to go to visit his grandparents, so now the guild was slightly quieter. It was around nine and so almost everyone were at the guild so it was the time for the master to make an announcement. "Listen up I've got somethin' to say!" Master Makarov shouted from the stage. "First as most of you know a wizard doesn't usually pick what magic they will use until they are ten. There are a few who chose their magic at a younger age but those aren't a lot. Since there are some children who haven't decided as to what magic they are going to use I have decided that I will have them learn a little about each magic so that they have more of an idea as to what they are better at. That being said we will be building a small building that is separate from the main guild for the children's learning. I know that we don't have that many children that haven't chosen their magic but as there is a large amount of couples who are bound to have babies we will need a place soon. The learning can begin when the children are five and by the time the building is finished we will have a few more babies in this guild.

"Second since I have decided this I have asked a person who has just joined the guild to act as a teacher for them. So would Kylie Lucas come up so you can be introduced to everyone?" Master Makarov asked. Kylie made her way onto the stage standing next to the master before she began speaking. "Hello like the master said I'm Kylie Lucas, you might recognize me as the woman who was knocked out trying to protect Erza. Since that isn't the best first impression let me tell you about myself, I'm 33 years old, my birthday is July 30, x760. I use transformation magic, I am engaged to Reedus we will be getting married on February 6, x794, I love to spend time with children and that is why I am going to be acting as a teacher. I hope to become good friends with everyone in the guild and be able to spend lots of fun days together." Kylie introduced herself before leaving the stage.

"Now that we covered that topic I will now tell you the next part. For the children who have just began magic I am going to ask you depending on their magic and yours to mentor them. So if I could have Joshua Kohl, Hiriko Knight, Adam Jacobs, and Nadia Meadows come up here I will assign you your mentors." Master Makarov said. The four kids walked up to the stage and stood waiting for the master to call on them. "Joshua you first." Master instructed. "Alright as the master said my name is Joshua Kohl, I'm 13 years old my birthday is February 3, x780, my sister is Melody Vastia. She uses air magic just like our parents did but I have decided to use Lightning Magic." Joshua declared proudly. "Since Joshua has decided to use Lightning Magic his mentor will be Laxus Dreyar, so come up here." The master announced firmly. Laxus made his way onto the stage walking over to his grandfather his face was expressionless.

"I have chosen Laxus as your mentor, therefore Joshua you're his student, I expect you to get along well." The master said. "Hello Mr. Dreyar it's a pleasure to learn under you, you've been my hero for a long time." Joshua said extending his hand so he could shake Laxus's. "First you can call me Laxus everyone else does, second it's nice to here you've looked up to me but just because you do doesn't mean that I will go easy on you. Also I look forward to teaching you and I want you to think of me like an older brother so I'm gonna call you Josh." Laxus said as smile on his face as he shook Joshua's hand.

"I look forward to it." Joshua said his face filled with joy. "Alright now that you have gotten your mentor go and take a seat and start to get to know each other." Master instructed as the two left the stage. "Hiriko it's your turn." Master continued. "I'm Hiriko Knight, I'm 12 years old, and my birthday is November 7, x 781. My mom used writing magic and my dad used plant magic. Both my parents are dead and I have no siblings but I live with Uncle Lyon, Aunt Melody, Joshua, Adam, and Nadia and they are like my family. I have also decided to use magic that is different then both my parents and so the magic I have chosen is Crash Magic, Disassembly Magic, and Ark of Embodiment." Hiriko stated her arms crossed over her chest.

"Since Hiriko has decided to use Crash Magic, Disassembly Magic, and Ark of Embodiment her mentor will be Gildarts Clive, so come up here." The master called out to him. Gildarts walked firmly up to the stage standing near the master and Hiriko. "I have chosen Gildarts as your mentor, therefore Hiriko you're his student, I expect you to get along comfortably." Master proceeded. "Well Gildarts I can't wait." Hiriko said extending her hand. "Same here let's go talk." Gildarts said shaking her hand before the left the stage. "Alright now it's your turn Adam." The master instructed.

"I'm Adam Jacobs, I'm 10 years old, my birthday is April 6, x783, both my parents are gone, my dad used plant magic and my mom used snow magic. I have chosen to use Maguilty Sense, Telepathy, and Telekinesis since I want to use my mind the most." Adam said as he pointed to his head. "Since Adam has decided to use Maguilty Sense, Telepathy, and Telekinesis he will have Meredy Heda, Warren Rocko, and Jellal Fernandes as his mentors, so please you three come up." Master said as the three people made their way to the stage. "I have chosen Meredy as your mentor for Maguilty Sense, therefore you are her student. I have chosen Warren as your mentor for Telepathy, therefore you are his student. I have chosen Jellal as your mentor for Telekinesis, therefore you are his student. You have 3 mentors because of the magic you have chosen I'm sure it will be difficult but rewarding." The master said.

"Adam I look forward to teaching you everything I know." Jellal said shaking Adam's hand. "Maguilty Sense isn't easy but we'll get through it." Meredy said shaking his hand. "Telepathy comes in very handy as you'll learn." Warren said shaking his hand. "I can't wait to start let's go see how we should plan my learning since there is 3 of you and only 1 of me." Adam said as he and his 3 mentors left the stage. "Finally Nadia it is your turn." Master said. "I'm Nadia Meadows, I'm 9 years old, my birthday is November 7, x784, my mom passed away and she used concealment magic. My dad is Lyon Vastia and he uses Dynamic Ice- Make Magic, I have chosen to follow in my dad's footsteps so I am going to be using Ice- Make Magic, however I am going to use both Static and Dynamic Ice- Make Magic." Nadia smiled brightly her eyes showing her determination.

"Since Nadia has chosen both Static and Dynamic Ice- Make Magic both Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia will be her mentors. Also since she is related to Lyon and Gray is like an Uncle they don't really need to get aquatinted." Master said joking as Nadia skipped over to the shirtless Ice mages. "That should be it as for announcements so continue on with what you were doing." Master Makarov concluded walking off the stage and into his office. The guild again began to buzz with the usual noise and chatter mixed with shouts and flying objects as yet another fight began.

**~Meanwhile on a Train~**

Lisanna sighed as she leaned against Bickslow's shoulder her eyes lazily watching the scenery go by her as she traveled on the train. "Bickslow how many hours did you say it takes to reach your grandparents?" Lisanna asked looking up at his face. "Six I think." Bickslow answered. "Seriously cause we left Magnolia at 8 o'clock and it's a quarter to 2 so we should arrive in 15 minutes." Lisanna said her demeanor brightening at soon arriving where Bickslow grew up. "Next stop the town of Stonewall, we will be arriving in 15 minutes." The conductor called agreeing with what Lisanna had said. "So soon we will be in Stonewall I can't wait for you to see it." Bickslow said wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him.

The train pulled into the station so they grabbed their luggage and got off the train. "The house is a little far away but we can walk there." Bickslow said. "Alright let's go." Lisanna said heading to exit the train station. "Wait up it's a bit far so I'll carry your luggage." Bickslow said grabbing her bag from her. "You didn't have to do that I would've been fine." Lisanna said although she didn't take it back. "Sure but I'm trying to be nice and if I didn't and Grandma found out she would smack me." Bickslow said sheepishly. This made her laugh because it was hard to believe that he was afraid of his grandma smacking him.

"Well we're here, are you ready?" Bickslow asked as he was about to knock on the door. "Yeah." Lisanna responded as she stood a little bit behind him as he knocked. "Bickslow!" A late middle-aged woman exclaimed as she hugged him. She was about as tall as Lisanna her face showing her laugh lines, her eyes were dark green and her hair was light brown with streaks of gray in it. "I missed you to mama." Bickslow said returning her hug. "Come in its cold I'll make so cocoa, oh you must be the young lady my Bickslow has been dating." She said as she noticed Lisanna when they entered the house. "Mama this is Lisanna Strauss my girlfriend." Bickslow said gesturing to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lisanna, I'm Annabelle Stone Bickslow's grandmother." She introduced herself pulling Lisanna into a hug. "The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Stone." Lisanna said returning the hug. "There's no need to be so formal just call me mama, it's what Bickslow calls me." Annabelle said pulling the couple into a kitchen. "You two stay here I'll go get Bucky." She said leaving the two sitting at a table. "She's so sweet." Lisanna said happily. "Yeah, wait till you meet grandpa Bucky." Bickslow said and as if on cue the woman returned with a slightly taller man that had dark blue hair streaked with gray, his eyes were dark blue.

"Bickslow my boy." The man greeted making Bickslow stand and was hugged heartily. "Grandpa Bucky." Bickslow said as he pulled away. "You must be Bickslow's girlfriend, nice to meet you I'm Vernon Stone, but you can call me grandpa Bucky." The man said hugging Lisanna. "You as well, I'm Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna said a smile on her lips. "You three sit down I'm going to make cocoa Annabelle said as she left to prepare it. "So Lisanna, what made you decide to date a bum like my grandson?" Bucky asked jokingly making Bickslow groan in embarrassment. "He's not that bad, and actually it was because of a crazy matching-making scheme of my older sister's that started it." Lisanna said smiling. "Oh is that so, I'm sure that your sister is just as lovely as you are." He complimented her.

"Oh well thanks but she is far lovelier than I am." Lisanna replied her cheeks light pink. "You sure picked a good one." He said smacking Bickslow's back. "Oh stop you're embarrassing me grandpa Bucky." Lisanna said humbly. "The cocoa is done." Annabelle said giving everyone a cup before sitting down at the table with them. "This is delicious mama can I have your recipe, my sister Mirajane loves to cook and I'm sure she would love to get your recipe." Lisanna said after she took a sip. "Of course dear, I would be happy to." Annabelle said. The group sat and chatted for a while having a simple dinner and then a movie but it was late so they were going to go to bed.

"Bickslow you and Lisanna will be staying in your old room." Annabelle said. "Wait shouldn't Lisanna stay in mom's old room?" Bickslow asked. "Of course not you'll share a room, now goodnight you two." Annabelle said as she left to get to her bedroom. "Sorry about that she is being pushy." Bickslow said as he and Lisanna got ready to go to bed. "Don't worry I don't mind." Lisanna said after brushing her teeth. "I'll sleep on the floor you can have the bed." Bickslow said. "No the bed is big enough we can share." Lisanna said pointing out that it was a queen. "You sure?" Bickslow asked. "Sure I don't mind, plus I want to sleep together." Lisanna said blushing. Bickslow climbed into bed alongside Lisanna and then pulling her into him so they could cuddle, they fell asleep with each other's arms around the each other.

**AN: The town name was something I just thought up but if there is an actual town named Stonewall I don't own it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Christmas Preparations and Surprises**

**Me: Today I have Igneel helping me.**

**Igneel: Akari does not own Fairy Tail, although she did guess where I went.**

**Me: Yes I did and my sister was jealous since I figured it out.**

It was a quiet and peaceful day at the Fairy Tail guild hall … (record scratch) wait the Fairy Tail guild hall isn't ever quiet so why is it now? It was quiet because there were still requests coming in from after the GMG's for select wizards and it just happened that all the men were asked to do a week and a half long mission. This mission of course was right before Christmas so it paid big money since no one liked working around the holidays. So with just the women and children the guild was for once silent.

The men had left that morning which was December 14, x793, they were hugged goodbye as they boarded the train to leave for their mission. So without the men the women were enjoying their time decorating for Christmas. They planned a surprise Christmas Eve party for the guys when they returned so they needed to get started. Since Erza was almost 18 weeks pregnant she was given the less strenuous jobs so she wouldn't hurt the baby. Along with Erza was Cana who was 12 weeks pregnant with her second child.

"There is going to be 2 new babies in the guild by the summer I can't wait." Mira squealed as she and the others decorated. "Not too surprising since we have a lot of couples who will probably be starting families." Bisca added. "Hey Lucy have you seen Evergreen?" Mira asked. "Not since we after we left the train station, but she seemed kinda distracted, I even saw her hug Elfman." Lucy said a smile on her lips. That statement caused Mirajane to squeal in delight.

"Really do you think they're dating?" Mira asked excited. "Maybe but the hug looked kinda forced." Lucy said her smile fading a little. "Well maybe we should just ask Evergreen." Juvia suggested. "Yes that would be a good idea except we don't know where she is." Levy said remembering what had brought this topic. "You're looking for Evergreen, I just saw her in the bathroom, and she looked like she was sick." Erza said walking up to the group. "You did?" Mira asked. "Yeah since I'm pregnant I use the bathroom more and so when I went she was leaning over the sink holding her stomach and her face was pale." Erza answered the question.

"Oh and Wendy and Romeo just left on a mission and won't be back until the afternoon." Mira cooed feeling bad for Evergreen. "Well until Wendy's back we can take care of Evergreen." Cana suggested. "Good idea Juvia can you and Lucy get a bed ready in the infirmary so she can lie down?" Mira asked. "Of course." Lucy replied. "Sure." Juvia agreed as they walked off to get a bed ready. "Levy can you look up some recipes for soups that help with sickness?" Mira asked.

"Sure I'll go get started." Levy said heading for the guild's mini library. "Bisca can you gather as many warm blankets as you can?" Mira inquired. "Will do." Bisca said walking to the guild's storage room. "Erza and Cana can you two help Evergreen to the infirmary?" Mira asked. "Yep." Cana replied. "Yes." Erza answered. "Laki can you Meredy, and Kinana watch the kids?" Mira queried. "Sure." The three girls replied together. "Sandy as soon as Levy gets me a recipe can you help me purchase ingredients and cook?" Mira asked the older woman. "Sure anything to help." Sandy replied a smile on her face.

Erza held a bucket near Evergreen as Cana supported her as they walked to the infirmary. As soon as Evergreen, Cana, and Erza walked into the infirmary Juvia and Lucy rushed to aid them in getting her to lie down on the bed. "Thank you, I've been feeling like this for over 2 weeks." Evergreen mumbled as she was tucked in. "Oh Evergreen why didn't you say something sooner?" Lucy asked because she was the only person in the infirmary since Erza, Cana and Juvia went to see if Mira needed them.

"I thought it might just be a bug." Evergreen responded her face was extremely pale. "Well don't worry we're going to take care of you until Wendy gets back and we'll see if she can help you." Lucy assured holding her hand. "Lucy can I tell you something?" Evergreen asked weakly. "Of course you can, you can trust me." Lucy assured her friend. "Remember when Mira had everyone participate in that thing where we had to be hand cuffed to a person for two weeks." Evergreen said beginning.

"Of course I do how could I forget?" Lucy responded with a smile. "Well during that time Elfman and I decided that we wanted to date, but we didn't want anyone to know so that's why when the other couples formed we said nothing. So we have been dating for a while now and so when Mira sent us on a mission 6 months ago in what she thought was an attempt to make us start dating we got married. We are planning to tell everyone on Christmas but Lucy I needed to tell someone." Evergreen said her hand clasping Lucy's.

"Oh Evergreen I'm so happy for you, you two didn't show that you were a couple at all, Mira and Lisanna along with everyone else will be so happy." Lucy's said a huge smile on her lips. "Lucy that wasn't what I wanted to say." Evergreen said her hand still clutching Lucy's. "Alright then what?" Lucy asked confused. "In October Mira sent us on another mission together, Lucy on that mission we consummated our marriage. Lucy I'm not 100% sure that I'm sick, I think I might be pregnant." Evergreen said looking into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy's mouth dropped at what Evergreen had just said to her, could she be pregnant, after only one time. "Oh, Evergreen, that's great." Lucy said quickly hugging Evergreen. "Lucy, don't say anything I might be wrong." Evergreen pleaded. "I won't but Evergreen if you thought you were pregnant, did you tell Elfman?" Lucy asked concerned. "No because we hadn't discussed if we were going to have kids or not. I'm not sure if he even wants kids so I didn't want to say anything.

"Lucy I love him with all my heart and if I'm pregnant I am going to have it. But what if he doesn't want kids, and he asks me to abort it, or he doesn't want it so he leaves me?" Evergreen asked tears falling down her face. "Oh Evergreen, I'm sure that that won't happen, Elfman isn't like that. If that happens everyone will make sure he pays for it because everyone cares about you." Lucy assured. "Lucy thank you so much." Evergreen said.

**~In the Afternoon~**

Lucy was the main person that watched over Evergreen while the others worked on decorating. It was at 3 in the afternoon when Romeo and Wendy arrived back at the guild. "Hello everyone where back." Romeo shouted as he and Wendy were greeted by the women. "Oh Wendy we've been waiting for you." Juvia said. "Oh why?" Wendy asked. "Evergreen is sick and we were wondering if you could help her." Levy answered her.

"I'll go see her is she in the infirmary?" Wendy asked. "Yeah Lucy's been taking care of her until you got here." Mira replied. Wendy walked into the infirmary to see Evergreen vomiting into a bucket while Lucy stroked her back. She walked up to the bed and waited until Evergreen had finished vomiting and had rinsed her mouth. "Oh Wendy I'm glad you're finally here." Lucy said as she set aside the vomit filled bucket.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Wendy apologized. "It's okay Wendy you didn't know, Lucy please close the door." Evergreen said to Wendy before pointing to the infirmary door. Lucy got up grabbing the bucket to dump it out shutting the infirmary door. "So Evergreen if you tell me what your symptoms are I'll see what I can do to help." Wendy smiled her sweet smile. "Wendy I'm not sure if I'm sick or not." Evergreen said.

"You have to be sick I just saw you vomit." Wendy said confused at Evergreen's words. "Wendy I think I'm pregnant." Evergreen said explaining herself. "How can you be, and don't think I don't know how babies are made, I do. But in order to get pregnant you need to have sex with a man." Wendy said still confused. "Right and I did." Evergreen answered. "Oh but… you're not even married." Wendy said a little taken back. "Um…" Lucy said feeling awkward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to be rude, I was just surprised." Wendy apologized realizing what she had just said. "No it's ok, that is how you would see it since I didn't explain everything." Evergreen said forgiving Wendy. "No it was wrong of me to judge you." Wendy said again. "Really Wendy its fine it's my fault for not telling you." Evergreen said trying to assure the young teen. "Tell me what?" Wendy asked. "Well long story short I was dating Elfman ever since the two week thing and when Mira sent us on a mission in attempt to get us together we got married. Then in October she sent us on another mission and one thing led to another and we you know." Evergreen explained.

"Oh now I feel really bad for judging you I thought it might have been a one-night stand kinda situation." Wendy admitted her face pink. "No it really is my fault I guess I gave that impression since I didn't explain first." Evergreen said patting Wendy's shoulder. "Alright now that we cleared everything up Wendy is there a way to see if Evergreen is sick or pregnant?" Lucy asked joining the conversation.

"Oh yes there is actually a way… um Evergreen could you please lie down?" Wendy asked remembering why she was here in the first place. "Alright what now?" Evergreen asked lying down. "Well since you said that you well, you know in October that if you're pregnant the baby would be old enough to have a heartbeat. So I need you to lift up your shirt, if I put my hands on your stomach and use my magic I can tell if you are pregnant." Wendy said explaining.

"Alright time to find out." Evergreen said lifting up her shirt for Wendy. "Sorry this might be a little awkward." Wendy said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry." Evergreen said. "Alright you might feel a little funny when I'm using my magic but it's just because it's like I'm looking inside you." Wendy said as she put her hands on Evergreen's stomach.

Wendy closed her eyes in concentration a bluish glow coming from her hands and into Evergreen. Wendy shifted her hands a bit the light still glowing from her hands and Evergreen's stomach. Wendy's eyes scrunched up a bit as she again moved her hands on Evergreen's stomach. Her eyes relaxed a moment later just before she pulled her hands away from Evergreen's stomach.

"I'm done." Wendy said after she removed her hands. "So Wendy what's the verdict, am I pregnant or not?" Evergreen asked. "You're not sick Evergreen, you're pregnant with a healthy baby." Wendy answered a small smile on her face. "Wendy is it possible for me to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Evergreen asked hoping she could. "Sure I just have to do what I was doing and once I've found the heartbeat I can amplify it so you and Lucy can hear it." Wendy answered again putting her hands on her stomach.

Wendy's hands glowed blue again as she laid her hands on Evergreen moving them to find the heartbeat again. Then the light coming from her hands turned dark blue and a soft 'tu-thump tu-thump tu-thump' sound was heard in the room. After a minute Wendy again removed her hands and the sound went with it. "That was your baby's heartbeat." Wendy said looking up at Evergreen's face.

Tears fell from Evergreen's eyes which surprised both Wendy and Lucy. "Evergreen what's wrong?" Lucy asked worried. "I'm fine it's just hearing my baby's heartbeat made it real for me." Evergreen replied wiping away the tears. "Well now you're going to be a mom I'm so happy for you." Wendy said giving Evergreen a hug. "Thanks, but why have I been feeling so nauseous?" Evergreen asked. "Well that would be morning sickness, and you happen to be unlucky and got a bad case of it." Wendy replied with a small frown on her face.

"I thought morning sickness was only in the morning." Lucy commented. "It tends to be in the morning for most women but just because it is called morning sickness it doesn't mean that she won't have it at other times of the day." Wendy explained. "But why is it so bad?" Evergreen asked. "Well no one knows for sure but there have been studies that women with bad morning sickness might be having a girl and about 50% did." Wendy replied.

"So I might be having a girl." Evergreen asked. "There is that possibility but there is just 50% chance of that happening. When you're a little more pregnant using the same way I found the heartbeat I can see what gender your baby will be." Wendy answered a smile on her face. "Wendy is there a way to help Evergreen's morning sickness?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well it won't completely get rid of it but I can ease it just give me a second." Wendy said outstretching her arms above Evergreen's stomach a purple light shining. After a minute her hands stopped glowing and she looked up to Evergreen's face. "Feel any better?" Lucy asked the question. "Much better I think if I ate I wouldn't just vomit it back up." Evergreen said getting out of the bed. "That's good we'll have Mira make some soup for you. Now that should help only for a short time but I will cast it on you again if you need it, hopefully in a few weeks it will settle down and you won't need my help." Wendy said taking Evergreen's hand as they walked out of the infirmary.

Lucy, Wendy, and Evergreen walked out and then had Evergreen take a seat at a table. "Evergreen are you feeling better?" Mira was the first to ask as she came over to her. "Yes thank you, Mira." Evergreen said her cheeks much less pale. "Wendy what was wrong with her?" Can asked the next question. "Um…" Was all Wendy said not knowing what Evergreen wanted to say to them.

"I'm right here you know so you don't need to ask Wendy you can ask me." Evergreen said taking the question. "Alright so what was wrong?" Juvia asked. "Nothing just morning sickness, since I'm pregnant." Evergreen answered calmly. "WHAT?!" They shouted at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Welcome Home**

**Me: Today I have an unlikely guest helping me, so please welcome Porlyusica.**

**Porlyusica: Why did I even agree to this I hate you humans. Whatever Akari doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Thank you Porlyusica.**

A furious knock pounded on the door to Lucy and Natsu's house at 2:30 am on December 24. Wondering who it could be at this ungodly hour Lucy went to open the door grabbing her keys just in case. Upon opening the door she saw a distressed Gajeel sweating as if he had just run a long distance. "Gajeel what are you doing here?" Lucy asked shocked. "Your idiot husband burnt off some of my hair, I can't let Levy see me like this." Gajeel said as he showed her that a large portion off his hair had indeed been burnt off.

"Oh my, you aren't hurt are you?" Lucy asked reaching out to touch his burnt hair. "I'm fine just I need your help." Gajeel answered looking directly at her. "Sure what can I do?" Lucy asked. "Call that spirit of yours the one good with hair." Gajeel said as he was invited in the house by Lucy. "Oh Cancer sure, open the gate of the giant crab, cancer." Lucy recited as she opened Cancer's gate. "Hey baby, it's been a while." Cancer said when he arrived. "Yeah but right now I need your help, Natsu burnt Gajeel's hair so could you make it better?" Lucy asked.

"I'm on it." Cancer said as he began cutting away at Gajeel's hair cutting away the burnt stuff. "I'm done." Cancer said disappearing back into the the spirit world. "Thanks Lucy I gotta go back to the group now see ya later." Gajeel said as he ran out of the house leaving Lucy alone again. Lucy shrugged and went back to bed waiting for when she would see Natsu again.

**~Later In the Day~**

Everyone sat in the dark guild waiting for the men who were going to arrive any minute. "We're home!" Natsu shouted as he and the rest of the men walked into the guild. "Welcome home!" The women shouted as the lights came on in the guild. The moment the lights turned on in the guild it illuminated the decorations for Christmas around the guild. All the women flocked to hug their men glad that all of them had returned safely.

"Gajeel your hair." Levy exclaimed when she ran to hug him. "Yeah Salamander decided that it would be funny to wake me up by setting my hair on fire." Gajeel replied rubbing the back of his neck. "But it doesn't look burnt." Levy said reaching up to touch it. "Oh well last night I ran to ask Lucy to call her spirit to fix it, then I went back to our group. I didn't look at it so I'm not sure if it looks good or not." Gajeel said his hand still rubbing his neck. "Are you kidding me I thought your long hair was awesome but you look drop dead gorgeous now." Levy said jumping on him giving him a passionate kiss that he willingly accepted.

"Gray, I missed you so much." Juvia exclaimed as she clung onto Gray. "Yeah same here." The shirtless Gray replied giving her a kiss on the top of her head. All the women in the guild were greeting there men that is all except Evergreen.

**~Flashback~**

_ "I'm right here you know so you don't need to ask Wendy you can ask me." Evergreen said taking the question. "Alright so what was wrong?" Juvia asked. "Nothing just morning sickness, since I'm pregnant." Evergreen answered calmly. "WHAT?!" They shouted at the same time._

"What do you mean you pregnant?!" Mirajane shouted slamming her hands on the table. "I mean that I'm going to be having a baby." Evergreen replied unfazed. "B-but who's the baby's father?!" Mira asked again still shocked. "Mira I'm sure that you know very well whose baby I am having." Evergreen replied looking directly into Mira's face. "Wait you don't mean Elfman do you?" Mira asked so shocked she pulled out a chair and sat down so she wouldn't faint.

"Mira you have been trying to get him and me together for a long time now, who else would it be." Evergreen stated. "Yeah but I thought that you would be married or at least dating before you got pregnant." Mira said unable to comprehend what she was being told. "Well, that is where telling you I'm pregnant gets complicated." Evergreen said. "Yeah it does make it very complicated, I mean what does this mean that you guys are together?" Mira asked rattled.

"Mira I will tell you everything but I need you to listen without interrupting." Evergreen said firmly. "I want to know so I'll stay quiet." Mira replied determined to hear it. "Thanks, now first things first, Elfman and I are already married." Evergreen said making everyone's mouth drop open. Evergreen said that taking off a necklace that had a ring on it slipping it onto her left ring finger. "With that being said I'll tell you how…" Evergreen explained everything.

"When Elfman gets home I'm going to kill him for getting married without me there." Mira said joking although she was upset. "That actually sounds like something Elfman would do." Cana said laughing. "I have to agree, since he is a 'man' and wouldn't want to be seen actually dating someone." Juvia said giggling. "It was partly my idea to not tell anyone but that is because I didn't want to be seen with an idiot like him." Evergreen said a smile on her face.

"How do you feel about it now?" Bisca asked. "Well although I don't like some things like when he calls everyone a man, I wouldn't trade him for anything." Evergreen responded a smile on her face. "Aw that's so sweet Evergreen, I feel the same way about Gajeel." Levy cooed. "And Natsu with me." Lucy added. "And Gray with me, and I'm sure for all of us here." Juvia said making everyone nod.

**~End of Flashback~**

Even though all the women knew that they were together none of the men knew. But her not greeting him was also because she was pregnant and he didn't know. Things started to become more like it usually was in the guild and less like they had been gone for over a week. Still Evergreen made no move to greet Elfman but instead just look towards him as if she wanted to talk to him but didn't at the same time.

"Welcome home Elfman." Mira greeted her brother giving him a hug. "Good to be home Mira, how've you been?" Elfman replied always caring about how his sister was. "I'm fine Elfman, but I'm not the one you should be asking." Mira replied her face solemn. "What do you mean big sis?" Elfman asked confused at her words. "I mean you should ask Evergreen that question." Mira replied pointing to where Evergreen sat. "Why would I do that?" Elfman asked trying to pretend as if he didn't care about how she was although he really wanted to know.

"Elfman, I know everything already so don't try to play dumb, so go over there and talk to her." Mira ordered him giving him a shove in Evergreen's direction. Although he was confused as to how Mira knew he couldn't help but go to Evergreen and not just because she had ordered him to go. "Hey, Evergreen." Elfman said as he sat down at the table with Evergreen. "Hi, welcome home." Evergreen replied unsure of what to say to him.

"So um… oh I can't do this anymore." He said before leaning in to kiss her passionately. They continued to kiss for a few minutes not caring whether anyone saw them or not. Their kiss was passionate and full of love, but they pulled apart needing to breathe. "I missed you so much, Elfman." Evergreen said when they caught their breath. "Me too, although I'm confused as to why Mira said that she knew everything." Elfman replied hugging her to him. "Well about that Elfman I had to tell them everything." Evergreen said quietly looking down.

"Why I thought that we agreed to tell them tomorrow?" Elfman asked putting a finger under her chin lifting her face to him. "I know but there was no way around it." Evergreen said again lowering her head. "Why what happened?" Elfman asked trying to lift her face again only for her to struggle against it. "Nothing." Evergreen replied trying to avoid answering the question. "No it's not nothing." Elfman said again trying to lift her face. "Really it's nothing." Evergreen insisted still struggling against him.

"No Evergreen I know it's not nothing, so tell me why." Elfman ordered as he grabbed her chin and looked at her face to face. Elfman stared into her face trying to show her that it was okay to tell him and that he was worried about her. After a minute her resolve cracked and tears began to fall down her face in defeat. "I was sick after you and the others left and so they took care of me but I had to tell them." Evergreen said her tears still flowing. "What were you sick with?" Elfman asked still curious.

"That's the thing, I wasn't sick, Elfman, I'm… I'm pregnant." Evergreen wailed the tears flowing faster as she said that. As he heard what she said his mouth opened and his eyes widened realizing what she just said. He wasn't upset or angry just surprised so he didn't know what else to do. Then he did something she did not expect at all he pulled her into a tight embrace as tears fell from his eyes.

He wasn't sad he was overjoyed, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and love her. He hugged her close placing kisses on the top of her head. Finally he released her only to lean his face towards her and kiss her more passionately, more sweetly, more deeply, more lovingly, more wanting, more fiercely, more gently, more caring than he ever had before.

"Are you sure?" Elfman asked chocking out his words. Evergreen just nodded as he hugged her again. "When did you find out?" Elfman said holding her at arms length from his body. "Um… the afternoon you left." Evergreen responded wiping at her tears that had stopped. "I love you so much, Ever." Elfman said before kissing her again. "I love you too Elf." Evergreen said hugging him.

They remained hugging each other a while just wanting to be together and nothing else. But after a few minutes Elfman pulled away and stood up. "Hey everybody I'm gonna be a dad! I'm a real man!" Elfman shouted no longer able to contain his joy. Everyone turned to look at him to wonder if they had just heard him right or not. Of course the women knew already but they hadn't known that Evergreen told him yet or the fact that he would just randomly shout that.

"Elfman you idiot!" Evergreen said standing up and hitting his chest. She was angry, annoyed and happy that he was so excited but did he really need to shout it. "Hey I'm only telling them that the person I love is going to have my baby." Elfman said loudly for everyone to hear. "I know that but did you have to add that you are a real man after saying that?" Evergreen responded equally loud. Their squabble made the guild burst into laughter at how cute and ironic they were being.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Lories and the Exceeds**

**Me: Today I have Loke and Aries helping me with the disclaimer.**

**Loke: Akari does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Aries: If she did she says I wouldn't be so shy. Was that alright, sorry?**

**Me: You did great Aries thank you.**

**Loke: What about me?**

**Aries: You did great Leo.**

**Me: I agree with Aries.**

Today was January 9, x794 the day that Bickslow and Lisanna would be returning from visiting his family. It was also the day that Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily would be returning from visiting the exceeds for a few months. The guild was bustling with excitement over their return, especially the dragon slayers who had missed their cats. Of course there was an almost equally excited Elfman, Evergreen and Mirajane to tell Lisanna everything that had happened.

The women were talking together while yet another fight raged on and would soon be put to a stop by Jellal who was temporarily filling in for Erza since she is pregnant. Erza was now 21 weeks pregnant, Cana was now 14 weeks pregnant, and Evergreen was now 12 weeks pregnant. Erza had just began to feel her baby move and kick so her swollen belly was a hand magnet because everyone wanted to feel it. Cana's stomach could be seen if she wore fitted clothes so it wasn't that large. As for Evergreen her stomach was still flat not being far enough to be showing yet.

It was like any other day except an air of excitement was around them as they patiently and some not so patiently awaited for their friends return. It was almost 10 in the morning when suddenly while Lucy was talking to the other women that in a golden light Aries appeared having used her magic to come to the human world. "Aries what are you doing here?" Lucy asked pleasantly surprised. "I need your help." Aries replied her face holding a look of despair.

"What do you need?" Lucy asked always caring about her spirits. "Leo he… he…" Aries said unable to finish her sentence. "What did he do because if he…" Lucy wasn't allowed to finish her sentence getting interrupted. "I didn't do anything wrong." Loke said appearing next to Aries. "Then why does Aries look so upset?" Lucy asked gesturing to Aries who was on the verge of tears. "All I did was suggest that she and I should get married." Loke said completely serious.

"You didn't." All the girls sighed as the face-palmed. "Loke you don't just suggest something like that out of nowhere." Lucy sighed not believing his stupidity. "Who ever said it was out of nowhere, because just after Tenrou Island disappeared we started dating." Loke said as if it was not new information. "And you never thought to mention that earlier?" Lucy sighed extremely annoyed with him. "I guess it slipped my mind." Loke replied. "Okay but you don't suggest getting married, you ask the girl in a special way and give her a ring. I thought that being the playboy you are you would know that." Lucy sighed.

"Of course I know how and I did, but she came here before giving me an answer so I followed her. See I have the ring here." Loke said pulling a ring box out of his pocket. "Oh I see, Aries why did you come here?" Lucy asked directing her question to Aries. "I… I'm not sure… I just wanted a minute to think." Aries said tears falling down her cheeks. "Aries you can take as much time as you need to answer I'll wait for you." Loke said kneeling down and hissing her hand. "Awwwww." The girls cooed at the romantic scene before them.

"Leo… I don't need anymore time… my answer is… yes, yes I will marry you." Aries said as tears coursed down her face from happiness. At hearing her words Loke took out the ring putting it on her left ring finger before he stood up and kissed her passionately. "AWWWWWWW!" The girls collectively cooed again. "I see that you don't need my help anymore so why don't you guys go home and start planning." Lucy suggested after their kiss ended. With that they disappeared back into the spirit world their lips connected in another kiss.

"They make an adorable couple don't they?" Juvia asked. "They do." Everyone agreed. "Speaking of adorable couples look over there. "Levy pointed to a table in a back corner of the guild. There they saw Romeo and Wendy not just together but kissing in what looked like a fairly intense make-out session. "It seems like just yesterday that those two would barely hold hands in public much less kiss. Now look at them their practically sucking each other's face off." Cana said chuckling. "Cana don't be so crude." Mira scolded.

"Yeah but those two aren't the only cute ones around what about Happy and Carla?" Lucy suggested remembering the last time she saw them. "You have a point I think I saw them kiss in public a couple times." Erza commented remembering. "What about the couple in the making?" Bisca pointed to where Max and Meredy were talking and blushing. "I hadn't even noticed." Mira said. "Really because it is so obvious." Evergreen said smiling.

Just then the guild doors slammed open announcing the entrance of someone arriving. "Hey everyone we're back." Happy's voice rang through the guild making everyone's attention turn towards the door. When they had they were expecting the three flying cats but were instead surprised to see not cats but humans. "Who are you?" Natsu asked what everyone was wondering. "Natsu it's me Happy." A teenaged boy who had short blue hair that was the same color as Happy's fur. "And I'm Carla." A teenaged girl with floor length curly white hair said. "And I'm Pantherlily." A brown skinned shaved headed man with a scar over his eye said.

"WHAT?!" The guild shouted in surprise. "There's no way because Happy, Carla and Pantherlily are cats not humans." Natsu said approaching the group. Then he began to sniff and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Wait you are Happy, Carla and Pantherlily, what happened?" Natsu asked in surprise. "Some spell was put on us while we visited the exceeds and there's no way to change back." Pantherlily responded. "Wait does that mean you guys can't fly anymore?!" Natsu shouted worried. "We can still fly see." Happy said as he, Carla, and Pantherlily sprouted wings and flew.

"Well then welcome home buddy." Natsu said hugging the boy who was now Happy. "Aye, is there any fish?" He asked. His question made everyone burst into laughter, there was no denying it he was definitely Happy. Carla walked over to Wendy where both girls shared a warm embrace. And Gajeel tackled Pantherlily in a hug having really missed him. Things quickly adjusted to them as humans and continued to fight and talk while they waited for Bickslow and Lisanna's return.

**~3 in the Afternoon~**

"We're back." Bickslow and Lisanna called as they entered the guild. "Welcome back." Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Mirajane, Laxus and Cana said walking up to greet them. "Thanks I missed you so much." Lisanna said as she was hugged by her siblings. "Same here." Mira replied. "So Mira what happened while I was gone?" Lisanna asked wanting to catch up on the latest gossip. "Well ask Elfman." Mira replied a huge smile on her face. "Elfman?" Lisanna asked turning to her brother.

"Um well…" Elfman fumbled his words. "What he is trying to say is that he and I got married and I'm pregnant." Evergreen stepped in explaining. "Oh I'm so happy." Lisanna said hugging Evergreen tightly. "What about you?" Mira asked. "Oh well um we're engaged." Lisanna replied blushing and showing her the ring on her finger. "Oh I can't wait for the wedding." Mira squealed dragging Lisanna off to start planning.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**March**

**Me: Today I have Laxus helping me.**

**Laxus: Akari doesn't own Fairy Tail if she did I would be the next master of Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Hey I didn't say that I was going to make you the master so be quiet.**

It was March 10, x794 the school building had been finished and was holding classes now that it was done. Yesterday Lisanna and Bickslow got married because both wanted to get married as soon as they could. Freed had proposed to Mira at the stroke of midnight and their wedding was set for June 11, x794. Reedus and Kylie had gotten married last month and were back just in time for the school building to be completed.

As for those who are pregnant we have Erza at the end of her sixth month and beginning of her 3rd trimester. Cana is at the end of her fifth month or near the end of her 2nd trimester. Evergreen is at 21 weeks or the end of her fourth month which is in the middle of the 2nd trimester. Joining them now is Juvia at 12 weeks, Lisanna at 10 weeks, and Lucy at 9 weeks pregnant. None of them though have made it public yet waiting until they really had to tell.

So the hormones and cravings in the guild surged with the increase of pregnant women rose. Along with the increase in pregnancies was also the women having Wendy help them with morning sickness or other pregnancy symptoms. Also with the increase of pregnancies there was a decrease in women taking jobs that required fighting or a great amount of magical energy. The last major thing that changed was the couples that hadn't been dating began to date realizing that they should since they were only getting older.

Among those couples were Jet and Laki, Droy and Kinana, and Max and Meredy. Droy had decided after the GMG's to lose weight and was now back to how he used to look except a few more muscles and older. Nab had also lost weight and was an older replica of his former self. He along with Vijeeter and Warren were the only guys single in the guild. Of course there was Macao, Pantherlily and Gildarts but none of them were looking to be in a relationship.

In Sabertooth Rogue and Yukino had just gotten married and Sting was dating Millianna. Ever since Tartarus both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were in close contact being good friends. Other than that everything was normal in Fairy Tail the usual fights occurring and gossip flying. Then like any normal day three people entered the guild going unnoticed by most as they walked towards the master's office. They knocked and entered it and came out a few minutes later separating and going to mingle with others.

"Blondie." A woman said from behind Lucy. "Flare what are you doing here?" Lucy asked seeing her behind her. "I decided to join Fairy Tail see?" Flare said showing her guild mark to Lucy which was where her Raven Tail guild-mark had been. "Well then welcome to Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled at the red head. "Hello Erza." Kagura said approaching where all the women sat. "Kagura how are you?" Erza asked as she rubbed her big belly. "I also joined Fairy Tail guild in order to be closer to you." Kagura replied.

"I see well then I hope you will adjust to being in Fairy Tail quickly." Erza said standing to hug who she considered to be her younger sister. Finally the third woman approached the table removing her cloak. "Sandra how've you been?" She asked a smile on her face. "Bethany did you join the guild too?" Sandy said getting up and hugging her. "Yup since you're my sister and you took my precious nephew with you." Bethany smiled her hazel eyes sparkled.

"Oh Jeremiah will be so happy to see you." Sandy said delighted. "So where is the little guy anyway?" She asked examining the guild for him. "Right now he's at school learning about all types of magic so when he's older he can know about more magics he can do." Sandy replied. "What I thought he was going to use concealment magic like me." Bethany pouted. "I think he will but it is good for him to learn about other magics as well." Sandy comforted her sister. "You have a point, so have you gotten any closer to getting the niece I asked for?" Bethany said poking Sandy's stomach.

"No and don't poke me." Sandy replied slapping her hand away. "Geez what's taking you so long you're only getting older." Bethany said as she sat down. "It's just…" Sandy blubbered her face becoming extremely pink. "I was only joking take as much time as you need." Bethany said laughing at her sister's embarrassment. "So you're Jeremiah's other aunt, I'm Levy Redfox, Aiden's younger sister." Levy greeted holding out her hand. "I always wondered what Aiden's sister would look like but I didn't expect you to be so different from him." Bethany said shaking Levy's hand.

"I know we don't look alike at all but he is my brother. Jeremiah is always telling me how much fun you are." Levy said smiling. "Say your last name isn't McGarden." Bethany said realizing it just then. "Well it was but I'm married so I have a new last name." Levy replied showing her the ring on her finger. "Ah, I see so who's the lucky guy?" Bethany asked scanning to see who it might be. "He's out on a mission with Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Laxus, but he will be home in two days." Levy replied.

"So who are Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Laxus, also what is his name?" Bethany asked curiously. "Oh sorry I forgot that you wouldn't know them. My husband's name is Gajeel Redfox, he is the Iron Dragon Slayer." Levy responded. "A dragon slayer that's awesome, I heard they are really strong and have a lot of magic." Bethany said her bored demeanor leaving. "Well yes they are strong and have a lot of magic but all of them except Wendy get motion sickness on vehicles." Levy said sighing.

"So who's Wendy?" Bethany asked. "I am Wendy, Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy replied raising her hand. "Really cause you're real young, no offense." Bethany said as she looked at Wendy. "None taken I was really young when I was taken in by my dragon Grandeeney so that's why I'm only 14." Wendy replied brushing it off. "So who else are dragon slayers?" She asked. "Well there is Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer but he's in jail because he was a dark guild. Then there is Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon Slayer and Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragon Slayer both of them are from Sabertooth though. From Fairy Tail there is Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel and myself." Wendy replied.

"So seven in total huh, any of them married like Gajeel?" Bethany asked. "Yes, I'm Cana Dreyar, Laxus is my husband and we have a daughter named Madison, and as you can see are going to be having another." Cana replied. "Nice to meet you Cana and congrats." Bethany replied shaking her hand. "Rouge is married to Yukino and Sting is dating Millianna as for me I'm dating Romeo Conbolt but he's out on a mission with his dad." Wendy replied. "And what about Natsu?" Bethany asked.

"I'm Lucy Dragneel, Natsu is my husband, we don't have any kids yet and I haven't said anything yet but I'm pregnant too." Lucy replied resting her hand on her flat stomach. "Really?" All the girls asked making Lucy nod in reply. "So you as well are pregnant and I do see others here too." Bethany said gesturing to the others.

"I am Erza Fernandes, Jellal is my husband this is our first baby and I'm almost 7 months pregnant." Erza said as she rubbed her belly. "Nice to meet you Erza." Bethany said shaking her hand. "I'm Evergreen Strauss, my husband is Elfman, who is sitting at the bar, and this is our first." Evergreen said laying her hand on her stomach. "Nice to meet you Evergreen." Bethany replied shaking her hand as well. "I'm Juvia Fullbuster, Gray is my husband and I just found out I'm 12 weeks pregnant." Juvia said her cheeks light pink. "You too?" The girls asked surprised. "Yes I found out yesterday." Juvia nodded. "Congratulations and nice to meet you." Bethany said shaking Juvia's hand.

"I'm Bisca Connell, my husband is Alzack he's also at the bar next to Elfman. We have a daughter Asuka she is a bit younger than Jeremiah, and a son Fuyuki he's a month older than Madison. As for being pregnant I'm not, at least not to my knowledge." Bisca smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." Bethany shook her hand. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, everyone calls me Mira, and Elfman is my younger brother. I'm engaged to Freed Justine, he is sitting and watching the kids play area." Mira said pointing to Freed. "Mira congratulations on getting married." Bethany said shaking her hand.

"I also have a younger sister her name is Lisanna Stone, she just got married yesterday to Bickslow Stone and is off on her honeymoon." Mira smiled. "Aw that is nice." She said smiling. "Then there is Kylie Jonah, she is married to Reedus Jonah, the one painting." Mira said pointing to Reedus. "Yes I see, where is she?" She asked. "She is the one teaching the children magic." Sandy said. "I'm Melody Vastia, I'm married to Lyon he is the one that isn't wearing a shirt. Today is our 1 year anniversary." Melody said pointing out Lyon. "Who are the 2 boys and 2 girls with him?" Bethany asked noticing he was talking to them.

"Good question it's a bit complicated but the boy with blonde haired boy is my younger brother Joshua Kohl he's 14. The girl with long purple hair is his friend Hiriko Knight she's 12. The boy with light brown hair is Adam Jacobs, he's Joshua's best friend, and he's 10. And the girl with dark brown hair is Nadia Meadows, she's 9, she's also Hiriko's best friend." Melody said. "Ah I see so why are they talking with him?" She asked curiously.

"That's where it gets complicated, they're talking to him because he's like their dad to them. See I knew Lyon when I was a kid but then he left to learn magic and then my family moved and had my brother. Lyon dated this woman named Rebecca Meadows, and she is Nadia's mom. Unfortunately her mom passed away and so doing what her mom asked of her at her death Nadia came here to find Gray. She then joined the guild, but back where she had lived with her mother is where Hiriko, Adam, Joshua, and I lived. The village was attacked and unfortunately we are the only survivors. Hiriko went straight here and joined the guild, while the boys and I searched for survivors.

"Time passed and Gray and Juvia got married and at their wedding Nadia met Lyon. Lyon studied the same magic as Gray under the same person until she died so they are like brothers. That's why he was at the wedding, when he met Nadia she and him got along well since they share the same magic. So he would visit often since he had been part of Lamia Scale, so he could help her with her magic. He decided after a while to join Fairy Tail so he could be closer to be able to teach her. At that point Nadia asked him to go with her on a walk and she gave him a letter.

"Her mom had sent her to Fairy Tail to find Gray and that he knew Lyon and that when she met him she was supposed to give him a letter. In the letter is was revealed that Nadia is actually Lyon's daughter that he had never known about. After that Lyon had her move in with him so he could take care of her. After that I came with the boys looking for Nadia and Hiriko and we were greeted happily by them. Lyon wasn't in the room at the time so when Nadia introduced him to us he immediately recognized me from when we were kids.

"And well when we were kids he promised to marry me and so even though Nadia was his daughter with another person I still wanted to be married to him. Upon hearing that the master said that we were husband and wife so we just accepted it and joined the guild. So those four live with Lyon and I and are like our kids and they are always spending time around me or him. That brings us to here and why he is talking to them." Melody explained to the best of her ability.

"Wow that is a crazy story, but why is he not wearing a shirt?" Bethany asked. "That's because when he and Gray were being taught their magic their master Ur had them strip to get used to the cold since they use ice-magic. And ever since they have had the bad habit of taking off their clothes without realizing it." Melody said. "Now that's funny." Bethany said. "It can be unless they take off all their clothes then it isn't fun, and Gray has done that so many times I've lost count." Lucy said covering her eyes. "He did it in front of me once, and now I'm scarred for life." Wendy said cringing at the memory.

"Wow this guild gets more interesting the more I learn about." Bethany said laughing at the strangeness of it all. "That's the nice way of putting it, you still have to see what it's like when Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Laxus are here." Levy moaned. "Well in 2 days I will, is there anybody else I should know about?" She asked. "There are a few more but they're out or on missions so you will meet them some other time." Mira said. "Good to know, I already met Kagura and Flare we met while traveling here." Bethany said. "That's great so Kagura, Flare, and Bethany welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira said her sweet smile gracing her face.

**~2 Days Later~**

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the guild doors open. "Hey, Natsu!" Everyone shouted back not fazed by his entrance. "Welcome home Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she ran up and hugged him. "Lucy!" Natsu said as he hugged her and spun around. "I missed you." Lucy said once he put her down. "I missed you too, anything happen while I was gone?" Natsu asked. Lucy stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his hear something only he could hear.

"Wait really?!" Natsu shouted his question. "Mhm." Lucy said nodding her head. "Oh Lucy I'm so happy." Natsu shouted as he pulled her into him for a warm embrace. "I'm glad you're happy too." Lucy said in his arms. "Well yeah because we've been married for over a year so having kids now is perfect. Especially since they're with you as their mom." Natsu said kissing her lips softly. "I love you Natsu." Lucy said kissing him back. "I love you too." Natsu replied kissing her deeply with passion.

"Welcome back Jellal, how was the mission." Erza asked once she had walked or rather waddled over to him. "As well as a mission with those guys can go." Jellal said hugging Erza. "I missed you but I think the baby missed you more than I did." Erza replied stroking her stomach. "Really what makes you say that?" Jellal asked curiously. "Well when the baby heard your voice it gave a really strong kick, that and when you were gone they weren't as energetic as they are when you are around." Erza replied taking his hand and resting it on her belly.

Jellal smiled as he felt a series of strong kicks under his hand on her stomach. "Looks like they did, but out of all of us I think I missed you two the most." Jellal said kissing her belly and forehead. "It was lonely without you around at bedtime." Erza said pouting slightly. "Well I'm back now so don't worry about being lonely." Jellal said his hand lovingly stroking her belly. "I won't." Erza said kissing him on the lips. "I love you Erza." Jellal said kissing her back. "I love you too, Jellal." Erza said again kissing him. The baby gave a strong kick reminding them about its presence. "You too little one." Jellal said kissing her stomach again.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted as she ran to him. "Juvia!" Gray shouted back his arms outstretched as if to hug her. "I missed you so much, and I want to tell you something." Juvia said as she was enveloped in Gray's embrace. "I missed you too, so what did you wanna tell me?" Gray asked. "I'm pregnant." Juvia said happily. "Seriously?" Gray asked as he held her at arms length looking down to see if he could see for himself. "Yes I took a pregnancy test and had Porlyusica check and Wendy let me here the heartbeat." Juvia answered excitedly.

"How far are you?" Gray asked equally excited. "From my calculations and what Porlyusica and Wendy said I'm around 12 weeks." Juvia answered quickly. "Oh Juvia this is great, when are you due?" Gray asked. "Well we calculated that it will be late September." Juvia replied. "Now I can't wait." Gray exclaimed kissing her gently. "Me either." Juvia replied. "I love you so much Juvia." Gray said. "I love you too Gray." Juvia said smiling brightly. Gray smiled brightly before pulling her in for a passionate kiss that expressed his joy, happiness, and love.

Cana was holding Madison when Natsu burst into the guild, so her head turned towards the sound. When she spotted Laxus she began wiggling trying to get down to go to him. She hadn't been overly talkative sticking to grunts and simple noises but she was always on her feet. Cana set her down on her feet and she quickly toddled to him squealing a big smile on her face. "DADA!" She shouted as she walked quickly towards him. "Dada uppy." She said when she was close to him.

Laxus heard her voice and turned to see her with her dark brown curls flying as she came towards him. "Hey sweetie." Laxus said kneeling down to catch her. "Dada uppy." She squealed as she reached him. Laxus scooped her up standing as she clung to him cuddling into him. "Hey Maddie did you miss me?" Laxus asked cooing to her. "Yea dada." Maddie answered as she cuddled into him more. "Hey Cana when did she start talking more?" Laxus asked when Cana arrived next to them.

"Now." Cana replied a little stunned herself. "Seriously? Laxus asked bouncing her in his arms. "Yeah she hasn't said anything more than she usually does while you were gone, but I told her this morning that you were coming home and she was babbling a bit more. But when Natsu kicked open the doors, her head turned and she saw you and the wiggled trying to get outta my arms. That's when she came towards you saying dada and asking to be picked up." Cana said brushing Madison's cheek. "I guess she was happy to see me." Laxus said smiling as he nuzzled hair.

"You would be surprised how much she missed you when you were gone, she always looked sad when I put her to bed. I guess sh missed daddy tucking her in and giving her kissies, she is such a daddy's girl." Cana said smiling at the two of them. "Aw did my little princess miss me that much?" Laxus cooed to her. "Uh-huh." Maddie nodded her head a pout on her lips. "I missed you too pumpkin." Laxus said kissing her forehead making her giggle.

"See she did miss you." Cana said smiling. "Madison missed me but what about you, Cana?" Laxus asked turning his attention to her. "Of course I did." Cana said playfully hitting him. "I'll take Maddie for now." Mira said taking Madison out of Laxus's arms walking away without saying anything else. "Where did she come from?" Laxus said having not seen her come up. "I have no idea but now it's just you and me." Cana replied. "Perfect." Laxus said as he pulled Cana into him. "Laxus…" Cana's sentence was cut off as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I missed you so much." Laxus said after he ended the kiss. "That much huh, cause I missed you this much." Cana said kissing him back deeply. "That is quite a lot, so I guess I'll have to make up for it won't I?" Laxus playfully flirted. "Yes you will." Cana flirted back. "I see I can't wait." Laxus replied smirking as he did. "It's a good thing I love you so much." Cana said softly kissing him. "Well it's even better that I love you more." Laxus replied kissing her passionately.

Levy sat reading unaware that the guys were home so absorbed she was in the book she was reading. So when Gajeel walked over to her and was right behind her she had no idea that is until he put his hands over her eyes. "Hey what are you doing?" Levy asked not realizing the hands were Gajeel's. "Well I'm just trying to let my wife know that I'm back since she is apparently to busy reading to notice that I got back 10 minutes ago." Gajeel replied removing his hands. "Gajeel!" Levy said excited turning to see him smiling at her.

"Geez you musta not even missed me for ya not to see me." Gajeel said pretending to be upset. "No I missed you but I am almost finished reading the book so I guess I just didn't hear or see you." Levy said trying to apologize. "Don't worry yerself to much squirt." Gajeel said patting her head laughing a bit. "Not nice I thought that I actually hurt your feelings Levy pouted turning around. "Hey I'm sorry just I had to mess with ya a little bit." Gajeel said turning her around and picking her up.

"Put me down right now." Levy said miffed. "No way." Gajeel said holding her tighter as she tried to get away. "Put me down now." Levy said vainly trying to get away. Gajeel silenced her by kissing her deeply still holding her in his arms her struggling stopped. "Now do you wanna get down?" Gajeel asked after a minute. "No." Levy replied having lost all her want to fight against him. "I knew that would get you to stop." Gajeel said a huge smirk on his face.

"I missed you." Levy said ignoring his remark. "Yeah I missed ya too." Gajeel replied. "I'm sure you did." Levy said smirking, Gajeel has been rubbing off on her. "You don't have anything to tell me like Lucy and Juvia do ya?" Gajeel asked eying her a bit. "Nope nothing, I'm as far as from pregnant as you can get." Levy smiled answering him. "Well it wouldn't be too bad if you were pregnant." Gajeel mumbled a bit. "Did I just hear the big, strong, tough Iron Dragon Slayer say that he wants kids?" Levy asked him teasingly.

"Hey I never said I didn't want kids." Gajeel complained. "I know I was just messing with you." Levy said kissing his cheek. "Well would ya stop?" Gajeel asked blushing slightly. "That's why I love you so much." Levy said smiling. "Yeah I love ya too." Gajeel said gently kissing her before putting her down.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Pregnancy, False Alarms, and Labor**

**Me: Today I have Warren helping me.**

**Warren: You are thinking that you don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Yup thanks Warren.**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

It was around mid-May and the guild was getting ready to welcome three new babies to the family as by the end of the month Erza will have given birth and she will be shortly followed by Evergreen and Cana. Unfortunately however most of the men were called away for an important mission two weeks ago and no one knew when they would be back from the mission for it was that big and important. So the women sat waiting for news or a letter of some sort to come telling them at least how they were and maybe when they would be back. The bellies of the women grew as the days ticked by as the babies grew inside them, and then there was Lucy and Bisca whose stomachs were larger as they were both having twins.

Lucy had only found out after Natsu and the others left for the mission that she was having twins so she hadn't been able to tell him the news. As Erza's due date rapidly approached she and everyone else began to worry, since there had been no news from the men, which meant that Jellal wouldn't be back in time to be here when she gave birth. Then the other issue was that Mira and Freed were supposed to be getting married on June 11, x794 but he had also been one of the men to go on the mission. Then there was the fact that Porlyusica had gone to resupply her medicines and did not say when she would be back.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Good morning Erza how are you?" Lucy asked as she sat down at the table with Erza. "As well as I can be for a woman 10 days away from her due date, and husband is gone." Erza replied joking a bit trying to relieve any anxiety she had about it. "Don't worry too much Erza too much stress isn't good for you or the baby." Lucy said knowing that she was just putting up a brave front. "You're right Lucy I'm sure everything will be fine, oooooh." Erza said groaning as if in pain. "Erza are you alright?" Lucy asked concerned. "Yeah just the baby getting anxious to get out." Erza said smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Are you sure because I'll get Wendy if you want me to?" Lucy offered. "Yeah I'm sure I'll tell you if I need her, tssss." Erza said hissing at the end of her sentence. "Alright if you say so." Lucy said her voice held wariness to it as she skeptically eyed her. "Stop worrying I'll be fine, ahhhhh." Erza said groaning at the end of her sentence. "Good morning Lucy, Erza." Levy greeted sitting down next to Lucy. "Good morning Levy." Lucy responded. "Mmmmm, good morning, hoooh." Erza suppressed a moan and puffing as finished her sentence. "Are you alright Erza?" Levy asked just as concerned as Lucy. "Yeah, mmmmm, I'm perfectly, oooooh, fine." Erza replied her face slightly scrunched. "She's been doing that for a few minutes." Lucy remarked as Erza moaned.

"It's nothing." Erza said breathing heavily trying to suppress a moan. "No Erza it's not nothing, you look like you're in pain and you're moaning, I'm going to get Wendy." Levy said getting up and walking to Wendy before Erza had time to complain. "Erza, Levy just said that you were moaning and seemed like you are in pain." Wendy said after she sprinted to the table. "No, hmmmmm, I'm fine, tssss." Erza said clearly in pain. "Well I think I should check just in case since you are so close to your due date." Wendy said shaking her head as if she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Alright let's go the infirmary." Erza grunted as she stood up to go to the infirmary.

Erza waddled to the infirmary her hands on her lower back and hips to support it better as she made her way there. She was followed by Wendy, Lucy and Levy who walked slower to compensate for Erza's slower pace because of her added weight. Erza sat on the examining bed in the infirmary while the others entered and shut the door for at least some privacy since there were still a few guilds around in the guild. "Now Erza from what I heard from Levy and what I have seen for myself it seems you are in a bit of pain and discomfort correct?" Wendy asked acting like a doctor. "Well it's like I'm getting squeezed and it is both uncomfortable and painful at the same time." Erza responded her face scrunching up again.

"Okay let me examine you and we'll see what's up, so just lie down." Wendy instructed. After a short and easy examination Wendy finished and had Erza sit up when she gave her diagnosis. "Well nothing looks like we should be alarmed it is just one of the ways your body is prepping to give birth that's all." Wendy said assuring Erza. "What's it called?" Lucy asked curious. "It's called false labor or its proper name is Braxton Hicks contractions, basically it's just some contracting that happens as soon as 6 weeks but you don't feel it that early. It is usually noticed by mid pregnancy but are not that strong and not painful, but the closer you are to giving birth the more frequent they occur. They also may become more uncomfortable and become painful, but they are virtually harmless, none the less I will be checking on you every day to make sure everything is alright." Wendy smiled at Erza.

"Well I'm glad that is all it was." Levy sighed. "But like I said I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you and with that being said, you will be moving into the infirmary until you give birth. I'll also be moving in so that if you go into labor I will be here to help you, but with that said we will need another person to stay here so if you go into labor at night we can send them to see if Porlyusica is back." Wendy frowned a bit at the thought. "I'll do it." Levy immediately offered. "Are you sure?" Wendy asked after Levy stated that she would. "Yup, since a lot of the other women are pregnant or busy and I'm not it seems like the best choice." Levy explained.

"Alright then it's settled, tonight Levy and I shall go home with Erza and we will pack what she might need and spend the night and in the morning we will bring Erza here to stay until baby Fernandes is born." Wendy said determinedly. "Sounds good, you and I can go pack our stuff now and the others can look after Erza until we get back." Levy said as she and Wendy went to do just that. "Well I guess that you have no choice in the matter do you?" Lucy said smiling at her. "I guess not." Erza sighed although the idea of having someone with her all the time was comforting.

**~May14, x794~**

It had been a while since Erza, Levy and Wendy began living in the infirmary, but it turned out to be a good thing since they had a few more times like they did the other day. Right now it was around dinnertime at the guild and the girls sat together eating their meal and talking. "Erza aren't you going to eat?" Mira asked noticing Erza had barely touched her food. "I'm not that hungry tonight, just tired so I think I'll go take a shower and then head to bed." Erza said walking to grab a change of clothes before going to shower. "That's odd I even gave her some strawberry cake and she didn't even touch it." Mira said pointing Erza's place.

"I'm sure she's just worried since Jellal isn't back and her due date is really close, which means she could go into labor at any time now." Levy said remembering what she had heard and read about birth. "Yeah you're right." Mira said putting the food away in case she got hungry later. Meanwhile Erza was showering and thinking about Jellal, the baby, and her upcoming due date. She hoped that Jellal would be back in time to be here when she gives birth but as each day passed the more unlikely that it seemed. Then there was the fact that Porlyusica won't be available to assist her leaving only Wendy to help her. She didn't doubt that Wendy knew what to do since she has assisted in helping Porlyusica while Cana gave birth, but she was worried that I might be too much for her to handle on her own.

"You better be good and wait for daddy and Porlyusica, baby." Erza said stroking her belly as she showered. Erza was answered with a bunch of strong kicks in the ribs, making her cringe at the slight pain. "Well I guess I should finish up and get to bed." Erza said to herself as she finished her shower and got into her nightgown. Erza walked out of the bathroom bid everyone left in the guild goodnight then crawled into the bed that had been hers for the time-being. Erza was asleep quickly which she hadn't been able to do for a while, so she fell into a deep slumber not even hearing when both Levy and Wendy came to bed a few hours later.

Then as if on cue at 11 o'clock Erza woke up feeling uncomfortable, she tried brushing it off but by the time it was 1 o'clock she was very uncomfortable making her moan. Wendy having good ears as a dragon slayer and also feeling something off in the room quickly woke up to here Erza moan. Wendy quickly got up and went over to Erza to see if she was alright or if she needed Wendy. "Erza." Wendy whispered touching her arm. "Oh Wendy did I wake you, I'm sorry." Erza said seeing Wendy next to her. "Don't worry that's why I'm here remember?" Wendy whispered a smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks." Erza replied softly. "So how're you feeling?" Wendy asked remembering why she was awake in the first place. "I woke up about eleven feeling uncomfortable and I wasn't able to fall asleep because it keeps getting more uncomfortable almost painful." Erza said a moan of pain escaping her lips. "Alright it's probably more Braxton Hicks contractions but I will examine you just in case." Wendy said turning the light on causing Levy to wake up. "What's up?" Levy asked sleepily rubbing at her eyes. "Erza was just feeling uncomfortable so I'm just checking it out, it's probably nothing." Wendy said getting ready to examine Erza.

As Wendy did her examination her eyes became wide as saucers as she continued. "Well Erza it looks like you're in labor." Wendy said when she was done. "What?" Erza and Levy asked together. "Well you're having contractions at steady intervals and you are starting to dilate more." Wendy explained. As she got dressed in something better for helping in a birth. "I'll get dressed and see if Porlyusica is back." Levy said following Wendy's actions. Levy and Wendy were quickly dressed and Levy was heading to find Porlyusica while Wendy took care of Erza and started to get the things she would need when Erza gave birth.

It was 3 in the morning when Levy returned unfortunately Porlyusica wasn't back yet and as she got close to the guild in began to rain quickly turning into a full blown thunder storm. "I guess it's just us then, so Levy could you put a pot of water to boil for later?" Wendy asked her. "Sure just let me put dry clothes on." Levy said as she went to remove her soaked clothing. "Sure we won't need it for a little while so go take a warm shower so you won't catch a cold." Wendy instructed and Levy willingly complied.

Wendy sat and encouraged Erza until Levy was finished and then they took turns resting since it might be a while until the time came. However that wasn't the case with Erza because things progressed quickly so when Mirajane arrived they could hear her cries. "Wendy is Erza alright?" Mira asked after she sprinted to the infirmary. "She's fine she's just in labor." Wendy replied as she put a cool cloth on Erza's head. "Oh my, is there anything I can do?" Mira asked. "Just keep boiling water and cold water ready." Wendy said.

After that everyone else arrived at the guild by 8:30 in the morning and of course Erza's cries were heard as she was close to giving birth. Romeo arrive at 7 o'clock and was sent to see if Porlyusica had arrived but he returned saying she wasn't there. But he left a note so if she got back she would come and help. But so far she hadn't come and it was down to the last minute that they could wait for her. Romeo insisted that he help since it looked like only Wendy would be there and he being the best boyfriend he wanted to help.

**~Infirmary~**

"Looks like she isn't coming so Erza it's just me and Romeo." Wendy said still slightly uncomfortable with him there. "Don't worry Wendy I don't mind him here." Erza assured as if she read her mind. "Alright then, Romeo you stand by with a warm towel, Erza when I say push, push!" Wendy ordered taking the role of the doctor with no apprehension. "Ok." Romeo replied trying not to look anywhere he shouldn't. "Alright Erza, push." Wendy said. "Unghhah!" Erza cried as she pushed hard. "Good ok Push again." Wendy ordered. "Gaaahhhhh!" Erza screamed.

"Push." Wendy demanded. "Yahhhhh!" Erza screeched. "Alright rest a bit then we push again." Wendy said. "I knew it was going to be painful but not this painful." Erza said as she panted. "Romeo give her some water." Wendy instructed. Romeo did as she asked handing her a glass of water that she quickly drank. "Alright time to push again." Wendy said. "AAAAAAHHH!" Erza screamed as she push sweat pouring down her face. "Good I can see the head. Push again." Wendy said smiling as she said that.

"EEEHYAAAHHHOHHHH!" Erza screamed making different sounds. "Good push again." Wendy ordered. "GAAAHHHAAAHHHCK!" Erza screamed again. "Good, you're doing great, the head is out, a few more pushes and the baby will be out." Wendy smiled. "Do they have a lot of hair?" Erza asked panting as had been working hard to give birth. "Yeah, but I can't tell what color it is yet." Wendy responded. "Haha I won the bet." Erza laughed panting. "Push." Wendy said hearing her first. "OHHHHH, THEY BETTER BE CUTE FOR HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!" Erza shouted as she pushed. "They will be, what was the bet? Push." Wendy asked telling her to push again.

"AHHHHH, Jellal and I, AHGCK, made a bet, OOHACK, that the baby, OHHCK, would have either, TSSSS, little or no, HOOOO, hair or have, EEHOWW, a lot of it, GAAHHH!" Erza said between shouts of pain. "Good job the shoulders are out, it should be easier now, and from your reaction I assume you were on the side of a lot of hair." Wendy said smiling at their silliness. "Uh huh, we also have a couple other bets too so I guess we'll have to see what they're results are after the baby is all the way out." Erza said panting although she was smiling. "Ok now push again." Wendy instructed. "GAHHHHOHHHH!" Erza screamed pushing hard.

"Alright just one more hard push and you'll have your baby." Wendy said looking up at Erza. "One more alright." Erza said breathing before pushing again. "You can do it, Romeo get ready to hand me the snipers, clamps, and towel." Wendy encouraged telling Romeo what to do. "Alright I'm ready." Romeo said. "Alright push." Wendy instructed. "AHHHAAGCKKEEYAHHH!" Erza said screeching loudly as the baby was pushed out. "The baby's out." Wendy exclaimed. Romeo quickly handed her the clamps and the snipers which she used snipping the cord. He then handed her the towel she quickly wrapped the baby in then handed them to him.

"Alright Erza just another push to deliver the placenta and you'll be done." Wendy said. "EEYAH!" Erza screamed the placenta coming out. "Perfect all done." Wendy said cleaning Erza up while Romeo washed the baby off. Wendy had taught him the basics of what she would need for in help so he would know and be able to do it right. She also showed him how to wash a baby up carefully making sure to be gentle. The baby cried as they were washed wanting to be with Erza, Wendy finished cleaning Erza and went over to help Romeo. Once they finished she put a diaper on the baby then wrapped them in a warm cream colored blanket.

**AN: I hate cliffies but I just had to keep the suspense up.**BBET HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Welcome to the Family**

**Me: Today I have Reedus helping me.**

**Reedus: Qui, Akari does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Thank you.**

"Erza say hello to your 7lb. 7oz. 21in. healthy baby boy." Wendy said handing Erza the crying baby. "Hey sweetie mommy's here." Erza cooed to the baby in her arms. The baby hearing her voice and feeling Erza's touch quieted and stopped crying. "Looks like he didn't wanna be away from his mom." Romeo said seeing the baby stop crying. "I guess he didn't." Erza said smiling down at the baby in her arms. "So what are you going to name him?" Wendy asked smiling at the sweet scene in front of her.

"Jellal and I decided that if we had a son we would name him, Simon Robert Fernandes." Erza said looking up at the two teenagers. "Awwww that is a cute name." Wendy cooed. "Is there a reason you chose those names?" Romeo asked. "Yes Robert from the man we called Grandpa Rob, he died protecting me. As for Simon when Jellal was being controlled by Ultear a friend of ours from when we were young protected me from a deadly spell." Erza responded a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to bring up sad memories." Romeo said after seeing Erza's face and hearing her answer.

"No it's fine, without them we wouldn't have our little miracle." Erza replied her face brightening as she looked at the baby. Just then a knock came from the door before it opened and Porlyusica walked in. "I see I was a little late." Porlyusica said seeing the baby in Erza's arms. "She gave birth about 15 minutes ago." Wendy replied. "Alright just let me see if everything is alright." Porlyusica said examining both mother and child. "Well Wendy you did a great job, everyone is in perfect health so I'll be leaving." Porlyusica said as she walked out of the infirmary then out the guild doors.

"I have never heard Porlyusica say something like that before, you must have done just as good as she would have." Erza said smiling at Wendy. "Thanks." Wendy blushed. "Alright then better get up and take a shower." Erza said handing Wendy the baby. "Wait Erza you should rest you just gave birth." Wendy said handing the baby to Romeo attempting to stop Erza. "I'm fine I just want to shower." Erza said leaving the infirmary and went to shower. Her departure left both Romeo and Wendy stunned as they saw her get up and walk as if nothing had happened.

Erza was back after a few minutes and she took Simon and sat feeding him since she was sure he must be hungry. "Romeo could you bring that rocking chair out into the guild and put it near a window at the front?" Erza asked she sat feeding Simon. "Sure." Romeo replied carrying it out. "Wendy could you bring the baby bassinet and set it next to the rocking chair?" Erza asked. "Alright, should we wait for you in the guild hall?" Wendy responded. "Yes I will be out in a minute." Erza replied.

Romeo and Wendy did as she had asked setting up the chair and bassinet and then sat at a table nearby. Erza appeared a few minutes later carrying Simon in her arms his little belly full of milk he just drank. Erza sat down in the chair cradling him in her arms as she hummed softly to him. His eyes were open revealing that they were identical to Jellal's which was a very dark brown. His hair was an auburn color a few shades darker than Erza's scarlet colored hair, and on the side of his right eye he had the bottom part of Jellal's tattoo.

"Hey Erza shouldn't you be resting?" Lucy asked coming over to the new mother. "I am just resting where I can be with my friends and family." Erza replied gesturing to everyone in the guild. "Alright but if you get too tired you should go and lie down." Lucy said concerned for her friend. "I will, would you like to meet him?" Erza asked using head to gesture to the half-asleep baby in her arms. "Yes I would." Lucy responded pulling up a chair and sat next to Erza. "Lucy, this is Simon Robert Fernandes, Simon, this is your auntie Lucy." Erza said putting the baby in Lucy's arms.

"Hey, Simon it is so nice to finally see you after so long." Lucy cooed to the baby. He looked up at Lucy his eyes sparkling as if to say hi back to her. "Erza he is so handsome." Lucy said giving him back to her. "That was my thoughts exactly." Erza replied cuddling him. "He already looking like a strong person, like his parents." Mira cooed standing behind Lucy. "He does indeed." Evergreen agreed. "Wendy mentioned that you and Jellal were betting on him." Cana said her old personality bubbling up. "Yes we did would you like to hear what we bet on?" Erza asked the cluster of women surrounding her. "Yes." They replied together.

"Alright gather around the table and I'll tell you." Erza instructed. They sat in chairs around the table facing towards Erza who was sitting near the table. "So what were the bets?" Lisanna asked eagerly. "The first one was that when he was born he would little or no hair or have lots of hair." Erza said. "So who had which?" Juvia asked. "Jellal thought that he would have no hair and I went with lots of hair, as you can see I won." Erza smiled mischievously. "I didn't think babies could be born with so much hair." Kagura stated making them laugh. "He does have a lot of hair but look at his parents, Erza has hip length hair and Jellal has pretty long hair too." Bisca said gesturing to Erza's hair that had grown out since the GMG's.

"Point taken so what about the next bet?" Meredy asked continuing the conversation. "The next was on if he was a girl or boy, Jellal said girl and I said boy, so I won again." Erza smiled fondly at the sleeping baby in her arms. "I'm sure Jellal would've wanted either one." Kinana said. "The next one was whether he would have the tattoo on his eye like Jellal, he voted yes and I said no, so that bet goes to Jellal because even though it isn't in the same place as his Simon does have it." Erza said pointing to it on his face. "Well you're in the lead winning two of the bets while Jellal has only won one so far." Levy encouraged.

"The next was if he would have brown eyes like mine or dark brown eyes like Jellal. I went with brown like mine so then Jellal had dark brown like his, he won that one too." Erza said smiling. "It really could have been either way but I think that dark brown eyes with his auburn hair is the perfect combination." Bethany said sweetly. "You're right it is perfect for him, as for the next one, Jellal said that he would be born after his due date and I said before. I won that since today is May 15, x794 and my due date was May 19, x794." Erza beamed. "A mother knows best as the saying goes." Laki said in her usual way of talking.

"The next one was what his hair color would be Jellal thought it would be either blue like his, purple a mix of our hair colors, or a royal blue. I went with a dark red a few shades darker like mine, magenta, or violet blue color. I won since Simon's hair is auburn which is a few shades darker than mine." Erza smiled as she stroked her finger over his hair. "That was a lot of different choices." Sandy remarked. "Next was his weight, Jellal said that he would be over 7lbs. 8oz. and I said that he would be under 7lbs. 8oz. Simon weighs 7lbs. 7oz. therefore I won again." Erza smiled as she put the sleeping baby in the bassinet next to her. "It seems you are winning most of the bets you two made." Melody commented.

"Then Jellal said that he would be 21inches long or more, I went with just under 21 inches or less. Simon is exactly 21 inches long so Jellal won but just barely." Erza giggled. "He doesn't look like he is that long." Flare said pointing to his curled up body. "For the next bet if the baby was a girl she would be either a daddy's girl or a mommy's girl, of course Simon is a boy so that doesn't apply. But we had a similar one for if the baby was a boy, Jellal said he would be a mommy's boy, and I went with him being a daddy's boy. So far he seems to be a mommy's boy but we won't know for sure until Jellal is back." Erza said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That would make that bet undecided then." Wendy stated. "The next was what time of day he would be born, Jellal thought early morning which would be from 2a.m. to 6a.m. or in the late afternoon which was from 3p.m. to 5p.m. and finally late at night which would be from 10p.m. to 2a.m. I said in the morning from 6a.m. to 10a.m. or in the evening from 5p.m. to 8p.m. and last I said at night which was from 8p.m. to 10p.m. Simon was born at 9a.m. exactly so I won." Erza smiled looking at Wendy who had helped her.

"Yeah he came pretty quickly." Romeo added since he had been there. "Next was how long I would be in labor before giving birth, Jellal said 12 hours or more and I said under 12 hours. I started my contractions at 11p.m. yesterday and he was born at 9a.m. today so that was 10 hours of labor, so I won again." Erza said smiling devilishly. "Man you were lucky when Romeo's mom went into labor she had to wait 22 hours before he was born." Macao said remembering the day. "The last bet was what the weather would be when he was born, Jellal said it would be clear and I said it would be stormy, that makes me the winner since it is pouring buckets of water right now." Erza said pointing to the dark sky filled with lightning and thunder.

"Well it shouldn't be that big of a surprise considering her temper so wouldn't you expect bad weather when she's in labor?" Wakaba said not realizing what might happen after he said that. "What was that you said about my temper Wakaba?" Erza asked angrily her eyes piercing him with a deadly glare. "Nothing!" Wakaba quickly amended hiding under a table. "That's what I thought." Erza said returning to her usual self. "I see that you have added another grandchild to the guild." Master Makarov said approaching the group.

"Hello Master Makarov yes I did, his name is Simon Robert Fernandes. Simon for a childhood friend of Jellal and mine's and Robert after Grandpa Rob when we were enslaved to work on the Tower of Heaven. I told you this before but both of them died protecting my life, and I know that Grandpa Rob was a good friend of yours and was part of the guild." Erza said lifting the baby out of the bassinet and into his arms. "Thank you child for honoring him by giving your child his name as their middle name." Master said choking back tears. "No it is a pleasure to know that he will carry the name of a great man." Erza said as the master put the baby back into the bassinet.

"Now with that said I have an announcement, due to the weather I request that everyone stay here until it has blown over, even if that means staying here for days." Master said leaving no room for argument. "What about clothing, Master?" Mira asked. "The guild has a storage room where we keep clothes in cases such as these." Master said going into his office. "Well it looks like we will be here for a while we better get comfortable." Lucy said. After those words left her mouth the door to the guild was blown open a soaking wet, cloaked person entered closing the door tightly as they fought the wind to close it.

"I wish there is another choice but it looks as if I am stuck here till the storm passes." The person mumbled to themselves. "MAKAROV?!" The person called into the guild making him scurry out of his office. "Porlyusica I thought you had gone home." Master said to the cloaked person. "I was but the storm worsened so I turned around since I was closer to here then my house." Porlyusica said removing her cloak hood. "I see." He replied. "The guild still has extra clothes correct?" Porlyusica said as more of a statement than a question. "Yes of course." He replied although he didn't need to. "I see, then I will grab a change of clothes and warm up." Porlyusica said going to the storage room. She quickly came out with a change of clothes and then made her way to the bathroom to shower and warm herself before dressing.

"That may have just been the strangest thing I have ever seen." Levy said expressing everyone's thoughts. "I agree that was quite strange." Juvia said nodding her head. "Who knew that the master would be scared of her?" Romeo commented. "That's nothing new, back when I had only one eye and the master took me to her to fix it she thought it was because he wanted to flirt with me when I was older. So she grabbed his ear and scolded him and he started talking like a little kid to get her to stop pulling on it." Erza said from her chair. Her statement made everyone blank then laugh at how funny it must have been to see that happen.

"Erza do you know why they are so close?" Lucy asked. "I'm not certain but I believe it is because they were close when they were young, there is also the possibility for it to be more than that." Erza replied. "I wonder what kind of relationship they do have." Mira said. "Don't go sticking your head where it doesn't belong. Our relationship isn't any of your business, but to keep you quiet I'll tell you." Porlyusica said from behind them. "Hi Porlyusica we didn't see you there." Cana said cringing at what she might do.

**AN: I just had to do another cliffie because it is just too much fun to mess with you guys. Please review because even if it is one word just knowing someone is actually reading makes me extremely happy. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**At A Loss for Words**

**Me: Today I have Doranbolt otherwise known as Mest Gryder helping me.**

**Mest: Akari does not own Fairy Tail but I still am as awesome in her story as I am anyway.**

**Me: Well I try and have I had you in my story yet?**

"You were wondering what my relationship is with Makarov weren't you?" Porlyusica asked in her usual manner. "Yes we were." Lucy said quietly. "While it isn't any of your business I will tell you but first you young man bring a comfortable chair here." Porlyusica demanded pointing at Romeo. "Yes ma'am." Romeo said running off to get a chair. He was soon back and Porlyusica said to put it next to Erza's so he did and she sat down quietly. "You better make yourselves comfortable." Porlyusica said looking at the quickly did as she said not wanting to make her angry for not listening to what she had said. "Are you done?" She asked firmly. "Yes." Everyone chirped responding to her question.

"Good now what exactly is it that you want to know?" She asked gruffly. "We wanted to know if there was something beyond the fact that you are old friends who are close." Erza replied not the least bit intimidated. "Ah I see I will answer that but first boy bring another chair here." She instructed and he quickly complied. "Thank you. MAKAROV!" She said then shouted for him. "Porlyusica what are you doing?" He asked seeing all the people surrounding her. "Sit." She ordered pointing to the chair next to her. He quickly did as she ordered not wanting to be on her bad side since he had been on it more than he liked. "Now repeat what you said." Porlyusica said to Erza. "I said that we wanted to know if there was something beyond the fact that you are old friends and are close." Erza repeated what she had said earlier.

"To answer your question, yes our relationship goes beyond that of just friendship." Porlyusica responded her tone softening. "What then is your relationship?" Erza asked for everyone. "Now that is a good question." A voice said from behind the group. "Gildarts?" Everyone asked surprised. Gildarts had been on a mission since just after the incident involving Bacchus so they hadn't seen him in a while. "Hey everybody where's all the men?" Gildarts asked sitting down and making himself comfortable. "Welcome back Gildarts, they are on a mission we don't know when they will return." Master Makarov replied. "Good to be back." Gildarts responded not paying attention to everyone around him.

Just then Simon began to cry making Gildarts look around to see where the baby was and who it belonged to. "Hey where's the baby?" He asked still looking around. "He's over here and he needs to be changed." Erza said picking him up and going to change his diaper. Erza was quickly back Simon cradled in her arms as she sat down again. "When did you have a baby?" Gildarts asked surprised. "Well it's almost noon so a couple hours ago." Erza said looking at a clock. "What!?" He asked surprised. "Well it was shortly after you left that I announced I was pregnant and he was born at nine this morning." Erza explained while Mira and Kinana went to make lunch for everyone.

"Oh I see may I hold him?" Gildarts asked relaxing. "Sure." Erza replied bringing the baby to him. "My goodness he's small, so what did you name him?" Gildarts asked when Erza went back to her chair. "His name is Simon Robert Fernandes." Erza replied casually. "Nice name is suits the little guy, I see he takes after both parents." Gildarts commented. "Yes he does." Erza responded. "So what else have I missed?" Gildarts asked giving Simon back to Erza. Cana stood up at his question as if answering his question by doing so. "Hey Cana… Wait you're pregnant again?" Gildarts shouted when he saw her enlarged stomach. "Yes and I'm due on June 27th." Cana replied.

"Yes that means I'm gonna be a grandpa again." Gildarts said happily. "Is that all you care about?" Cana asked. "No I missed you too, and where is Madison?" Gildarts asked. Madison who had been sitting in Wendy's lap ran to him when she heard her name. "Gampa!" She squealed hugging his real leg. "Hey sugar." Gildarts said hoisting her up into his arms. "Gampa." Madison said snuggling into his shoulder. "She was just asking when you would be back the day." Cana commented. "Man I've missed so much last time she could barely walk and only made nonsense noises." Gildarts said cuddling her. "Yes you have." Cana said.

"I brought lunch for everyone." Mira said as she and Kinana handed out the food and drinks. "Thanks Mira how've you been?" Gildarts asked. "Just the usual although Freed and I are getting married on June 11th." Mira responded with a smile. "What who else is getting married or just got married?" Gildarts asked. "We did." Reedus and Kylie said together. "When?" Gildarts asked. "February 6." They replied. "Elfman and I did." Evergreen said. "Seriously you two, when?" He asked.

"July 7, x793 and I'm pregnant due on July 22." Evergreen said standing. "My god, so many weddings and babies." Gildarts said his head spinning at all the information. "Bickslow and I got married March 9, and I am pregnant as well due on October 7th." Lisanna said standing. "Ok who else is pregnant?" Gildarts asked. "I am, and I'm due on September 24th." Juvia said standing. "Wow." He said. "So am I, I'm due in October and I'm having twins." Bisca said standing. "Again?" He asked. "I am also pregnant with twins and my original due date was October 13 but since I'm having twins it will be sooner." Lucy stood showing her belly. "Geez now I'm feeling really old with all the new babies." Gildarts said running a hand through his hair.

"Can we get back to your question?" Porlyusica asked getting annoyed. "Oh yes of course." Erza replied. "Thank you, as for what our relationship is we are married." Porlyusica said simply. "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted the question. "You all know me as Porlyusica but do any of you know my last name? No you don't because I have never said it but I am Porlyusica Dreyar." She said calmly. "Ha ha ha, the look on your faces is priceless." Gildarts said laughing from his seat. "Did you know?" Cana asked him. "Yup." Gildarts responded in a giddy mood.

"I see so if you are the master's wife would that make you Ivan's mother?" Erza asked for everyone. "Well of course it does." She responded nonchalantly. "WHAT?!" They repeated. "Seeing your faces is killing me." Gildarts said bursting into laughter again. "Seriously how do you know?" Cana asked him. "Of course I grew up in the guild alongside Ivan so of course I would know that his mother was Porlyusica." Gildarts said chuckling still. "So you being Ivan's mother that would make you Laxus's grandmother correct?" Erza asked. "Yes it does." She responded. "So that means that you are the great-grandmother of Madison and the new baby." Erza said.

"Yes now is there anything else you want to know?" Porlyusica asked. "Why don't you live with the master?" Erza asked for everyone. "Well I did but then it became that I hated humans so much I decided to live a life of solitude, but as things are now I may go back." She answered. "What, you never mentioned it to me?" Master Makarov said obviously surprised. "That's because I have just started considering it." She replied to him grabbing his ear. "Okay, okay if that is what you want to do you can come back." Master said making her release his ear. "Good also does the master's office have a bedroom next to it still?" She asked eying him. "Yes it is easier sometimes to just stay at the guild rather than going home." He replied.

"Good now since I'm here I shall check on the pregnant women." She said walking to the infirmary. She was followed by the women leaving a lot less people in the main part. "Looks like she's got you trained well." Gildarts joked with the master. "Need I remind you of when Cornelia was around?" Master asked looking up at Gildarts. "No I'm good." He responded. "That's what I thought." Master replied going to his office. Porlyusica was quickly done and when she was she went into the master's office without knocking locking the door behind herself.

"Erza may I hold Simon?" Levy asked her. "Sure here." Erza responded putting the sleepy baby in her arms. "Hello Simon, I'm your auntie Levy." Levy cooed to him as she swayed back and forth. He didn't respond except letting out a big yawn closing his eyes and falling asleep in her arms. Levy put him in his bassinet after a few minutes making sure he was asleep before she set him down not wanting to wake him up. "Levy has anyone told that you would make a great mother?" Erza asked when Simon was in his bassinet.

"I don't think anyone has but do you really think so?" Levy asked perking up at the thought. "Of course just watching you hold babies and care for kids, and just now when you put Simon to sleep you are a natural." Erza answered. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll be having a baby anytime soon." Levy smiled brightly but then faded at the thought of not having a baby for a while. "Don't worry too much you don't want a baby too soon, like I did. Although he was born not long after we got married I wouldn't trade him for the world." Erza said stroking his cheek.

"You're right when it happens it happens for now I'll have to wait." Levy said her smile returning. "I'm sure you'll be a mom sooner than you think." Erza comforted her. "Yes and for now I'll enjoy being married without kids." Levy smiled at her silliness. "Speaking of babies you and Gajeel are planning on having some right?" Erza questioned. "Of course, we went over that after we moved into our house." Levy responded.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Guests**

**Me: Today I have Macao helping me.**

**Macao: Akari Ito doesn't own Fairy Tail, if she did I would still have a wife.**

**Me: Yeah sure believe that.**

**~May 21, x794~**

The storm still raged on not letting up at all, everyone was still stuck at the guild wondering if the rain would ever stop. "Attention I have been asked to perform a marriage today so if you would could everyone sit down." Master said to everyone. "Alright the couple may come out now." Master said once everyone was seated. Romeo and Wendy made their way to him standing in front of him. "Now you might be wondering why so I'll tell you. You see even though they're young the have been together for a long time now and I can see their love for one another. They are old enough to know and understand what marriage means so if they want to get married then we should support them. In marrying at young age just increases the time that they will spend as husband and wife and that is something you should want." Master explained.

The ceremony went on from that moment and everyone were now celebrating the newly married couple enjoying cake. "My little boy has grown up." Macao said choking back tears as he saw Romeo and Wendy together as a married couple. "I'm not little dad." Romeo said to him. "I know but to think that you would be married at your age, and then what comes next is babies. I'm too young to be a grandpa you know." Macao said. "Dad." Romeo complained when he said that because both his and Wendy's faces went bright red. "I was just messing with you, but seriously I'm too young to be a grandpa." Macao laughed then became serious putting his hand on Romeo's shoulder then looked him directly in the eye.

"Yeah dad I get the point so leave me alone." Romeo said brushing his dad off. "Don't worry he's just a little upset he'll be better later." Wendy apologized before she followed Romeo. "What did I do to deserve such a sweet daughter-in-law?" Macao asked crying a bit. "Man you gotta quit being so emotional." Wakaba said patting his back.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Hey Simon do think it's ever going to stop raining?" Erza asked cooing to the bright eyed baby. Simon gurgled in response to her question making her smile at his little noises he was making. "Hey Erza, hello Simon." Lucy greeted cooing to the baby. "Look Simon its auntie Lucy." Erza cooed to the baby who grunted in response. "Looks like he is awake more now isn't he?" Lucy commented. "Yes he is and he's quite noisy too." Erza said to Lucy a smile gracing her face. "I could here him gurgling before I even got over here." Lucy smiled holding one of his small hands. "Since Simon can't answer me do you think it is ever going to stop raining?" Erza asked Lucy.

"I hope so but considering that it hasn't since Simon was born it doesn't seem like it does it?" Lucy replied looking out the window. "No it doesn't." Erza said smiling. "Well in my experience it always rained when I was around but then I met Gray and he cared about me that the rain went away. Maybe when Jellal and the others return so will the sun." Juvia said joining the conversation. "That is a good way to think about Juvia." Erza said her smile brightened. "May I hold Simon, which was why I am here in the first place?" Juvia asked. "Of course." Erza said handing him to Juvia.

"Hello, auntie Juvia wanted to hold you because you're so cute." Juvia cooed to the gurgling baby. "Simon is going to be spoiled from everyone wanting to hold him." Mira said beside Juvia. "Well he's so cute and new that it's hard to resist, that and there isn't much else for us to do since we're stuck at the guild." Levy added standing next to Erza. "You have a point there but what are we supposed to do?" Lucy asked frustrated. "We could…" Mira began. "NO!" Everyone said cutting Mira off. "But I haven't said anything yet." Mira whined. "We know you're just going to suggest something that will get complicated quickly." Lucy said explaining why they cut her off.

Just then the guild door slammed open bringing in six drenched cloaked figure carrying bags. "Hey Natsu!" One man called out. "He's not here." Lucy replied. "Aw man and here I was gonna ask him to fight with me." He said removing his cloak. "Sting what are you doing here?" Lucy asked recognizing him. "Our guild hall's roof caved in and we needed a place to stay so we came here." Sting replied as the others removed their cloaks. "Good thing we wore these water proof cloaks or we woulda caught nasty colds." Yukino said as she hung hers on a peg.

"Good to see you Yukino." Lucy said hugging her. "Here I brought this for you." Yukino said handing Lucy a rectangle box. "You shouldn't have I can't accept this." Lucy said trying to hand it back. "No I want you to have it, if it weren't for your kindness I wouldn't be here." Yukino said pushing Lucy's hands back. "Thank you." Lucy said smiling. "Thank me after you open it." Yukino said. Lucy opened the box to find lying inside a key, not just any key but Aquarius's key the one she lost when she had summoned the Celestial Spirit King. "Yukino how did you get her key?" Lucy asked shedding tears. "On a mission last month and I knew that she was your spirit so I thought I would return her." Yukino explained. "Thank you so much." Lucy said sobbing as she hugged her fellow celestial spirit wizard.

"Millianna!" Erza shouted as she ran to hug her life long friend. "Erza!" Millianna shouted as they met and hugged each other. "It's been a long time since I've seen you." Erza said after pulling away from the hug. "I know it has how've you been?" Millianna inquired. "Lonely without Jellal around but I've kept busy." Erza replied as she and Millianna sat down at a table. Just then Simon cried from the bassinet wanting to be held by his mother after being put down while Erza went to greet Millianna. "Hang on I'll be right back." Erza said going to get Simon. "Sorry he just wanted to cuddle." Erza said sitting down again with Simon in her arms.

"Why are you holding him shouldn't his mother be taking care of him?" Millianna asked not knowing that Erza had been pregnant and this was her baby. "Well she is." Erza replied cuddling him close. "What do you mean Erza you're the one taking care of him?" Millianna asked confused. "Oh didn't you know that I was pregnant?" Erza asked. "What this the first I've heard of it." Millianna said shocked. "Oh I see well then Millianna meet Simon my son." Erza said handing the baby to her. "This baby is yours?" Millianna asked as she held him. "Yes he has born on the 15th." Erza replied.

"He's so small." Millianna said marveling in just how tiny he was. "He'll grow." Erza said. "You said his name is Simon right?" Millianna asked looking at him in her arms. "Uh huh after Simon our friend." Erza answered softly. "What's his middle name?" She asked trying not to cry. "Robert, so his name is Simon Robert Fernandes." Erza answered also trying to hold back her tears. "After Grandpa Rob, oh Erza he's so perfect." Millianna burst into tears as she and Erza hugged. "Millianna I'm so glad that you think so." Erza said as she received him back from Millianna. "Of course I would think that you're my friend and so is Jellal." Millianna said wiping at hers tears to stop them.

Then Millianna sprang up and dashed over to Sting hugging him tightly as if she hadn't seen him for a long time. "Erza are you alright?" Lucy asked. "Yeah just happy that Millianna has forgiven Jellal." Erza said. "Here I'll hold Simon while you go freshen up, you wouldn't want to look like a snotty mess if Jellal came home now would you?" Lucy teased taking Simon from Erza. "Oh you're right." Erza said scurrying off to clean up leaving a giggling Lucy holding Simon. "YOU WHAT?!" A shout was heard from where Sting and Millianna were standing.

"I wonder what that was about." Lucy asked herself. "She just asked him if they could have a baby." Rogue said from behind her. "Oh Rogue you startled me." Lucy said turning around. "Sorry you just asked why Sting shouted so I answered." Rogue replied shrugging his shoulders. "Thank you, it's nice to have someone with good hearing around." Lucy smiled thinking of Natsu when she said that. "Yes it can be but there are times when you wish you couldn't hear so well." Rogue said cringing at some unknown memory.

"Hey Lucy I'm back." Erza said taking Simon back from her. "Much better now if Jellal were to walk through that door right now he would think he saw the most beautiful woman in the world." Lucy said smiling. "I don't look that good I still have baby weight and I'm not wearing make-up or nice clothes and I have dark circles under my eyes." Erza said humbly. "Still he would think that since he loves you so much." Lucy replied walking over to talk Levy. "Do you think mommy is pretty Simon?" Erza asked the baby cradled in her arms. Simon gurgled in response as if to say that he though that she was very pretty.

"Let's go sit in the rocking chair." Erza said to Simon as she went and sat down. A few minutes later Simon began to fuss wanting to be fed so Erza fed him a blanket draped over him. "You are really hungry aren't you?" Erza cooed to him as he continued to drink breastmilk. He continued to drink for a while before finally pulling away, once he did Erza fixed her shirt then lifted him to her shoulder to burp him. After a few minutes of being patted on the back he burped and Erza pulled him away to see he was getting sleepy. Erza rocked him and hummed putting him to sleep and once she was sure he would stay asleep she put him in the bassinet and covered him up. She kissed his forehead lightly before leaving to talk with Mira who was behind the bar drying a beer mug.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Welcome Home at Last**

**Me: Today I have Jellal helping me.**

**Jellal: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail and I wouldn't want her to because I missed my baby's birth.**

**Me: Stop whining you wouldn't have wanted to see Erza in pain and you couldn't do anything to help her.**

**Jellal: You have a point.**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

The storm continued to rage and today was May 25, x794, everyone in the guild was getting antsy wanting to be able to go outside. "Romeo can we do something fun?" Wendy asked bored. "Like what?" He asked back. "I don't know." Wendy replied to him. "Wanna go cuddle?" Romeo asked simply. "Sure." Wendy answered. Then the two walked off to the bedroom they set up for themselves after they got married.

"Carla can we cuddle too?" Happy asked whining a bit. "Well since there isn't anything else to do fine." Carla answered. They went off to the storage room where cots were set up for people to sleep in at night since there wasn't enough beds in the infirmary. "I wish Gray was here to cuddle with." Juvia whined her face pouting. "Gajeel loves cuddling and I miss it." Levy said pouting. "Seriously I didn't know Gajeel liked cuddling." Lucy said surprised. "Yeah neither did I until we slept in the same bed for the first time. I fell asleep and so did he but when I woke up in the morning I couldn't move and that's when I realized he was holding me." Levy said smiling at the memory of that morning.

"That's adorable, the first time I woke up in bed with Natsu I had just joined the guild and it scared me so I kicked him in the face." Lucy said laughing at her memory. "That sounds like something he would do." Levy laughed with her. "Jellal and I used to cuddle as kids so it seems natural and when he's not around I feel like I'm missing something important. I'm so glad I have Simon here because he is part of Jellal and myself." Erza smiled over to where he lay sleeping. "Laxus doesn't want everyone to know but he cuddles more often than you would think and he does it while he's sleeping too." Cana said smirking.

"I had to coax Bickslow the first time but whenever I want to cuddle he will right away." Lisanna said softly. "Elfman isn't overly cuddly but there are times when he will cuddle not wanting to let go as if he did let go I might never return." Evergreen said shyly. "Aw that sounds just like when he was little." Mira cooed fondly. "Freed has only cuddled with me once and that was when he proposed to me." Mira sighed forlornly. "Why haven't you cuddled more?" Lucy asked. "Good question I'm not sure why." Mira responded.

Unbeknownst to the women the men who had been gone were just entering Magnolia and were heading straight for the guild. Each of them wore water proof cloaks so they wouldn't catch their death of cold with the torrential storm raged. The couples who left to cuddle were soon back although they still cuddled so they could at least talk with everyone else. "I think the storm is getting worse not better." Lucy commented after a loud roar of thunder was heard waking Simon up. "I agree it does seem to be worse." Juvia added. "The wind has picked up and I think its hailing now." Levy said pointing outside where pellets of ice rained down on them.

"As if it could be any worse than it was." Erza moaned as she calmed the crying Simon. "Erza can I hold Simon?" Wendy asked. "Yeah sure here." Erza said handing him to her. "I hope the guys have sense enough not to go out in the mess." Evergreen sighed knowing Elfman would say it was a man to do so. "I'm sure they do." Mira said in return. "Really though I'm sure since Erza was pregnant and the others too when they left don't you think they would be rushing back not caring about the weather?" Levy said making a point. Just then large hailstones shattered a window making everyone shout as the wind and rain came into the guild hall.

"Wendy go to a room with little or no windows until we get this fixed we don't want Simon getting sick." Erza ordered and Wendy did as she was told quickly. "Laki can you use your magic to seal the hole up?" Mira asked. "I'm on it." Laki said boarding up the window. "I suggest those who are pregnant go and stay with Wendy while we clean up." Levy said. They agreed not wanting to endanger their babies' lives by getting cut and sick which isn't good for them.

"Let's sweep up this mess." Kylie said handing everyone else a broom. "Erza you should go check on Simon." Kinana said. "Good idea I'll be back." Erza said going to where the others went. "My goodness it's a mess." Mira commented as she swept up the broken glass. "You can say that again." Macao agreed. "Hopefully with all of us it will be done soon." Gildarts added. "Look we're done." Mira said a few minutes later. "Yup me and Wakaba will bring this trash where no one can get to it." Macao said as he and Wakaba carrying away the trash bags of glass.

"Look who we found when we brought these bags to the backroom." Macao said bringing with him Wakaba and sixteen other familiar faces. "Don't make too much of a fuss we want to surprise the others." Jellal said smiling. The women who were there hugged there men, well the ones dating the others awkwardly talked to the guys. "I'll go tell the others to come out since we cleaned up the broken window." Mira said going to get the women.

She was followed by everyone but Erza who had stayed behind to breastfeed Simon but when Mira came up with the excuse that she was resting so she was taking a bit longer. She was looking down when she came so she didn't see that the men had gotten home, Simon was in a baby carrier on her back. She lifted her head up and then her eyes took in the scene in front of her there stood Jellal his back towards her. "Jellal!" Erza shouted as she walked quickly to him. "Erza!" He shouted back as she came up and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." Erza said into his chest. "Erza um…" Jellal started but wasn't sure how to finish his sentence. "Uh huh?" Erza asked pulling away. "Erza…" Jellal gestured to her skinny figure. "Oh right, hang on." Erza said unbuckling the baby holder. She took Simon out of it and turned to show him to Jellal for the first time. "Jellal sorry but he was born on the 15th so you missed it but at least you can meet him now." Erza said putting Simon in Jellal's arms. "Um…" Jellal chocked up his feelings overwhelming him.

"Jellal?" Erza asked looking at him. "He's our baby, our Simon?" Jellal asked tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Yes he's our baby, our Simon Robert Fernandes." Erza said noticing the tears in his eyes. "Our Simon." Jellal sobbed as he hugged Simon into his chest. Jellal was careful not suffocate Simon as he held him against him the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Jellal, honey, sweetheart are you alright?" Erza asked worriedly. "Yeah… I'm fine… just overwhelmed." Jellal answered.

"I never thought holding my baby for the first time would be so amazing." Jellal continued. "Are you alright not being here when he was born?" Erza asked concerned. "Yeah I'll be fine, I'm a little upset I wasn't here but I'm here now so I'll be just fine." Jellal said as Erza brushed the tears from his face. Jellal pulled Simon away from his shoulder to get a better look at him to see what Simon looked like exactly. "He's got the tattoo and my eyes so it looks like you won most of the bets didn't you?" Jellal asked. "Yea all except four of them, three you won, and one is undecided." Erza said.

"Which one is undecided?" Jellal asked. "Whether he's a mommy's boy or a daddy's boy." Erza responded. "Oh I guess since I just met him we wouldn't know." Jellal said smiling at Simon. "Hey Simon I'm your daddy." Jellal cooed to him. Simon looked up at Jellal as he made gurgling noises his eyes held amusement as he looked at him then a smile made its way onto his face. "Erza look he's smiling he must know who I am." Jellal said smiling back. "Four." Erza said smiling too. "Four what?" Jellal asked. "You won four of the bets." Erza replied. "But you just said that I only won three bets." Jellal said.

"Right but the undecided one was just decided, because he hasn't smiled for me but he did for you." Erza said smiling. "Oh I guess that you could be right." Jellal teased as he gave Simon back to Erza. "Well he needs to be put down for a nap wanna help?" Erza asked. "Sure." Jellal said as he and Erza went to put Simon down for a nap.

**~With Natsu and Lucy~**

"Natsu I missed you." Lucy said as she hugged him. "I missed you too, how's the baby?" Natsu asked. "They're fine." Lucy responded kissing his cheek. "Good I'm glad." Natsu smiled kissing her nose. "Of course the morning sickness has gotten better since they're further along." Lucy said stroking her belly. "What did you say 'they'?" Natsu asked. "Yes." Lucy responded. "Why?" Natsu asked confused. "Natsu, we're having twins." Lucy said happily.

"Really?" Natsu asked excited. "Yes here I'll show you." Lucy said grabbing his hands. Lucy put his left hand on her right side of her abdomen and then his right hand on her left side. A smile came to Natsu's face as he felt each baby kick him on each side one stronger than the other. "Now it's twice as amazing to have you being pregnant." Natsu remarked before kissing fully on the lips. "I'm just glad you're back so I could tell you." Lucy smiled. "So I see everyone has been stranded here for a while." Natsu remarked looking around.

"Yep since the 9th." Lucy responded. "Geez that's quite a long time." Natsu said raking a hand through his hair. "Uh huh but we've all gotten to know each other better." Lucy smiled. "Hey what are Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Millianna doing here?" They came a few days ago the roof to their guildhall caved in so they needed a place to stay." Lucy answered. "Oh I see." Natsu said to focused on Lucy to care much. "Oh and look, Yukino returned her to me." Lucy said holding out Aquarius' key.

"Oh look its Aquarium." Natsu remarked. Just as he said that a flash of gold brought with it Aquarius. "What did you just call me?!" Aquarius snapped at him. "Nothing." Natsu replied stepping back. "Aquarius." Lucy said as she hugged the mermaid. "Hi blondie, are you still not able to get a man?" Aquarius teased not realizing that Lucy was pregnant. "No Natsu and I are married and since you haven't noticed I'm pregnant." Lucy replied pulling Natsu close to her side. "Wow good for you." Aquarius said actually meaning her statement. "Thanks I heard from Scorpio that you two got married congratulations." Lucy replied. "Speaking of which I gotta go." Aquarius said returning to the spirit world.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**June Bride and June Baby**

**Me: Today I have Pantherlily helping me with the disclaimer.**

**Pantherlily: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Pantherlily can you show me how to sword fight?**

**Pantherlily: Sure why not.**

**Me: Yay. :D**

Yesterday was the day of Freed and Mirajane's wedding and it was a beautiful sunny day perfect for their outdoor wedding. Gildarts would walk her down the aisle and give her away and Master Makarov would be performing it. Freed wore black dress shoes, black dress pants, a white shirt with a pale green tie, a black vest, and a black suit coat. His hair was cut short like the time after Laxus had been expelled from the guild. The ceremony was held on the yard next to the guild, it was simple yet quite elegant, a perfect wedding for them.

The grooms-men were Laxus, Elfman, Jellal, and Natsu, the best man was Bickslow. They wore the same thing as Freed except without the vest like Freed had. The brides-maids were Cana, Evergreen, Erza, and Lucy, the maid of honor was of course Lisanna. They wore knee length pale green dresses that had spaghetti straps with a ribbon and bow under the bust. The flower girl was Asuka who wore a dress similar to the ones for the brides-maids and Jeremiah was the ring bearer and he wore a suit like the grooms-men.

Mira wore an ankle length strapless dress that hugged her then flared out giving it a sundress look. A ribbon and bow around her waist and the top had embroidered details. She wore a veil that went down to her waist and covered her face held in place by a headband. The ceremony was beautiful and Freed and Mira had left on their honeymoon leaving everyone. Cana was closing in on her due date and soon they would find out who the new baby was and what they looked like.

**~June 18, x794~**

"I promise I'll be back in two days." Laxus' words rang in Cana's head as she sat feeling a contraction go through her abdomen. He had said those words four days ago when he accepted a last minute request to capture bandits. He was late so that worried her a little but when she felt her first contraction this morning she worried more since if he wasn't back he would miss the birth of their second child. It was about 11 in the morning and Cana sat at a table watching Madison play as she felt her contractions grow stronger, longer, and closer together.

She was also concerned since her due date was June 28th and today was only the 18th but things seemed to be going slow since she started her contractions at 1:25a.m. and they weren't that bad yet. Of course as they grew worse her face and body began to tense up bracing itself from the pain. It was only a matter of time before someone would notice and insist that she go to the infirmary to rest. As another wave of pain went through her Wendy happened to realize that she was in some sort of pain.

"Cana are you alright?" Wendy asked. "Just fine." Cana answered tersely as she still was in pain from the contraction. "But you look like you're in pain." Wendy insisted. "Oh no Wendy I am in pain but it's nothing to worry about." Cana said the contraction had subsided. "But if you're in pain isn't there something I can do to help?" Wendy asked concerned. "Depends on what you mean by helping me, if you mean get rid of the pain you can't. However if you mean give me moral support then yes you can help me, Wendy." Cana answered Wendy.

"What do you mean I can't take your pain away?" Wendy asked. "Wendy I'm in labor." Cana replied. "Oh… Oh we should get you to the infirmary." Wendy said realizing the situation. "Before I do can you please have Gildarts come over here?" Cana asked her. "Sure I'll be right back." Wendy replied walking to where he was napping at a table. "Madison could you come here to me?" Cana cooed her question to the little girl. "Mama want?" Madison asked in her baby voice. "Remember how mama and daddy told you that you were going to be a big sister?" Cana asked her sweetly. Madison nodded her head quickly signifying that she did remember that she was going to be a big sister.

"Well mommy is going to getting your new sister or brother so Grandpa is going to watch you until then okay?" Cana asked the 18 month old girl. "Brudder or sisser?" Madison asked. "Yeah so you gotta be good for Grandpa for me, can you do that?" Cana asked again. "Awight mama." Madison agreed hugging Cana's neck. "Wendy said that you wanted me?" Gildarts asked when he got to her. "Yes I did, I need you to watch Maddie for me." Cana said handing her to him. "Not that I mind watching my favorite grandchild but why?" Gildarts asked as he bounced her in his arms.

"First of all she is your only grandchild so of course she would be your favorite grandchild. Second I need you to watch her because I am getting you a second grandchild." Cana answered. "So you mean that you're…" Gildarts cut his question short when Cana grabbed hold of his real arm and squeezed it hard as a contraction went through her. "Yup so if it gets loud from the infirmary take her out for ice cream or something." Cana said as she still gripped his arm. Gildarts bit his lip and nodded in response to Cana her grip was so tight it hurt so he couldn't do anything else but nod.

"Thank you." Cana said as she let go of his arm her contraction passed. "Yup." Gildarts replied as he and Madison went to the table he was at. "Alright Wendy let's go that one was pretty bad." Cana said as she began to walk to the infirmary. They soon arrived at the infirmary where Cana lay down and then Wendy went to have Romeo get Porlyusica from the room in the guild that had been turned into her medical study.

**~8:45p.m. That Night ~**

"I'm back." Laxus said as he walked into the guild. "About time too, I've been sitting here watching your daughter while my daughter is in the infirmary moaning in pain." Gildarts said when he came up to Laxus. "What happened?" Laxus asked worried. "Well let's see Cana asked me to watch Maddie and when I asked she said that she was getting me a second grandchild. Then when I asked her if she meant what I thought she meant she grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard, so she was having a contraction." Gildarts said showing him his arm which was starting to bruise.

"LAXUS IS SO DEAD!" A shout came from the infirmary. "She has been saying things like that so I'm bringing Madison home." Gildarts said as he walked out with a sleeping Madison in his arms. "IF LAXUS GETS BACK I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Cana shouted again making Laxus' hair stand on end at how angry it seemed. "Good luck." Macao patted Laxus' back as he left the guild hall. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream rang through the nearly empty guild. The scream was followed by the piercing cry of a newborn as it breathed their first breath of air.

A few minutes later Wendy walked out into the guild and spotted Laxus still standing by the guild's entrance. He was petrified because of what he heard from the infirmary when Cana threatened to kill him. "Laxus you're back, are you alright?" Wendy asked after she sprinted over to him. "She's gonna kill me." Laxus responded. "No I don't think she meant it, it's just really painful giving birth so sometimes women tend to blame the person who got her pregnant. What else did you hear?" Wendy replied to him.

"She said that I was so dead and if I got back she was going to kill me." Laxus replied. "Oh good at least you didn't here that one." Wendy said sighing in relief. "Didn't hear what?" Laxus asked. "Never mind." Wendy said trying to leave. "Wendy please what did she say?" Laxus asked going in front of her. "She said that she would… cut off… you're…um… boy parts." Wendy answered her face dark red. "Oh sorry is it okay if I go see her?" Laxus asked first apologizing for making her tell him what Cana had said.

"Sure I think she will be glad that you're back." Wendy answered nodding her head. "Thanks Wendy go home you look tired." Laxus said patting her head. "You're welcome and I will thanks." Wendy smiled at him as he headed to the infirmary. Once he reached the door he knocked and Porlyusica opened the door seeing that it was Laxus she let him in. Laxus slowly walked over to where Cana was sitting a cream colored bundle in her arms gazing up at her.

"Hey." Laxus said hesitantly. "You're back." Cana said simply looking at him. "Yeah I got back just before you shouted that I was so dead." Laxus smiled slightly. "I didn't mean it, it just slipped out." Cana said embarrassed. "Yeah and Wendy told about the one where you threatened to cut off my man parts." Laxus smiled sitting down on a chair next to her bed. "I didn't mean that either." Cana said a bright pink on her face. "I know just wanted to tease you." Laxus smiled then kissed her forehead.

"That's not nice." Cana pouted. "Sorry, sorry now can I see our new baby?" Laxus asked. "Oh yeah, here you go." Cana said putting the baby in his arms. "Another girl or a boy?" Laxus asked. "Boy, Michael Dylan Dreyar." Cana answered smiling. "He's got my hair color but whose eye color does he have?" Laxus asked looking at the blonde haired dark green eyed baby. "They're the same color as Gildarts' eyes." Cana answered. "Well he sure is cute." Laxus said looking at the baby in his arms.

"Just like his dad." Cana commented. "I ain't cute, if I'm anything it's handsome." Laxus replied somewhat offended. "I was just teasing, but when you're holding him it is pretty adorable." Cana smirked. "Aw come on Cana can't you give me a break?" Laxus groaned. "I'm only doing what you did to me." Cana replied. "Fair enough, I better go home and Maddie and I will see you tomorrow." Laxus said handing Michael to Cana again.

"Night see you tomorrow." Cana said. "Love you." Laxus said giving her a kiss on the lips. "I love you too." Cana smiled. Laxus kissed her one last time before he left to go home to relieve Gildarts from his babysitting job.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Elfman and Evergreen's Baby**

**Me: Today I have helping with the disclaimer Natsu and Lucy along with Gray and Juvia.**

**Lucy: Akari does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Juvia: If she did like in her story Gray and I would be having a baby.**

**Natsu: This is boring.**

**Gray: Shut up flame idiot, Akari can hear you.**

**Natsu: What did you say ice princess?**

**Gray: I said you were an idiot, flame breath.**

**Lucy: Ummm…**

**Juvia: Gray your clothes.**

**Gray: Damn it.**

**Natsu: You're married and you're still a pervert.**

**Me: Well now that they're fighting I'm just going to start the chapter.**

Evergreen sat stroking her large belly today was June 26, x794 four days after her due date. Her patience was running thin so no one dared to get her upset since her pregnancy made her even scarier. It was about two in the afternoon and she was eating chocolate ice cream wondering when the baby would be born. Then she felt what she thought was a strong kick when it was actually her first contraction. So she ignored it and continued to eat her ice cream then when it happened again a little later and stronger she realized what was happening.

Six hours passed and most everyone had left the guild, Evergreen sat at the table as her contractions got stronger and closer together. Elfman was preaching to anyone who would listen the awesomeness of being a real man. It was about 8:15p.m. when Evergreen let a groan of pain leave her mouth as her contractions were strong and fairly close together. "Evergreen are you alright?" Wendy asked sprinting over to her. "Just contractions." Evergreen responded when it had subsided. "When did they start?" Wendy asked her.

"Around two this afternoon." Evergreen responded. "We better get you to the infirmary." Wendy said helping Evergreen up. "Alright." Evergreen waddled to the infirmary while Wendy went to get Porlyusica. Evergreen sat on a bed just as another contraction coursed through her making her groan again in pain. Shortly after Porlyusica, Wendy, and a curious Elfman entered the infirmary. "Did you have to follow?" Porlyusica asked roughly. "Um yeah 'cause she's my wife." Elfman said sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"Fine you can stay for now but I need to examine her." Porlyusica said as she prepared to examine Evergreen. "Are you alright?" Elfman asked holding her hand. "Yes thank you for being here." Evergreen said smiling giving his hand a small squeeze. "Sure no prob…" Elfman was cut off when she squeezed his hand hard as another contraction passed through her. "Sorry but she is closer to giving birth than I thought so you need to leave." Porlyusica said.

Elfman was released and he went to sit and wait until the baby was born and he was anxious about when the baby was born. He sat then he stood up and paced then he repeated the process and he did that so much that those who were still at the guild tried to make him relax. No matter what though he continued because he was nervous about how things were going and when it would be over. There were a lot of moans and groans and a several shrieks and shouts of pain as it got later and later.

It was about 12:45a.m. when he heard a shrill cry of pain then a cry of a newborn rang in the guild and his head. Elfman who was pacing stopped when he heard the baby cry and a few minutes later both Wendy and Porlyusica exited the infirmary. "You can see her now." Porlyusica said going to the Master's office. "I have to go but congratulations." Wendy said as she and Romeo went home. "Thanks." Elfman said as he went to the infirmary.

Inside Evergreen sat a yellow bundle in her arms that she was smiling at extremely happy to see the baby. "Come here." Evergreen said spotting him. "May I hold them?" Elfman asked sitting on the chair next to her. "Sure you can hold her." Evergreen said handing the baby girl to him. Elfman looked at his daughter her hair was the same color as Evergreen's and ocean blue like his sisters Lisanna and Mirajane. "We chose what as her name again?" Elfman asked looking lovingly at the baby in his arms.

"We decided her name was Clarissa Mae Strauss." Evergreen replied. "Hello Clarissa." Elfman said to the baby. The baby gurgled a sound of pleasure as if she were saying hello back to him, which made him smile. "So what do you think?" Evergreen asked. "She's beautiful just like you." Elfman said smiling. "Not right now though." Evergreen said. Her hair was stuck to her face from sweating and her face glistened still with the sweat and she was exhausted and was sure she looked horrible.

"No you're still beautiful." Elfman said handing Clarissa back to her. "Thanks Elfman I appreciate it even if you don't mean it." Evergreen said smiling. "Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Elfman asked her. "To be nice." Evergreen responded as she rocked the baby in her arms. "I really mean it though." Elfman said putting a hand on her arm. "Thank you." Evergreen smiled as she put the sleeping baby in the bassinet next to her bed.

"Scooch over." Elfman said to her. "Why?" She asked. "'Cause I wanna sit with you." Elfman said gesturing to the bed. "There's not enough room." Evergreen replied staying put. "Guess I'll have to make room." Elfman said. "What are you doing, Elfman put me down." Evergreen yelled as he lifted her up. "Now there's room." Elfman said. He sat where she was then put her on his lap as gently as he could so he wouldn't cause her pain. "Baka! What the heck did you do that for?" Evergreen said hitting his chest.

"I did it because I wanted to be with you." Elfman answered. "You coulda just continued to sit on the chair." Evergreen argued. "Yeah but I wanted to hold you and that woulda been hard if I was sitting on the chair." Elfman answered. "You could've just said that instead of not saying anything." Evergreen scolded. "I will next time." Elfman said softly. "Alright in that case, I'll let you stay for a while." Evergreen said laying her head on his chest.

They sat not talking but just holding each other hearing themselves breathe and Evergreen listened to his heartbeat. They slowly fell asleep since it was late and both were tired after the long day so the rhythmic sounds lulled them to sleep. Mirajane who was still cleaning up around the guild went in and checked on them only to see that sweet scene. She quickly went and grabbed a camera taking several pictures of them sleeping together and Clarissa sleeping in her bassinet her hand balled up next to her face.

Evergreen and Elfman woke to the shrill cry that came from Clarissa at 3:00a.m. wanting to be fed. "I guess we fell asleep." Elfman said groggily. "Uh huh I guess she is hungry." Evergreen said getting out of his arms and getting up to feed Clarissa. She sat in the chair unbuttoning her shirt then making sure Clarissa was attached as she sat rocking her as she ate. "Um I guess I should go home but I'll be back tomorrow." Elfman awkwardly said getting up. "Alright night." Evergreen said. Elfman leaned down and gave Clarissa's head a kiss then he gave a small peck on Evergreen's lips before he left the infirmary. Once Clarissa was done Evergreen re-buttoned her shirt and lifted Clarissa to burp her after eating. A few minutes later she did then Evergreen rocked her until she fell asleep again and then she put her back in the bassinet before climbing into bed herself to catch some sleep.

**~6:30a.m. Fairy Tail Guild Hall~**

Evergreen walked around in the main guild hall having just fed and changed Clarissa yet again that morning. "Good morning Evergreen." Mira said walking into the guild. "Good morning Mira are you always here this early?" Evergreen asked yawning rocking her hips back and forth as she held Clarissa. "I usually come in at 6:45 in the morning but I thought I would come early to see my little niece and so you could freshen up for the day." Mira replied walking over to her. "Thanks Mira I appreciate it." Evergreen said handing Clarissa to Mirajane.

"No problem." Mira said smiling as she rocked the sleepy baby. "I'll be back soon but if Clarissa is asleep before I'm back just put her in the bassinet." Evergreen said pointing to a light pink bassinet that was on a table. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Mira smiled as she assured Evergreen. Evergreen grabbed the bag she had packed a few weeks ago which was meant for after the baby was born. It was filled with diapers, pacifiers, onesies, a baby blanket, baby socks, and of course two pairs of clothes for her to choose from to change into after the baby was born.

True to her word Evergreen took a quick shower, dried her hair, brushed it, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and put her glasses on and went back to the guild hall. She had finished pretty quickly so it was only 6:45a.m. when she returned. "That was quick." Mira said when she saw Evergreen. "Well I wanted to finish so you could get the guild ready for the day." Evergreen said a small smile on her face. "Don't worry about that I have time and all I need to do is start the coffee really." Mira brushed it off casually.

"Speaking of which I really need one." Evergreen said the loss of sleep catching up to her. "I'll go get the coffee started." Mira said scurrying to get her some coffee. The guild door squeaked open and in came Freed and Elfman who walked silently together. "Good morning Evergreen." Freed said to Evergreen as he sat down at the table with her along with Elfman. "Good morning Freed." Evergreen said yawning. "I see you have a daughter what did you name her?" Freed said as he looked at the soft pink bassinet.

"Her name is Clarissa." Elfman said after a yawn. "Clarissa what a lovely name, I believe its meaning is 'Bright'." Freed said happily. "Well I think it fits her perfectly." Mira said handing the three adults steaming cups of hot coffee. "I agree it is a great choice for a baby name and if they hadn't used it I would have probably considered it for a name for our future children." Freed said sipping his drink. "You guys just returned from your honeymoon and you're already talking about kids, you sure are moving quickly." Evergreen said after swallowing a gulp of her coffee.

"We haven't gone over when we will be having kids I was just saying that when and if we have a daughter I would've considered the name Clarissa." Freed corrected. "Good because if you we serious I would've had to talk to you." Elfman warned slightly. "Don't be like that Elfman we are both adults and we're married so it isn't your place to do so." Mira said swatting at his head. Elfman grumbled but didn't say anything just drinking his coffee instead as he yawned tiredly. "Is it alright if I hold her?" Freed asked Evergreen. "Sure she probably won't wake up but if she does don't worry she will be fine." Evergreen mumbled her answer.

"So small it's amazing how little they are after they're born." Freed said as he held her. "Most are." Wendy said as she and Romeo came over to the table. "Good morning Romeo, Wendy." Freed said acknowledging her. "Good morning everyone." Romeo said. "How are you doing Evergreen?" Wendy asked. "A little sore and really tired but otherwise I feel fine." Evergreen smiled slightly. "First night with a new baby, I can see why you're tired especially since she was born so late last night." Wendy said sweetly.

"My turn to hold her." Lisanna said joining everyone along with Bickslow. "Here you go Lisanna." Freed said handing her the sleeping baby. "Finally a girl." Lisanna cooed. "Why did you say that?" Wendy asked her. "Well Jellal and Erza had a boy, Simon; Laxus and Cana also had a boy, Michael; so after two boys it's nice to have a girl." Lisanna answered cuddling the baby who had woken up in her arms. The group continued to talk and slowly everyone arrived at the guild taking their turns holding Clarissa.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 **

**Nalu**

**Me: Today I have asked Levy to help me.**

**Levy: Akari does not own Fairy Tail if she did there would be a lot more babies around.**

**Me: Thank you, on another note I have been told that I haven't been writing enough Nalu so I thought that I would write a chapter that is mostly about just them. Please enjoy and tell me what you guys would like me to write more of and if I should continue my other story 'Passing Through'.**

Lucy and Natsu walked to the guild together slowly since being pregnant with twins had slowed her down greatly. Today was August 1, x794 and the month brought with it four important days in the guild. First was Asuka's eighth on the 8th, the second was Jellal and Erza's first wedding anniversary was the next day on the 9th. Third was Nab's 30th birthday is on the 11th, and finally on the 18th is Natsu's 21st birthday. Not much else was happening this month so today was going to be a usual day at the Fairy Tail guild. They were almost to the guild when the usual noise coming from inside reached their ears welcoming them with love.

"Popsicle let's fight!" Natsu shouted as he and Lucy entered. "You're on." Gray shouted back stripping down to his boxers. Lucy sighed walking over to where Erza, Cana, Evergreen, and the others sat talking and cuddling the three babies. "I will never understand why those two fight so much." Lucy sighed as she sat down. "It's how they express their friendship with each other." Erza remarked thoughtfully. "I guess you are right." Lucy sighed sitting down. "How are you holding up Lucy?" Levy asked looking at Lucy's tired face. "I was up most of the night I think they were trying to wrestle each other." Lucy joked rubbing her large belly.

"Well what did you expect their dad is a fire dragon slayer." Juvia said rubbing her own belly. "What about you Juvia how are you?" Erza asked as she burped Simon. "I'm often wanting ice cream and at times they are very active but for the most part the baby has been very easy." Juvia replied. "My twins are always playing." Bisca said. "Lisanna what about you?" Evergreen asked cradling Clarissa. "Active especially when Bickslow is around." Lisanna smirked looking to where all the guys were involved in another bar fight.

"I guess I will have to get busy if I want to keep up with you guys." Mira said giving Lucy a lemonade. "Don't rush Mira you just got married." Levy teased her. "I'm not getting any younger though." Mira said as she walked back to the bar. "She has a point there." Cana said as she fed Michael. "Well I am in no hurry to have a baby since I've helped in a lot of births and it looks very painful." Wendy said cringing. "Good because you are way too young to be having babies." Carla said.

"Actually back in the day Wendy would probably have a kid or two and possibly be pregnant at her age." Levy said knowing from having read so many things. "Eh?!" Wendy screeched in shock. "Oh don't worry that was then this is now." Levy comforted. "Look you scared the poor girl." Carla said going over to hug Wendy. "I didn't mean to I was just saying that back in the day that was how things were." Levy said apologetically. "It's okay I'm fine." Wendy said pulling herself together.

The day continued like that and around seven after eating dinner Natsu and Lucy headed home walking slowly. "You're quiet." Lucy said to the pensive looking Natsu. "Sorry just thinking." Natsu replied. "That isn't like you, what are you thinking about?" Lucy asked curiously. "About the babies." He answered looking at her. "What about them?" Lucy asked. "When they will be born." He responded. "Well my due date is October 13th but twins tend to be born a few weeks early so it is probably closer to September 22nd." Lucy responded quickly.

"That is pretty soon so maybe we should come up with names." Natsu said voicing what he was thinking about. "Good point we should choose two of each gender." Lucy said thoughtfully. "Igneel definitely has to be Igneel." Natsu said excitedly. "I agree but what about the other boy name?" Lucy mused. "What about Jude after your dad." Natsu suggested. "You I like that idea." Lucy agreed. "That leaves the two girl names." Natsu continued. "I was hoping to maybe use my mom's name." Lucy replied softly. "Layla is perfect what about the other one?" Natsu responded.

"What about Nashi it means without." Lucy suggested. "Perfect, so our choices are Igneel, Jude, Layla, and Nashi." Natsu exclaimed. "Uh huh and we're home." Lucy said as they reached the door of their home. "Uh huh and I want to show you something." Natsu said pulling Lucy to the room they chose for the nursery. "Natsu what…" Lucy was cut off. "No peeking." Natsu said tying his scarf over her eyes. Lucy not knowing what was going on put her complete trust in him as he guided her to the nursery set up.

"Alright when I say open your eyes open them." Natsu directed removing the scarf when they arrived in the room. "Alright." Lucy replied her eyes closed tight. "Alright open them." Natsu said. Lucy opened her eyes and saw on the wall with no windows a mural depicting how Natsu and Lucy grew up met. It showed their adventures in Fairy Tail and how they were always together and he saved her and last was their wedding. "Natsu it's beautiful but how?" Lucy asked on the verge of tears.

"I asked Reedus to come over today and paint this." Natsu replied. "I love you so much." Lucy said hugging him. "I love you too as the wall proves." Natsu said kissing her head. "Now if I can I need to use the restroom." Lucy said leaving the room to use the bathroom. Natsu laughed walking to the living room to wait for her once she was done. Lucy joined him a few minutes later sitting next to him on the couch cuddling together as they sat in silence enjoying each other. "Natsu are we ready to be parents?" Lucy asked after a bit of silence.

"It's a little late to ask that question, don't you think?" Natsu replied stroking her belly. "I know but my mom died when I was young and my father never paid attention to me and you were raised by a dragon so neither of us really know what a real family is like." Lucy said looking up at him. "Well first of all Igneel was a great dad, and of course we know what a real family is like." Natsu said making Lucy laugh at his Igneel comment. "Well Igneel being a good dad is true it is debatable considering how childish you are. And how would we know what a real family is like?" Lucy responded teasing him. "We're in Fairy Tail they're our family." Natsu responded holding her right hand. "You're right." Lucy sighed feeling better about it all.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**But How?**

**Me: Today I have Levy helping me.**

**Levy: Akari does not own Fairy Tail although she is a good author.**

**Me: Thanks both for helping me and the compliment. Also this chapter may be very explicit and borders the edge of a T rating and an M rating, but I am keeping the rating as T. I just wanted to warn you that it may be more than you are comfortable reading at some parts.**

Levy woke up feeling uncomfortable so she decided to get up and take a hot shower that would hopefully help soothe the ache in her low back. She moaned slightly as she got out of bed wearing one of Gajeel's t-shirts that was more like a dress on her since she was so small. "What ya doin' up so early squirt?" Gajeel asked sleep coating his voice. Since he was a dragon slayer he heard her moan so he woke up to see what was going on the make her wake up and moan. "Go back to sleep, I pulled a muscle yesterday getting a heavy book from a high shelf so I guess it bothered me so I'm going to take a hot shower to see if that helps." Levy replied over her shoulder as she grabbed a change of clothes.

"Can I join?" He asked slightly more awake. "No way, go back to your perverted dreams." Levy said leaving the bedroom. "They ain't perverted." Gajeel called after her. Levy shook her head shutting the bathroom door and climbed into the shower turning the water on. She stayed awhile then got out dried off and got dressed and went to the living room where Gajeel sat already dressed for the day. "Let's eat at the guild today." Gajeel suggested. "Sure." She replied. They walked to the guild together like they normally did playfully bickering like they always did. They arrived and sat at their normal table and Mira came and brought them some coffee like always. "Mira can I have some breakfast?" Gajeel asked promptly.

"Sure the one you usually get right?" Mira answered. "Yup." He replied. "How about you Levy?" Mira asked her. "No I'm not feeling great so I'll pass." She replied her face slightly pale. "What's the matter?" Mira asked in her motherly concerned voice. "Oh I pulled a muscle yesterday and it bothered me all last night and it woke me up this morning. I tried taking a hot shower to soothe it but it only helped a little bit, it's like its getting worse instead of better." Levy answered rubbing her lower back with her hand. "Right now Wendy and Porlyusica are in her office so you head to the infirmary you should have them look at you to see if they can help at all." Mira suggested.

Levy nodded and headed to the infirmary to what for them. They quickly arrived Wendy looking concerned like she always was. "Mira said that you hurt your back, are you alright?" Wendy asked rushing over to her. "It is just a pulled muscle." Levy said brushing off her concern. "Well just in case I will do a thorough check to make sure it isn't something more than a pulled muscle." Porlyusica said handing Levy and hospital gown to put on. Levy quickly changed and sat down on the examining table for Porlyusica. Porlyusica had her do a few things and she pressed on a few places trying to pinpoint where the pain was coming from.

"Please lay back." She instructed Levy. She then pressed onto her abdomen to just see if her theory could be correct. "Sorry but to be sure of my diagnosis I need you to remove your underwear." Porlyusica said in her usual way. Levy quickly did as she was asked since she knew Porlyusica knew what she was doing by asking her to remove them. A few minutes of looking around down there when Porlyusica looked back at Levy her face showing a different expression than the one she usually wore. "I have finished my examination." She simply stated. "Yes and?" Levy asked wondering what was going on. "This may come as a surprise but…" Porlyusica said.

**~ Back with Gajeel~**

Gajeel absentmindedly ate his breakfast his thoughts on Levy and if she was alright and when she would come back. "Gajeel… Gajeel… Gajeel do you hear me?" Juvia asked her close friend from back when they were both in Phantom Lord. Gajeel didn't respond he just sat there holding his now cold coffee while his eyes were glued to the infirmary door. "I'm worried Gray I've never seen him like this before." Juvia said very concerned to Gray who stood next to her. "Aw don't worry so much Juvia he's just wondering how everything is going on with Levy." Gray said kissing her head. Gray then left leaving Juvia alone with Gajeel while he unconsciously while he fought with Natsu.

"Gajeel… Gajeel would you please answer me, I'm worried about you." Juvia said trying to coax him to respond to her. Juvia sighed seeing that her attempt again went unnoticed her worry over him only growing more and more. "Gajeel… Gajeel… I'm trying to talk to you." Juvia vainly attempted again. She tried a few more times but each time it ended the same way Gajeel just sat his coffee still in his hand. He had been idling drinking it so Mira just gave him more while he stared blankly at the infirmary.

Hours passed and Gajeel had only left his chair three times and that was just to use the bathroom, but the moment he was done he returned to his trance. In one last attempt to get him to leave his trance, Juvia, went over to him before she and Gray left for the day. "Gajeel… Gajeel… Do you here me? Please Gajee you are like a brother to me." Juvia said using her pet name for him. She waited for a few minutes seeing if he would respond but when he didn't she gave a forlorn look as she and Gray left.

A few more hours later and it was just Mira, Freed, Kinana and Gajeel left in the guild that is accept for those in the infirmary. "Goodnight Mira, Freed and Gajeel I'm going home." Kinana said leaving the guild. Shortly after Freed and Mira left saying goodbye to Gajeel who of course didn't respond still in a daze. Thing were quiet no noise came from the infirmary since Freed put up a soundproof rune around the infirmary. He did that since there were a lot of babies being born and so the others then wouldn't be able to hear their shouts and screams of anger. Half an hour later an exhausted and rumpled Wendy came out and walked to talk to Gajeel. "Gajeel." Wendy called and Gajeel sprang to his feet to meet up with her.

"How's Levy? Is she alright? Why were you in there for so Long? Was it something serious? Can I see her?" A string of questions left Gajeel's mouth when he met up with her. "You may go and see her as for the other questions she will answer for you. I will be bringing Wendy home for the night but you and Levy can stay here tonight if you want." Porlyusica said while she and Wendy left into the cool autumn night. Gajeel quickly went into the infirmary and rushed towards Levy to pull her into a tight embrace which showed just how much he had been worried about her.

They held each other for a while before pulling apart just letting their eyes express themselves to the other. "I can see that you are fine but why were you here for so long, was it something serious to keep you here?" Gajeel asked Levy a hint of worry laced his words to her. "Yes I'm fine and as for what kept me here so long and if it was a very serious thing that would be up to you to decide for yourself." Levy said. "Please explain." Gajeel said showing her he was listening. Levy carefully lifted a bundle that had been lying next to her which hadn't been noticed by Gajeel since he had been concerned mostly about her and nothing else.

"You and I have talked about having kids and how we were just going to see what happens, right?" Levy questioned. "Yeah and we also said if we wanted to have one and we hadn't we would try to have one on purpose." Gajeel responded. "And you know how lately there have been so many of our friends having babies I have been wanting one more, correct?" Levy said a little nervously. "Yeah and we said that we would wait until after our anniversary to really start trying to have one." Gajeel said eying Levy and the bundle in her arms.

"Right well as it turns out… well… all this time I've been pregnant. When I reached for that heavy book it put me into labor and that is why I have been here for so long." Levy said cautiously not knowing how he was going to react. "If you were in labor and gave birth is that the baby?" Gajeel asked nodding towards the bundle in her arms. "Yes." Levy simply responded. "Are they alive?" Gajeel asked. His question was logical since he hadn't heard the baby make any noise or move so he thought he the baby might have died.

He had no way of knowing how long she was pregnant and if the baby was old enough to survive in the world. "Oh yes he's perfectly fine he's just asleep, it isn't easy to be born." Levy quickly answered him showing him the baby. "Can I hold 'em?" Gajeel asked. "Alright." Levy said carefully placing the small bundle in his arms. "It looks like they are as big as a normal newborn is." Gajeel stated. "Well he was full term actually if I had known today would've been his due date." Levy replied. "How is that even possible?" Gajeel asked amazed and confused.

"It's rare but possible Porlyusica told me that there have been cases where a pregnancy went unnoticed because there were no signs to make them think they are pregnant. For me I had bleeding each month that I assumed was my period, it was lighter than normal but sometimes that happens. Also he was sort of tucked in there where it wouldn't show that I was pregnant, I did gain around five pounds. I also noticed my hips widened slightly and my breasts where bigger but I have read that those things can happen when a woman is more sexually active." Levy said blushing through a lot of it.

"That is crazy I didn't even smell a change in your scent that would have told me you were pregnant." Gajeel said smiling at her and the baby. "Wendy said the same thing since she could smell the others." Levy smiled. "So is the baby a girl or boy?" Gajeel asked since the baby was wrapped in a pale yellow blanket. "A boy." Levy immediately responded. "How long ago was he born?" Gajeel asked noting it was a little past midnight. "About an hour and a half ago, right after he was born he had to checked to make sure he was going to be alright and then when they saw he was full term Porlyusica had to explain how we didn't know I was pregnant." Levy answered him. "So have ya named him?" Gajeel asked her.

"No I thought that we should name him together." Levy answered. "Well I have always liked the names Caleb and Jacob." Gajeel said. "Then how about we call him Caleb Jacob Redfox." Levy suggested to him. "I like it, welcome to the world Caleb I'm your dad." Gajeel said softly to the baby. Caleb opened his eyes and looked up at Gajeel his hazel eyes looking into Gajeel. "He's awake." Gajeel said smiling to Levy. "He has black hair like yours but what color are his eyes I haven't seen them yet?" Levy asked. "Here look." Gajeel said Caleb to Levy. "They're hazel." Levy said smiling brightly. "Just like yours." Gajeel said. They spent a little more time talking before they decided to stay the night and go home tomorrow.

The next day they left the infirmary and went home to get a change of clothes then went to the store to buy baby things. Then dropped them at home before heading to the guild like they always did and surprisingly it was around the time they usually did so. They went to their usual table and sat down with Caleb asleep in a bassinet on the floor next to Levy. "Good morning Gajeel and Levy." Mira said handing them their coffee. "Good morning could I have some creamer for my coffee?" Levy asked. "Sure I will be right back with some." Mira said walking to get some. "Here is your creamer." Mira said handing it to her. "Thank you Mira." Levy said putting some in her coffee.

"Are you feeling better today?" Mira asked. "A little sore and tired but other than that I feel great." Levy replied. "Oh I'm glad everyone was worried especially Gajeel he hardly moved yesterday." Mira said smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause so much concern." Levy said apologetically. "It's fine just as long as you are alright. So what happened to cause it?" Mira asked curiously. "Short version, I was in labor." Levy answered. "What?" Mira asked confused. "I'll explain more later when others are here." Levy responded. Mira nodded and went back to work leaving the couple behind.

The others came and came over to see her and were going to ask her questions when a sharp cry came from Caleb who was hungry. Levy bent down and picked Caleb up cooing to him will she situated him so he could be fed while she talked to them. "Sorry about that he was hungry." Levy said feeding him while both were covered by a blanket. "Levy why are you breastfeeding a baby?" Erza asked for everyone. "Because he was hungry why else." Levy responded softly. "Where did the baby come from?" Erza asked again. "Well where all babies come from, their mothers, so me." Levy responded softly again.

"Levy how could you have had a baby you weren't pregnant?" Erza asked slightly annoyed at how Levy was responding to her questions. Levy then proceeded to explain everything as she fed Caleb, Levy finished and adjusted herself then lifted the sleepy baby to burp him before putting him back to sleep. "Wow that is an amazing thing to not know you're pregnant than out of the blue give birth." Lucy said rubbing her large belly. "It really is amazing but I wouldn't change a thing about how it happened." Levy said patting his back to burp him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**The Month of Two Births**

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail nor will I ever own it.**

Lucy had been ordered to strict bed rest until the babies were born since they were twins she didn't need any added stress. She had been staying in the infirmary for three weeks now and she couldn't wait to give birth so she could be out of the infirmary. Then the day came that her wish was granted and that day was September 7, x794 at 1:22am when she gave birth to the first baby. "Congratulations Lucy it's a boy." Wendy said as she went to clean up the small baby. With multiple babies being born at a time they tend to be born early and weigh a little less but he weighed 6 pounds and 5 ounces which isn't much smaller than a baby born by themselves.

"One down one to go so you need to push still." Porlyusica said to Lucy. "UGHAHH!" Lucy shouted pushing again. "Congratulations it's a girl this time." Wendy said taking the baby to be cleaned. "Wait a minute there's another baby." Porlyusica stated. "What?!" Lucy asked. "There's another baby you need to push." Porlyusica said. "It's another girl." Wendy said going to clean the baby off. "That's it it's all over now." Porlyusica said as she and Wendy began to clean things up. "So what are you naming them?" Wendy asked Lucy.

"Igneel Blaze Dragneel, Nashi Louise Dragneel, and Hope Mariah Dragneel." Lucy responded. "It's too bad that Natsu isn't here." Wendy said. "Actually I think it is better that he wasn't here I'm sure he would go crazy knowing how much it hurt for me." Lucy smiled softly. "Obviously Igneel belongs to the boy but which one is Nashi and Hope?" Wendy asked. "Nashi is the first girl and Hope is the second girl." Lucy replied. "They are all perfectly healthy so I will bring them to you now." Porlyusica said.

"Here's Igneel." Wendy said giving Lucy the baby. Igneel had dark green eyes similar to Natsu's while his hair was blonde like hers making a good mix. "Here's Nashi." Wendy said then handing her to Lucy putting Igneel in a bassinet. Nashi had dark pink hair similar to Natsu's except 5 shades darker her eyes were dark brown like Lucy's. "Here's Hope." Wendy said handing the baby to Lucy. Hope unlike both her siblings looked like Natsu's mom with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. After Hope had been put in her bassinet they were left to sleep until they needed to be fed or changed.

At around seven in the morning Lucy had been awoken for the second time to feed the babies since they were hungry. "Hey Luce how you doing?" Natsu asked entering the room. "Shhh Natsu they just fell asleep again." Lucy said shushing him. "Oh sorry, wait what?" Natsu said a little quieter. "I said to be quiet or else you'll wake them up." Lucy replied. "When were they born?" Natsu asked sitting next to Lucy. "Well at 1:22am, weighing 6 pounds 5 ounces, I gave birth to the first baby our son Igneel Blaze Dragneel. Then at 1:36am, weighing 5 pounds 12 ounces, I gave birth to the second baby our daughter Nashi Louise Dragneel. Finally at 1:48am, weighing 5 pounds 3 ounces, I gave birth to the third baby our second daughter Hope Mariah Dragneel." Lucy replied softly to him.

"Wait I thought you were only having twins." Natsu said. "Somehow Hope hid herself so we didn't know about her there." Lucy responded smiling to the baby girl. "So which ones which?" Natsu asked looking at the sleeping babies. "Igneel is in the pale green blanket and bassinet, Nashi is in the pale purple bassinet and Hope is in the pale pink bassinet." Lucy responded as she let out a yawn. "Luce if you're tired I'll leave so you can get some sleep but I'll check on you soon." Natsu said. "Thanks see you later." Lucy said as Natsu left.

"Natsu how is Lucy doing?" Mira asked when she saw Natsu leave the infirmary. "She's sleeping right now she was pretty tired." Natsu answered. "Oh the babies must have kept her up." Mira cooed in a motherly fashion. "Well I guess they did since they were born early this morning." Natsu stated bluntly. "Oh that's so exciting I'm going to plan a party to celebrate." Mira said squealing with delight. "What are their names? How much do they weigh? What do they look like? What time were they born?" Mira asked her slough of questions all at once. Natsu answered all her questions and as soon as had finished she was off to start working on the party for the new babies.

Throughout the day Lucy and the babies were visited by everyone from the guild who all just wanted to cuddle them. About halfway into the day Lucy and the babies joined the rest of the guild so they could celebrate their births. The day was filled with gifts for the babies and excitement from adding even more members to their family. The day while filled with excitement was also filled with a lot of crying babies that needed to be changed or fed. None the less the day was special for everyone in the guild just being there together with the people they loved.

**~10 Days Later~**

"Gray do you have to go when the baby is so close to being born?" Juvia asked pouting slightly at the idea of him leaving. "Yes I have to go it was a special request mission for Natsu and myself." Gray responded wanting to stay as much as she wanted him to stay. "Promise you'll finish the mission as fast as you can." Juvia pleaded with him. "I promise, I'm sure Natsu and Lucy hope the mission won't take so long." Gray said nodding towards the couple and their babies. "You're right, please be careful." Juvia said her longing for him to stay showing in her blue eyes. "I will but with Natsu I'm sure there will be some damage involved." Gray said smiling at her.

"What was that ice freak?" Natsu asked Gray having heard his sentence. "Shut up Natsu just say goodbye to Lucy." Gray said back to him. "Don't fight with Natsu." Juvia said softly but firmly in a playful manner. "I'll do my best. I love you and I will see you soon." Gray said kissing her forehead. "I love you too." Juvia said kissing him on the lips. With those words Gray and Natsu left for their mission leaving their loved ones behind. As soon as they were gone and Juvia was sure that they wouldn't be turning around she began to cry.

"Don't worry Juvia they'll be back soon." Lucy said hugging her friend. "I know but what if the mission lasts for a long time then Gray might miss our baby's birth." Juvia said sobbing into Lucy shoulder. "Well today is September 17th and your baby isn't due until the 24th so I'm sure that he'll make it back in time." Lucy said rubbing Juvia's back softly. "I just don't want to have to go through it alone." Juvia said sniffling and blowing her nose in a tissue. "If Gray isn't back in time I'll be here for you." Lucy said reassuring her friend. "Oh Lucy that would mean so much to me." Juvia said sniffling. "I'm sure that I won't have to though since they will be back in time." Lucy said smiling to Juvia.

"Did Natsu make you stay at the guild until they return?" Juvia asked her tears all dried up. "Uh huh he wanted to make sure that if we needed anything that it would be close. What about you Juvia?" Lucy responded. "Yes just in case I do have the baby while he's away." Juvia giggled rubbing her very swollen belly. "Well I guess that it means we'll be spending a lot of time together while they're gone." Lucy said smiling. "Oh looks like Hope is curious as to what is going on." Juvia said gesturing to the only awake baby of the triplets. "She is a lot more curious than both Igneel and Nashi and she is the best behaved out of all of them." Lucy said smiling.

"She seems very well behaved, may I hold her?" Juvia asked. "Sure better start getting used to being around a baby all the time." Lucy said. "She's so tiny." Juvia cooed as she held the baby close. "She'll be big soon enough." Lucy said smiling. "Aw I wish they would stay this way forever." Juvia cooed. "Yeah but even though they will get bigger they will always be special." Lucy replied smiling at how natural Juvia looked holding a baby. "Of course they will won't they Hopey?" Juvia cooed to the baby. Juvia was then rewarded with a happy gurgle and a smile. "She sure seems to have really grown attached to you that's the first time she's smiled." Lucy said happily.

The next three days Juvia was always with Hope which helped Lucy out since having three babies wasn't the easiest thing to handle. It was at 3:34am that Juvia went into labor on the 20th 4 days before her estimated due date. Juvia's labor progressed quickly and at 9:18am she gave birth to a 6 pound 12 ounce beautiful baby girl. Just as the baby was being handed to Juvia Gray burst into the infirmary like something horrible had happened. "I'm here… I'm back… Did I make it on time?" Gray asked gasping for air unaware that he had stripped down to just his boxers. "Gray darling, your clothes." Juvia said to him. "Shoot!" Gray shouted going to find his clothes and put them back on.

Gray returned a minute later fully clothed and still out of breath from rushing to find his clothes. "So did I make it?" Gray asked. "Yes and no, yes because she was just born and no because she was just born." Juvia replied. "We have a daughter?" Gray asked a tone of softness in his voice. "Yes here come hold her." Juvia said inviting him to sit near her. "Her eyes are pale blue and her hair is dark blue hair, she's perfect." Gray said gently rubbing her cheek with his finger. "What should we name her?" Juvia asked him.

"While on the mission I met a little girl whose name was Evelyn and she told me that it meant wished for. And since you have wanted to have a child with me longer than I have so I thought maybe we should call her Evelyn Marie." Gray suggested. "Evelyn Marie Fullbuster, welcome to the world, I your mommy and your daddy is holding you." Juvia cooed to the baby. "I sure hope she doesn't get my stripping habit." Gray laughed tears coming to his eyes a bit. "Speaking about your stripping habit you aren't wearing a shirt." Juvia said smiling. "How the heck did that happen I'm holding a baby for Pete's sake?" Gray said handing the baby to Juvia while he put his shirt back on.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Family Life**

**Me: Today I have Mira helping me.**

**Mira: Thanks Akari does not own Fairy Tail. Although she is pretty good of a writer.**

**Me: Thanks Mira now to the chapter.**

Finally October came and with it both Lisanna and Bisca were due to have their babies, Lisanna went into labor at 9:02pm on October 11, x794. Her labor progressed fairly slowly so at midnight Wendy went to update Bickslow and the others about how she was doing. "Bickslow." Wendy called to one of the only people left in the guild hall. "Yeah?" Bickslow asked perking up. "Her labor is pretty slow going so it might be a while before she is actually gives birth so if you want you can go home and come back in the morning." Wendy said. Besides Bickslow, Elfman, Evergreen, Clarissa, Freed and Mirajane were there waiting for news of Lisanna. "It's late so I think we'll head home and come back tomorrow." Evergreen said as she burped Clarissa. "Same here." Mira agreed.

"That's fine but I'll stay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Bickslow replied. They bid them goodbye and went home to sleep then come back the next day to see how things were going. "I know you are staying but why don't you go sleep on a cot in the storage room, I'll come update you at 3am." Wendy suggested. Bickslow agreed and went to sleep until Wendy would come to give him an update on Lisanna. True to her word Wendy gave him an update and said she would come back at 6am for another update. "Bickslow." Wendy said waking him up. "Oh, Wendy good morning." Bickslow said sitting up. "Here's some coffee, there isn't much to report its still slow going she's doing fine." Wendy said giving him a mug.

"Thanks for the update I'm gonna head to the main part of the guild." Bickslow said. Wendy went back to the infirmary and then returned again at nine for another update she did so every three hours until it had been 24 hours since Lisanna went into labor. After that she was needed to remain in the infirmary and couldn't give any more updates for them. "It looks like the baby is in a breech position." Porlyusica said to Lisanna. "What does that mean?" Lisanna asked tiredly. "It means that the baby is facing feet first and if it is born that way there is a possibility that its head will get stuck and possibly suffocate." Porlyusica said. "What else?" Lisanna asked concerned. "There is a possibility that if born that way it will come out just fine but it is a big risk, so not taking a chance we could do a cesarean section." Porlyusica answered.

"What's a cesarean section?" Lisanna asked panting from a contraction. "It's where we put you to sleep and then we cut the baby out and then stitch you up again. Of course the recovery time will be longer than a normal birth but it is the safest way with a breeched baby." Porlyusica explained. "Is there any other way?" Lisanna asked. "There is a possibility that the baby will turn at the last minute so if you would like we can wait to see if that happens." Porlyusica said. "I'll wait." Lisanna said. They waited for 12 hours and both Wendy and Porlyusica were opting to do the cesarean section but still Lisanna wanted to wait, from that point on both Lisanna and the baby were monitored closely by Wendy using her magic. Then at 2:30pm October13, x794 things took a turn for the worse, Lisanna's heart rate was dangerously low and so was the baby's.

Unfortunately Lisanna was unconscious from her heart rate being so low and the stress she was under. If nothing was done both Lisanna and the baby could die but that meant that they would need to do a cesarean section and they needed permission to do it and since Lisanna couldn't give it Bickslow would have to give it. Porlyusica stayed to care for Lisanna while Wendy went to tell Bickslow what was going on and ask for his permission. "Bickslow!" Wendy called him. "Wendy what's going on are they alright?" Bickslow asked running up to her. "Um actually that's why I'm here. The baby is in a position that makes it dangerous to be born and there is something called a cesarean section otherwise called C-section that we can do to take the baby out. Lisanna wanted to try to give birth normally but now both her and the baby's heart rates are dangerously low and if we don't do anything one or both of them could die. We need your permission to do the C-section since Lisanna is unconscious due to heart rate being so slow and the stress her body from the baby." Wendy explained as quickly as she could.

"If it will save their lives I want you to do it." Bickslow said in a depressed tone. "Don't worry we will do everything to make that happen." Wendy said reassuring him before she sprinted back to the infirmary. "He agreed." Wendy said as she again began to monitor them. "Good I have everything ready so let's start." Porlyusica said. "Hurry she went into cardiac arrest." Wendy said. Porlyusica quickly opened her up and took the baby out handing it to Wendy to watch while she used her magic to resuscitate Lisanna. Wendy quickly noticed that the baby wasn't crying and she did everything including turning it upside down and spanking it. The moment her hand connected with its bottom a shrill cry escaped from its mouth as they took their first breath. Wendy then quickly cleaned it up and put a diaper on it placing it in a bassinet before rushing to help Porlyusica. "She isn't responding we need to sock her." Porlyusica said.

"How?" Wendy asked flustered. Just then as if he knew what was happening Laxus came in to see what was happening. "Quick Laxus we need you to shock her to get her heart started again!" Porlyusica demanded. Laxus walked over to the bed and placed his hands on her chest and spoke. "Step back." He said. They did and then he sent a current of electricity through her making her body jump. "It didn't work." Wendy cried as she monitored Lisanna. "Again!" Porlyusica ordered. "Step back." He said again shocking her. "It's not working!" Wendy wailed loudly. "Get back!" Laxus ordered her. He sent another shock through her and Lisanna gasped as her heart began to beat again Porlyusica quickly rushed to check on her.

"Stay for a while we may need you again." Porlyusica said as she stitched Lisanna back up. "Wendy I know you're frightened but you need to calm the baby down." Laxus said putting a hand on her shoulder. The baby screamed not knowing what was going on and it was terrified by its surroundings and the screams and shouts of them. Wendy quickly rushed to the baby picking it up cradling it close to her cooing words of comfort to the baby trying to soothe it. After a while the baby calmed down falling asleep in her arms and Wendy hummed softly to them. "You can go now Laxus." Porlyusica said letting him leave. "Wendy you go bring the baby to their father, I'll stay and watch her." Porlyusica said. "I will but I'm going to wash my face." Wendy said handing the baby to Porlyusica.

Wendy finished washing her face and took the baby leaving the infirmary with it cradled in her arms. "Bickslow." Wendy said softly. "Is everything alright?" He asked looking up at her. "Just fine, I thought you might like to see the baby." Wendy said. "Can I hold them?" Bickslow asked. "Here you go." Wendy said putting the sleepy baby in his arms. "Boy or girl?" He asked looking at the small bundle in his arms. "Boy." Wendy answered. "Jacob." He mumbled. "What did you say?" Wendy asked not hearing him clearly. "I said his name that we chose, Jacob Anthony Stone." Bickslow said. "What a great name." Wendy said. "Can I see her?" Bickslow asked. "Sure she's asleep but you can if you want." Wendy said. "Thanks." Bickslow said giving her the baby before sprinting into the infirmary.

"Oh Wendy how is Lisanna?" Mira asked approaching her. "Sleeping we nearly lost her." Wendy replied. "Oh no, what about the baby?" Mira asked frightened. "Here see for yourself." Wendy said putting the baby in her arms. "Oh their alright." Mira sighed in relief. "Yup he's perfectly healthy." Wendy said. "Wendy are you doing alight?" Romeo asked joining them. "I'm f…" Wendy said before falling backwards. "Whoa." Romeo said catching her before she hit the floor. "Poor Wendy must be exhausted, Romeo bring her home she can come back later." Mira instructed. "Good idea see you later." Romeo said carrying her bridal style.

A few days later Bisca had her twins and all the babies had been born and the guild was full with dirty diapers and new faces. Everyone was happy especially Wendy and Romeo because of her helping so much they never really had time to spend together as a married couple. It was a general consensus among the new parents in the guild that there wouldn't be any more additions for at least a little while.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Tower of Heaven Friends**

**Me: Today I have Millianna helping me.**

**Millianna: Akari does not own Fairy Tail, but I'm glad she owns this because I'm going to be in this chapter.**

**Me: Thank you Millianna.**

It was like any other day in the Fairy Tail guild that was except for when four figures walked into the guild. "ERZY WERZY!" A voice shouted. "Millianna." Erza responded recognizing the voice. "Millianna Eucliffe now." Millianna said as they hugged. "Since when?" Erza asked. "A month ago we just got back from our honeymoon." Millianna enthused showing Erza her wedding ring. "Oh congratulations so I guess that you brought him as well right?" Erza asked. "Uh huh along with Rogue and Yukino." Millianna answered. "Welcome everyone." Erza greeted. "Hello Erza." They greeted. Rogue and Yukino went to talk with the others while Sting and Millianna stayed and talked with Erza and Jellal. "Simon is getting so big." Millianna cooed as she cuddled him. "Big sister how are you?" A voice asked. "Sho?" Erza asked. "Don't forget about me doll?" Another voice said. "Walle?" Erza asked the voices who were behind her. "Yup we're here to see you." Walle said.

"It's so good to see you." Erza said hugging each of them. "It's been a while you look great." Sho said as she hugged him. "Thank you but I've looked better, I have long nights these days." Erza sighed. "Millianna wrote us that you and Jellal were married and had a baby named after Simon, is that true?" Walle asked. "Yes it is." Erza said pulling Jellal next to her Simon in his arms. "Can I hold him?" Sho asked. "Sure." Jellal said handing the baby to him. "Jellal you sure have changed." Walle remarked. "After I was free from my possession I went back to how I was but I felt guilty for all the wrongs I've done and was punishing myself. Then I finally let them go and that was when I came here to Fairy Tail and the rest as they say is history." Jellal spoke. "Just so ya know Sho and I have forgiven you." Walle said now holding baby Simon. "I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am thankful you give it to me." Jellal said bowing his head. "Don't worry about it let's just act like it used to be." Sho said.

"I agree." Erza said pulling all of them into a group hug. During their hug Porlyusica who had been away for a while walked into the guild with an unknown hooded figure. They entered the Master's office and then left it a few minutes later her going to her study and the person came towards them. "Do you remember when we got in trouble when we were caught laughing because Simon told that hilarious joke?" Erza asked the group who were laughing. "What was the joke again?" Millianna asked. "I can't remember." Walle said. "Oh I remember it was 'What do you get when you have a selfish soldier?'" Erza said. "A Petty Officer." The hooded figure said from behind them. "A Petty Officer right." Erza said laughing while the others just looked behind her. "What, what are you guys looking at?" Erza asked confused not knowing that the person was behind her.

"I think they are looking at me." The person spoke. "Who are you?" Erza asked finally seeing the person behind her. "Now that hurts, after all I did save your life." The person said removing the hood they were wearing. "Simon?" Erza asked tears coming to her eyes. "I thought I killed you." Jellal said his face showed his worry. "I thought you did too, but I washed up on shore and was taken care of by Porlyusica and I thought that now I should return and tell you." Simon said. "Why did you wait so long?" Erza asked bursting into tears. "Truth be told up until now I couldn't because the spell was so deadly that it had a horrible affect that has kept me from being able to come. But now I am back to perfect health and that is why I'm here." He said.

"You're alive." Erza cried as she hugged him. "I didn't kill you." Jellal said shocked. "Whoa that is real dandy." Walle said. "You are back." Sho said. At that moment along with Erza everyone hugged Simon just glad that he was alive and with them again. Kagura had been watching baby Simon and was bringing him to Erza because he wanted to be fed when she saw them hugging a man. "Erza." Kagura said confused. "Kagura, come here." Erza said as she and the others pulled away from the hug. "Kagura?" Simon asked. "Simon?" Kagura replied handing the baby to Erza. "How did you get here?" He asked. "How are you alive?" She responded. Then the two embraced each other as brother and sister who thought each other was dead or never going to be seen again.

"You're alive." Kagura said pulling away from him. "So are you." Simon said. "Quiet Simon I'll feed you in a minute." Erza said to the fussing baby in her arms. "Why are you going to feed me?" Simon asked confused. "Not you Simon, my Simon, my baby." Erza said bouncing the baby. "You named him Simon?" Simon asked. "Yes after you." Jellal said. "Seriously?" Simon asked. "Of course you are important to both of us and if it wasn't for you Jellal and I wouldn't be together so we named him Simon Robert Fernandes." Erza said putting the baby in Simon's arms. "He takes after the both of you." Simon said the baby finally calm. "He must know he was named after you he stopped fussing." Jellal said. "You're right he did." Simon said. "Now we should celebrate your return." Erza said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**New Master and Cornelia**

**Me: Today I have Simon helping me.**

**Simon: Akari does not own Fairy Tail, but I am back.**

**Me: Welcome back Simon.**

**Laxus: Nice chapter title I guess you decided to make me master after all.**

**Me: Shut up, don't rub it in.**

Around the guild it became public knowledge that the master was indeed looking for the new master to take over. So when the master came and announced that he had chosen the next master the guild wasn't too surprised. However when he announced who he had chosen the guild was surprised and was in an uproar over it. Most of them didn't agree with his choice but then Natsu stood up for his choice and was able to calm the situation. After the situation had been settled master Makarov took his replacement to his office to train him to become the new master. Master Makarov had chosen Laxus his grandson to be the new master of Fairy Tail and while everyone had calmed down about his decision there was one person who was concerned.

That person happened to be Cana, she was concerned for several reasons, among them was the fact that they hadn't been married for long and had two young children. She was worried since she knew that being Master would mean long hours and that he might have to be here more than he could be at home. "Cana are you feeling alright?" Mirajane asked. "Oh hey Mira I'm just thinking." Cana replied. "About Laxus, right?" Mira asked again. "How did you know?" Cana asked. "It was a guess, but it looks like I hit the nail on the head." Mira answered in her sweet voice. "You sure did." Cana replied sighing. "Don't worry Cana everything will work out, you would be surprised how much time he will have free." Mira said kindly. "Oh I hope so." Cana replied smiling weakly.

A month passed and it was December 12, x794, and Christmas was fast approaching the guild was buzzing with anticipation. Cana had trouble keeping Maddie from getting too excited about her upcoming birthday. Things were hectic and Fairy Tail's biggest party thrower and person who set almost everything up was out of the game. Mira that planner and schemer was unable to help out because she was pregnant and due in May. So everyone else was left to set things up while Mira told them what to do and where to put things. The people doing things were mostly the men because most of the women needed to take care of the babies and children. Of course they took the time to do the Christmas baking and present wrapping, and worked on the Santa and Mrs. Claus costumes. On Christmas day master Makarov would be dressed as Santa Claus and Porlyusica would be dressed as Mrs. Claus. Porlyusica's hair had turned into a mix of her pink hair streaked with a silvery color that had nearly replaced all of her pink hair.

Mira had decided it would be a good idea to have Santa and Mrs. Claus for the children to give them something fun. Of course master Makarov was more than willing to play Santa Claus but it took a lot of convincing to get Porlyusica to be Mrs. Claus. However Cana was still struggling to handle two small children she wished that she had her mother here to give her advice. Unfortunately she was dead or at least thought to be dead because she went on a wizard mission and never returned from it. She still had Gildarts her dad but he wouldn't be able to help much since he hadn't known that she was his daughter until she was an adult.

"Mama." Madison said tugging on Cana's sweater. "Madison what is it sweet heart?" Cana asked seeing Maddie was crying. "Gampa sick." Madison cried. "What do you mean sweetie?" Cana asked concerned for her dad. "He stop." Madison said crying harder. Cana picked Madison up then ran to where Gildarts had been playing with Madison earlier. When she got there she saw him sitting and staring at someone who wore a cloak. Cana gave Madison to Wendy to watch and went to see what was up with Gildarts and the mystery person. "Dad Madison came to me crying and said you were sick and had stopped is everything alright?" Cana asked putting her hand on his shoulder. "Cana is Maddie alright?" Gildarts asked. "Yes but a little frightened, what happened?" Cana replied.

"Cana you have grown into a beautiful young woman." The cloaked person said. Cana noticed that the cloaked person was a woman but the moment she heard the person's voice she froze recognizing their voice. "Mom? No it can't be, she died when I was six." Cana asked looking at the person while shaking her head. "So it isn't just me thinking that she is Cornelia, you think so too don't you?" Gildarts remarked. "Yeah but she died, she can't possibly be her." Cana said in reply. "You are right to say that I died, in a sense it could be called dying since everyone thought I had. But the truth of it is that I didn't return from the mission because I couldn't return. I was held as a prisoner and was released when someone called Jellal Fernandes wiped out the evil guild who had me for a prisoner. It took me some time to adjust to life as a normal person again and by the time I did I didn't know where to find you Cana. I followed every lead that I could find and most were dead ends but I finally was able to think that you may have come here when I died so I came to see if I was right." The person spoke.

"When I came in not only did I see the guild to which I once belonged but the man who I had left. I saw him playing with a little girl who looked like you did at that age and I approached them. He froze and the little girl ran off crying and that was when you came over to him and I saw how much you had changed." The unknown woman said choking up from tears. "I don't believe you." Cana said trying to deny the words of the person talking to them. "You have every right not to believe me but maybe now you will." The woman said. The woman removed her cloak and there in front of them stood a woman who looked like an aged Cana her hair was the same color and so were her eyes.

"Cornelia." Gildarts said standing up and hugging the woman. "Gildarts I'm so sorry for leaving but I couldn't handle you being away so much, and when I found out I was pregnant with Cana I couldn't take it anymore. I left because I wanted to give Cana a better life but I still loved you and I still do." Cornelia cried hugging Gildarts back. "I love you too." Gildarts said tears running down his face as he got emotional. "Mom." Cana said tears streaming down her face. "Cana, I'm so sorry if I had known that I wouldn't be able to come back I would have never left you." Cornelia said hugging Cana. "I missed you so much mama." Cana wailed felling like a little girl again. "I missed you too, but I am so proud of what you have become." Cornelia said pulling away from the hug.

"Cana?!" A voice called for her over everyone talking in the guild. "Cana, where are you?!" The voice called again. "I'm over here!" Cana called back. "Cana what's going on, Wendy came to the office holding Maddie who was crying? Is everything alright?" Laxus asked running to her side. "Laxus." Cana cried going into his arms hugging him suddenly. "Cana what's the matter, why are you kissing me like this?" Laxus asked concerned. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just so happy." Cana said clinging to him tighter. "Cana you're crying are you sure everything is alright?" Laxus asked extremely worried about her. "I'm fine, these are tears of joy." Cana said hugging him. "Gildarts what is going on Maddie said something about you too… Cornelia?" Laxus asked seeing Cornelia.

"Hello Laxus, you have grown so big and tall." Cornelia said smiling at him. "I see this is why Cana is crying." Laxus said loosening Cana from himself. "Exactly." Cornelia said smiling. "Laxus, how do you know my mom?" Cana asked confused. "Remember Cana I'm older than you by a few years, I knew her when she was still with the guild." Laxus responded. "Oh right that means you were little when she left." Cana said realizing the situation. "Auntie Cana Mikey was crying I think he's hungry." Asuka said handing Michael to Cana before running off again. "Just a minute Mikey mama will feed you in a minute." Cana said to the fussy baby going into mom mode. Cana sat down and arranged herself to feed him covering herself with a blanket.

"I'll go get Maddie she might still be upset." Laxus said walking away. "Is Maddie the little girl you were playing with?" Cornelia asked Gildarts. "Yeah her actual name is Madison but we call her Maddie for short." Gildarts replied. "So are Maddie and Mikey related?" Cornelia asked. "Yes Madison is my oldest and Michael is my youngest." Cana answered still feeding the baby. "And Laxus is their father your husband?" Cornelia asked again. "Yup and our grandchildren." Gildarts said hugging Cornelia by his side. "So that means that I'm a grandmother." Cornelia stated realizing what she was saying and hearing. "Right, Maddie sweetie this is your Grandma Cornelia, she and Grandpa Gildarts are married like I'm married to mommy." Laxus cooed to the confused Madison. "Gamma?" Madison asked in recognition. "That's right Maddie that's grandma." Laxus cooed in reply.

"Gamma!" Madison squealed reaching her arms toward Cornelia. Laxus handed the eager Madison to the outstretched arms of Cornelia who smiled brightly. "Hey sweetie." Cornelia cooed. "Gamma." Madison said cuddling into her arms. "That's right sweetie, I'm Grandma." Cornelia said cuddling Madison. Cana smiled at the scene in front of her as she patted Michael's back to get him to burp. "Looks like Madison warmed up to her right away." Laxus said to Cana. "What did you expect she looks like me only older." Cana remarked as Michael burped. "More like you look like her, but you are different than her." Laxus said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Cana asked handing Michael to Cornelia to hold while Gildarts held Maddie. "A good thing." Laxus said kissing her forehead. "Shouldn't you get back to work Master?" Cana asked teasingly. "Master, Laxus is the master now?" Cornelia asked. "He just became master a month ago." Cana replied. "Congratulations." Cornelia smiled. "As to getting back to work the gramps can handle it for a while." Laxus said to Cana. "Are you sure?" Cana asked concerned. "He's been doing it for years plus I to spend some time with my family." Laxus replied. "Then in that case what would you like to do?" Cana asked. "You have bottles already made up for Michael right?" Laxus asked. "Yes at home but what does that have to do with anything?" Cana replied confused.

"I was just thinking that if your parents didn't mind maybe you and I could take the night off and have them watch the kids." Laxus said. "Go have fun Gildarts and I can watch the kids." Cornelia said. "Are you sure?" Cana asked. "Of course." Gildarts answered. "Alright then Laxus I challenge you to a drinking contest." Cana said reverting to how she was before having kids. "You're on." Laxus said. They raced each other to the bar and began their contest leaving their children to her parents.

"Oh my gosh look at Cana she has gone through twenty drinks already." Cornelia exclaimed. "You think that is a lot then you should have seen her before she had Maddie." Gildarts said laughing. "Really?" Cornelia asked surprised. "Yeah she could drink me under the table." Gildarts said. "That is saying something." Cornelia laughed weakly.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Year X795**

**Me: Today I have help from the reunited couple Gildarts and Cornelia.**

**Gildarts: Akari does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Cornelia: However she is creative coming up with the idea for my return.**

**Gildarts: And for that I thank her.**

**Cornelia: So do I.**

**Me: Well looks like I better get started on the story before anything more happens between them. **

The New Year had begun and with it Laxus took over completely as master allowing his grandfather to finally retire. With him stepping down news spread throughout the city and beyond reaching to a certain person who smiled evilly. He had been waiting for this very moment, the moment that he would make his move to gain control of Fairy Tail. "I think it's time that I visited my son and his family." He said to himself as he made to leave for Fairy Tail.

"I just got a bad feeling." Makarov said to Laxus. "Same here, we better be on guard just in case." Laxus said firmly prepared for anything. "It seems I made the right choice in making you master of the guild." Makarov said nodding in approval. "Thanks I'll do my best." Laxus said smiling at his grandpa. "Laxus could you watch the kids for a minute I need a break?" Cana asked Madison holding her pant leg and sucking her thumb and Michael in her arms. "Sure why not I haven't had enough of my princess today." Laxus said as he picked up the giggling little girl.

"Thank you so much, I'm exhausted, I'm going to take a short nap and if I'm not back in an hour please wake me up." Cana said smiling tiredly. "No problem, enjoy your nap." Laxus said as Cana left to lie down in the infirmary. "So what does my princess want to do?" Laxus asked Maddie. "Fight." Maddie said happily. "Why do you wanna fight princess?" Laxus asked her surprised at her response. "Mhm, you." She said shaking her head. "You want me to fight, with who?" Laxus asked amused now. "Ucl Gway n Ucl Nasu n Ucl Gaje n Ucl Efman n Ucl Jelly." Maddie said in her baby voice. "So you wanna watch me beat them?" Laxus asked smirking with pride. "Yeah you win." Maddie nodded happily. "If that is what the princess wants I'll fight them." Laxus said leaving Michael and Madison with Gildarts and Makarov.

"Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman and Jellal let's brawl!" Laxus shouted getting their attention. "Oh yeah I'm all fired up!" Natsu said starting the fight. The group fought for an hour before Erza finally separated them and Cana was up from her nap. "Laxus what did you do to the guildhall?!" Cana asked in a furious tone. "I was watching the kids like you asked me too." Laxus said nervously. "You call this watching the kids?" Cana asked gesturing to the pile of defeated mages. "Yeah, Maddie asked me to fight them." Laxus sheepishly. "And you listened to a two year old why?" Cana asked loudly. "But I thought that it would make her happy." Laxus said attempting to justify himself. "Then do something else, you don't have to do everything she asks you to!" Cana shouted in his face.

"But look at her she looks so happy and proud of me." Laxus said pointing to the jumping little girl. "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time but next time try saying you'll give her piggyback ride or something." Cana sighed looking at her daughter. "Alright I will." Laxus said in defeat. "Now here is my baby boy." Cana cooed taking baby Michael from Gildarts. "Mama, daddy fight." Madison said enthusiastically. "I heard, daddy was the winner right?" Cana cooed to the little girl. "Uh huh daddy great." Maddie cheered hugging Laxus's leg. "Yeah, daddy is pretty good but so is mama." Laxus said picking up his daughter. "Really?" Maddie asked. "Yeah mama is really strong, almost as strong as daddy." Laxus said nodding.

Their conversation was interrupted when the guild doors slammed open and a crack of thunder and lightning was heard outlining a figure standing there. "Who are you?!" Laxus shouted at the figure who walked inside the guild. "Quiet down would you, I'm only here to say hello to my son and his family." The person said removing his hood to reveal himself. "Ivan, what are you doing here you aren't welcomed here anymore!" Makarov shouted seeing his son. "I know that but you no longer control this guild, Laxus does." Ivan said smirking.

"What do you want?" Laxus asked bitterly standing as if to protect the guild from him. "I wanted to get to know my daughter-in-law and my grandchildren, I hear that you have a daughter and a son." Ivan said looking at them. "You stay away from my family." Laxus said firmly. "Hi my name Madson." Maddie said walking up to Ivan as if he wasn't bad. "Madison come back here." Laxus said firmly. "Hello Madison, I'm Ivan, your daddy's daddy." Ivan said crouching down to her level. "Gwampa Iwan bad." Madison said turning and walking back to Laxus. "Haha you hear that even she agrees, now get out of here." Laxus said laughing as he picked Madison up.

"You will regret this decision, I will be back." Ivan said storming out of the guild. After he left Laxus was still on guard from Ivan's statement he would have to be prepared for his father's attack. "Madison, if you ever see him again when I'm not around go tell mommy or an adult, do you understand?" Laxus asked the little girl in his arms. "Okay." Madison said nodding rapidly. "Good girl now go play." Laxus said setting her on the ground. Madison ran off to go play in the play area finding Fuyuki and playing with him some silly little game.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Lucy why won't Igneel stop crying?" Natsu asked practically crying himself. "He's probably hungry but I'm feeding Nashi at the moment so he will have to wait a little longer." Lucy said pointing at the baby in her arms using her chin. "Hope is so quiet but she must be hungry too." Happy said holding the quiet baby. "She is the best behaved out of all of them." Lucy said switching babies with Natsu. "Now Nashi is crying she already ate so why is she crying?" Natsu asked, the crying Nashi in his arms. "Natsu Igneel and Nashi hate being separated and that's why she is crying." Lucy sighed impatiently. "Even I knew that Natsu." Happy said in a well-duh tone of voice.

"Well I have been on a lot of solo missions lately so I haven't been here all that much." Natsu said in frustration as he put Nashi in a portable crib. "Here I'm done feeding Igneel you can burp him then put him in with Nashi." Lucy said handing Natsu the baby and then taking Hope from Happy. "Wow they stopped crying." Natsu said in amazement when he put Igneel with Nashi. "See what did I say, those two are inseparable." Lucy said smiling at his amusement. "Then how come Hope wasn't crying too?" Natsu asked confused.

"For some reason she doesn't mind being away from them, I think it's because those two were the most active and she just kind of hung out and watched." Lucy said smiling at the smallest of the three. "Yeah she was the surprise baby." Natsu said nodding. "A surprise and a little more work than we had originally thought but I wouldn't trade any of them for all the money in the world." Lucy said smiling as she burped Hope. "Same here." Natsu said smiling.

**~Meanwhile~**

"You are getting so big." Jellal said cooing to baby Simon. "He missed you while you were on your job." Erza said smiling at the duo. "I missed him a lot too." Jellal said to the smiling and gurgling baby. "He's been trying to crawl too." Erza said proudly taking Simon and setting him on the floor. Simon made attempts at crawling pushing himself onto his arms and knees but ultimately his arms gave out. "You are so smart little guy." Jellal said picking up the baby who failed another attempt to crawl.

Simon giggled in response to Jellal flailing his arms around accidentally hitting Jellal on the nose. "Packs quite a punch too." Jellal said rubbing his nose. "Careful he kicks a lot too I have bruises to prove it." Erza said lifting her shirt to show Jellal the bruises on her stomach. "Guess he got our fighting talents." Jellal laughed at the bruises Erza had. "He also got my temperament." Erza said shaking her head. "Just proves he'll be a strong wizard like the two of us." Jellal said lifting Simon above his head. "I'm glad you're back too maybe I'll get some sleep." Erza said yawning tiredly. "Has he been keeping you up?" Jellal asked looking at the babbling and drooling baby.

"Yeah he is getting teeth and they are bothering him, so he won't always sleep when he needs to." Erza said showing Jellal the teeth in Simon's mouth. "Isn't there anything that helps?" Jellal asked looking at Erza and how tired she was. "Well when we're here at the guild and he's fussy Wendy can use her magic to relieve the pain but if she's on a mission or it's at night sometimes I rub his gums or give him a bottle of cool water." Erza said showing Jellal the bag she carried to care for Simon.

"That makes sense how is giving him baby food going?" Jellal asked curiously. "He has taken to it pretty good but I still breastfeed him at least once a day." Erza said smiling happily. "He seems to put everything in his mouth." Jellal said Simon was nibbling on his finger. "Yup so I try to keep my hair in a ponytail to avoid his hands and mouth." Erza said pointing to her hair. "Well if you need a break we're pretty much set for a while so I won't have to go on a job for a while and can take care of him." Jellal said thoughtfully. "I knew there was a reason that I married you, thank you so much I'm going to take a nap." Erza said kissing Jellal before running to take a nap.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Man, fighting means you're a man!" Elfman shouted as he went back to sit with Evergreen after the brawl they had. "You know what else makes you a man?" Evergreen asked him annoyed. "What?" Elfman asked falling into her trap. "Changing Clarissa's diaper." Evergreen said handing the baby to him. "Alright." Elfman said releasing what she had done. "Thank you Elfman." Evergreen said smiling softly at the way he became when it came to their daughter. "Yeah, well can't let our little fairy stay in a dirty diaper." Elfman cooed tickling Clarissa after he changed her.

"Aw you three make such a cute family." Mirajane cooed coming over to them. "Speaking of families you won't have to wait too much longer before you have one of your own." Evergreen said looking at Mira's swollen belly. "Yup I'm due in May." Mira said rubbing her belly as Freed stood next to her. "And the waiting is killing me." Freed said exaggeratedly falling to the floor. "Hey I thought you had to accurate with your words as a person who writes runes." Bickslow said to Freed. "I do and I am, I feel like I'm dying." Freed said standing up.

"Wait until Mira goes into labor." Lisanna said holding the sleeping Jacob in her arms. "You look like a ghost." Elfman said holding Clarissa. "He must've imagined me in labor." Mira said giggling at her husband's reaction. "Well he shouldn't need to worry Evergreen did great having Clarissa." Lisanna said smiling at her niece. "Yeah but what about you, having Jacob nearly killed you." Freed said still pale. "He was a special circumstance most times that doesn't happen." Bickslow said placing his hand on Jacob's head. "I guess but just imagining Mira in pain and I can't do anything to help is a scary thought." Freed said grabbing Mira's hand in his.

"You're so sweet Freed but I'll be just fine." Mira reassured him. "Freed you always freak out in situations you can't control." Evergreen said taking Clarissa from Elfman. "Yup hit that right on the head." Bickslow agreed making everyone laugh except for Freed himself. "Yeah laugh all you want." Freed said in a sarcastic voice.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Asuka could you watch Fuyuki for a bit I need to put the twins down for a nap and your dad is out on a mission?" Bisca asked her daughter. "Sure no problem." Asuka agreed smiling brightly. "You are so helpful thank you." Bisca said before leaving to put the twins down for their naps.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Caleb why won't ya stop cryin'?" Gajeel asked the crying baby he held. Caleb couldn't answer only continuing his tears of distress, unable to tell his dad what was wrong. "Where is Levy?" Juvia asked Evelyn strapped to her back fast asleep. "She went on a mission with Team Shadow Gear yesterday, I didn't want her ta go but those two begged her and she went with 'em." Gajeel said bouncing Caleb in an effort to soothe him. "Oh her first mission after having him right?" Juvia asked setting Evelyn in a portable crib to sleep. "Yeah she was goin' ta wait a bit longer but those two wore her down she should be back by tonight." Gajeel sighed never liking Jet and Droy in the first place.

"Well in that case I'll try to help you until then." Juvia offered kindly. "Thanks Juvia I appreciate your help." Gajeel said still holding the crying Caleb. "Have you tried feeding him?" Juvia asked taking the baby into her arms. "Yeah but he ain't hungry." Gajeel replied at his wits end. "Well then how about his diaper, is it dirty?" Juvia asked moving to check. "I changed it 15 minutes ago so he should be good." Gajeel said sighing in frustration. "Is he teething?" Juvia asked looking in his mouth. "Yeah but I had Wendy help with that an hour ago and he shouldn't need anything for a while." Gajeel said pointing towards Wendy.

"He isn't sick is he?" Juvia asked feeling his forehead against hers. "No Wendy would have said somethin' if he were." Gajeel said again gesturing to Wendy. "Have you tried playing with him?" Juvia asked smiling brightly to try to cheer the baby up. "Yeah I did and it was workin' then after I changed his diaper I tried again and he hasn't stopped cryin'." Gajeel said gesturing to the toys on the table. "Oh boy it sounds like you've tried everything, even with me holding him he's still upset." Juvia said bouncing the baby in her arms. "How would you holdin' 'im help?" Gajeel asked not understanding what she meant. "You know maybe he wants a woman's touch." Juvia said smiling impishly. "Oh I get it." Gajeel said smirking at the idea.

"But I'm holding him and he's still crying so it can't be because he wants a woman's touch." Juvia said frowning at the situation. "Well yer a lot bustier than squirt so he might not think yer a woman." Gajeel said smirking at the thought. "Well then why don't I try holding him." Wendy said joining the conversation and taking Caleb from Juvia. "Good idea yer closer to Levy's size than rain woman there." Gajeel said perking up. Unfortunately even though Wendy was about the right size Caleb continued to cry loudly.

"Oh no he's still crying." Wendy said after a while. "Thanks fer tryin' anyways." Gajeel said taking Caleb back. "Sorry I couldn't help more." Wendy apologized feeling badly. "Don't fret 'bout it." Gajeel said patting her head. Wendy smiled then went off to talk to Carla and Happy who were across the guild. "I guess he just wants his mommy." Juvia said smiling sweetly at the thought. "I feel ya little guy, I miss 'er too." Gajeel said to the crying child.

**AN: Hey guys I'm back I finally got a bit of inspiration so here's this chapter. Sorry if it isn't good but I did my best. Please leave me a review each one is special to me.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Mission Return**

**Me: Today I have Team Shadow Gear assisting me.**

**Levy: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Jet: Hiro Mashima does.**

**Droy: At least with him we might still have a chance to make Levy go out with one of us.**

**Levy: Sorry boys but even with him you have no chance.**

**Jet and Droy: Aw man.**

**Levy: Now let's get back to the story, I miss my baby.**

Levy sighed as she used her Script magic to fight against the bandits they were hired to get rid of. Both Jet and Droy were out of commission and she was left to finish the job by herself. She left with them yesterday and was supposed to get back by the next day but as things were going it didn't look like that would happen. At this rate she would be lucky to be back tonight, she was due back yesterday. Levy sighed as she wondered how Gajeel was doing alone with Caleb, she didn't doubt him as a dad but she missed them both. "Stay still so I can finish this up!" Levy shouted irritated because she didn't want to go on this job in the first place.

"Why should we listen to a kid like you?" One of the bandits asked in a mocking tone. "That's it." Levy shouted going all out knocking each of them out tying them up. "You can try to fight me but say something about my height and your dead." Levy said smirking proudly. "All I did was call you a kid." The bandit moaned tied up still. "Right, I'm short and I might not be that womanly looking but I'm twenty years old." Levy said proudly. "Yeah you'll never get a guy." Another bandit muttered. "Did you say something?" Levy asked glaring sharply at the bandit. Levy was just waiting for the authorities to arrive so that is why she was talking to them that and Jet and Droy were knocked out at the moment.

"I said that you'll never get a guy." The bandit said louder. "Not that it is any of your information, but I happened to be married and have a baby back home." Levy said proudly showing the man her locket that had their pictures in it. The locket was in the shape of a book, Gajeel had made it for her for her 19th birthday and also held a picture with just Pantherlily and another of Gajeel, Pantherlily, Jet and Droy. It held just those four pictures and had gotten bigger when Gajeel added the middle part for her. "You're kidding right?" The bandit asked. "No I'm not, now the authorities are here so I can leave." Levy puffed walking away waking Jet and Droy.

"Levy we're sorry." Jet and Droy said to her as the rode the train back to Magnolia. "It's alright you guys were trying to make it easier for me since it was my first job back. You guys just pushed yourselves too hard and got knocked out I don't blame you." Levy said reassuring them. "You say that but you don't look happy at all." Droy said gloomily. "Sorry I'm not upset." Levy said smiling. "Then what's bothering you?" Jet asked. "Oh I'm just worried about Gajeel, I said we would be back yesterday and it's so late we probably won't make it back to Magnolia until morning." Levy said absentmindedly looking at Caleb and Gajeel's pictures. "Sorry for dragging you out on this mission." Droy said. "We just missed working together with you." Jet added to what Droy said.

"Really guys don't feel bad I decided to go along with you." Levy said smiling brightly. "Try to get some sleep." Jet suggested seeing how tired she was. "Thanks I will, Levy said laying down on the chair of the train. She quickly fell asleep and woke up the next morning when they arrived in Magnolia. Levy quickly ran to the guild leaving a stunned Jet and Droy at the station to get her luggage. She was wanting to see Gajeel and Caleb so much she just left her luggage behind knowing Jet and Droy would bring it to the guild for her.

"I'm back!" Levy shouted as she ran into the guild. "Thank God you're back." Gajeel said coming towards Levy a crying Caleb in his arms. "Oh no why are you crying?" Levy cooed to Caleb taking him from Gajeel. The moment he heard Levy's voice and was in her arms he stopped crying and smiled. "Finally he stopped cryin'." Gajeel said in a relieved voice. "How long has he been crying?" Levy asked concerned about him. "Since the day before yesterday." Gajeel said in a tired voice. "Why that long?" Levy asked smiling at Caleb. "We couldn't figure it out we tried everythin' but he stilled cried. Juvia thought it was because he missed you and it looks like she was right he stopped cryin'." Gajeel sighed in relief.

"Well I missed you too." Levy cooed to Caleb. "Hey what about me?" Gajeel asked feeling forgotten. "I missed you too." Levy said pulling his shirt so she could kiss him. "So I was an after thought." Gajeel said pretending to be upset. "No I thought of both of you at the same time." Levy said defending herself. "I know I was just teasin' ya shorty." Gajeel laughed messing up her hair. "Please quit calling me that." Levy huffed Caleb asleep now in her arms. "No way, and how was the mission?" Gajeel asked as Levy put Caleb in a portable crib so he could sleep.

"We had a little trouble and that's why it took us a bit longer, both Jet and Droy got knocked out and I had to catch the bandits myself." Levy explained to Gajeel. "Speaking of which, where are those two?" Gajeel asked not seeing them. "Oops I guess I left them in the train station and my luggage too." Levy said blushing dark red. "In a big hurry were ya?" Gajeel teased her. "I was." Levy admitted while Jet and Droy finally arrived bringing her her luggage. "Here's your things." Jet said before he and Droy walked off.

"Can you watch Caleb I'm exhausted?" Gajeel asked half asleep. "Sure go take a nap I'll wake you up later." Levy said smiling at him. "Welcome back Levy." Juvia said coming towards her a curious Evelyn in her arms. "Thanks Juvia, hello Evie." Levy cooed taking Evelyn from Juvia. "Oh looks like Caleb was finally able to get a nap." Juvia said seeing the sleeping baby. "Thanks by the way for trying to help when I was gone." Levy said thanking Juvia. "No problem Gajeel seemed like he needed help and being both his friend and a mother I felt like I should help." Juvia said taking Evelyn back from Levy.

"You are so sweet Juvia." Levy said smiling brightly. "Thank you Levy, I have put Evie down for a nap but I'll talk to you later." Juvia said walking away with a sleepy Evelyn. Levy smiled as she looked around the guild at all of the people she had gotten to know so well. She looked at each one and saw how they changed and grew in age and wisdom. She saw how they had families of their own and how things seemed to be going by in a flash. To her it felt like just yesterday that she was at the courthouse getting married to Gajeel. And as if this morning she had found out and given birth to Caleb.

Things had really changed but it was to be expected they couldn't stay the way they were. In a few years the guild would add to their ranks with all the babies as they gain their own magical power. And with them she along with the others might have to retire from wizardry in order to take care of their children. But of course that might not happen just allow them less time to go on missions as they used to do. Caleb began to cry interrupting Levy's thoughts, all her thoughts turned onto being a mom.

"Hey sleepy head what's the matter?" Levy asked cooing to Caleb. "Oh that is stinky buddy, I guess you need to be changed." Levy said smelling Caleb's diaper. Levy brought him into the nursery in the guild to change his diaper and was quickly finished bringing him back into the guild. She put him in his bassinet and played peek-a-boo to which he smiled and giggled enjoying it. "Peek-a-boo, I see you." Levy said in a silly voice to Caleb. "Peek-a-boo…" Levy started to say again. "…I see you." Gajeel's voice said hugging Levy from behind. "Oh done napping already?" Levy asked slightly startled.

"Yeah I'm good, I wanted ta get back out here so I could talk ta ya." Gajeel said smirking mischievously. "Oh what about?" Levy asked playfully still playing peek-a-boo with Caleb. "'Bout those teammates of yer's." Gajeel replied making Levy's attention turn to him. "I know what you're going to say, that I shouldn't let them make me do things I'm not ready for yet. And I know that, going on the mission with them nearly drove me insane at how much I wanted to be home with you and Caleb. So next time they ask I will tell them no unless I think I'm ready to go because clearly I wasn't this time and neither were you and Caleb." Levy said stopping him from saying any more.

"Good those two sure know how ta wear you down and I don't want this ta happen again." Gajeel said nodding as he picked Caleb up out of the bassinet. "Yeah but my priorities are different now, I'm wife and a mom first and a wizard second." Levy said smiling at her boys. "Speakin' of ya bein' a wizard could I have some of that tasty iron of yer's?" Gajeel asked drooling at the thought. "I knew you might want some after your nap so I made some earlier, here." Levy said handing him a small amount of iron.

"Yer iron's the best." Gajeel said munching loudly on it. "Thank you but I hope Caleb won't eat it like you do." Levy said as Caleb watched Gajeel eat. "Aw why not it's tasty." Gajeel asked pouting after he finished his snack. "Because one metal eater is enough for me." Levy said laughing at his behavior. "What if he does become like me?" Gajeel asked teasingly. "We'll cross that bridge when and _**if**_ we get to it." Levy replied smirking at him. "Oh we'll cross it because he will wonder why I eat metal." Gajeel said smirking back at her. "Yeah you're probably right." Levy sighed taking Caleb from Gajeel.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Wendy**

**Me: Today I have Romeo and Wendy helping me.**

**Wendy: Akari doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Romeo: Wendy are you feeling alright you look pale?**

**Wendy: Just feeling a little nauseous but I'll be fine.**

**Romeo: Just in case have Porlyusica check you out.**

**Wendy: Alright fine.**

**Me: Aw such an adorable couple.**

It was March 15th Romeo's 17th birthday and the guild would be having a huge party to celebrate. Unfortunately Wendy was feeling a little nauseous but she tried not to show it wanting Romeo to have a good birthday. Unfortunately for her about halfway through the day Romeo noticed that she was looking paler than usual. "Hey Wendy, are you feeling alright, you look really pale?" Romeo asked coming over to her. "I'm feeling a bit tired and nauseous but it is probably a little bug." Wendy replied trying not to make him worry. "Yeah but you've looked like this for about a month now." Romeo said not willing to let it drop. "Really Romeo I'm fi…" Wendy was unable to finish her sentence collapsing suddenly.

"Wendy, Wendy are you alright?" Romeo asked catching her before she hit the floor. Wendy didn't answer having passed out so Romeo picked her up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary. "Porlyusica, Wendy was looking pale and she tried to brush it off but when I wasn't convinced she tried to reply and collapsed." Romeo said upon entering the infirmary with the limp Wendy. "Set her on the examining table please." Porlyusica instructed him quickly. "I should have insisted she see you sooner but I thought she might just have a cold or something." Romeo blamed himself when Porlyusica came over to him.

"What do you mean sooner, how long has she been like this?" Porlyusica asked in a concerned voice. "Well she has seemed a bit under the weather for about a month but today she looked worse." Romeo answered concerned for his wife. "Thank you for bringing her to me go out and once I've examined her you can return." Porlyusica said firmly leaving no room for argument. Romeo nodded his head kissing Wendy's forehead before reluctantly leaving Wendy with Porlyusica. Porlyusica grabbed a bottle uncorking it and waving it in front of Wendy's nose causing her to wake up and rush to the trashcan. Once she reached it she vomited up the contents of her stomach sweating profusely.

"Good I'm glad that worked." Porlyusica said once Wendy had finished vomiting. "Ugh what happened?" Wendy asked feeling dizzy as she walked back to the examining table. "You collapsed and your husband brought you here, I used smelling salts to wake up up so I could talk to you." Porlyusica explained helping Wendy sit on the examining table so she wouldn't fall. "Oh man I didn't want to worry him, especially since it's his birthday." Wendy moaned in defeat. "So I assume you already have figured out what is the matter with you but would you mind sharing that information with me?" Porlyusica asked knowing Wendy would have already figured it out. "I'm pretty sure it's morning sickness." Wendy replied sullenly. "How did you come up with that conclusion?" Porlyusica asked curiously.

"From what I've seen with the women being pregnant, my symptoms, and the fact I haven't had my period for around three months and the last time that we were intimate it seemed like the most obvious theory." Wendy said blushing at the last two statements. "Well it sounds to me that you are most likely right but just in case I will examine you anyway." Porlyusica said to Wendy. Wendy nodded laying back so Porlyusica could preform her examination and confirm her theory. "Alright I know it is embarrassing but I have to ask, when was the last time you were intimate with your husband?" Porlyusica said as she preformed her examination. "New Year's Eve." Wendy replied blushing a deep shade of crimson that rivaled Erza's hair.

"Well Wendy from my examination and what you've told be you're approximately 10 and a half weeks pregnant, your due date is in the early part of October." Porlyusica confirmed Wendy's theory. "Thanks Porlyusica." Wendy said dismally. "Wendy most people are excited when they find out they're pregnant but you seem upset." Porlyusica said in an unusually maternal voice. "I know I should be happy, and I am but the thing is that although I want kids I wasn't thinking I would be having one so young. I mean I'm only 15 and in May I will be turning 16 but I'm still really young and am pretty much still a child myself." Wendy said sighing laying a protective hand on her stomach.

"I see so you are apprehensive, I can understand that, not only does having a child at your age mean you will have to grow up faster but there are also possible risks. Risks for your health as well as your baby's, and considering your symptoms and morning sickness I'm fairly certain this will be a huge strain on your body. But Wendy just because you are young and it will be hard that doesn't mean that you should be depressed. You are strong and I know that by the time your baby comes you will be ready and be a great mother." Porlyusica said encouraging Wendy placing a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Porlyusica, I really needed to hear that." Wendy smiled brightly. "I'm glad I could help, these should help you with your morning sickness but since you are young I'm ordering you not to use any magic until the baby is born and you must rest often. Now take one of those pills and rest until you feel stronger." Porlyusica ordered giving Wendy a pill. Wendy took the pill and went and laid down in one of the beds closing her eyes to rest. "Don't tell Romeo anything I'll tell him later." Wendy said tiredly from the bed. "Of course." Porlyusica asked going back to her normal demeanor.

**~Later~**

Wendy felt better so after about any hour of resting Wendy got up and returned to the guildhall. "Wendy!" Romeo shouted running over to her the moment he spotted her. "Oh Romeo." Wendy said hearing him just before he hugged her close in a warm embrace. "You had me worried are you alright?" Romeo asked in a concerned tone of voice. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling much better I''ll explain it more at home." Wendy said smiling to reassure him she was indeed feeling much better. The rest of the day went well and Romeo and Wendy headed home for the night. They lived at Lucy's old apartment Wendy getting it from Lucy when she and Natsu had gotten married.

**~At Home~**

Romeo went about getting ready for bed as they usually did and then sat cuddling on the couch in their pajamas before going to bed. Romeo cuddled with Wendy her siting in front of him as he drew lazy circles with his finger on her hand. "So what was making you feel sick?" Romeo asked casually stroking her arm. "Promise me something first." Wendy said looking up at his face. "Sure what?" Romeo asked not too concerned. "Promise me that no matter what I say that you will be here for me." Wendy asked her want showing in her eyes. "I will always be here for you no matter what." Romeo stated firmly his eyes expressing that he meant every word he said.

"Romeo I know we're young and have said that we both want kids in the future but what happened on New Year's Eve has changed that a bit. Romeo I was feeling sick because I had morning sickness, which can happen at any time of day. Romeo I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby." Wendy said softly waiting for his response. Romeo's hand stopped stopped stroking her arm showing he had heard her and was thinking about it. "Baby… you're having a baby… we're going to be parents… I'm going to be a dad… you're going to be a mom…" Romeo said softly and absentmindedly voicing his thoughts.

"Romeo?" Wendy asked concerned he hated her now. Romeo hugged her tightly from behind surprising Wendy when he did. "I'm so happy, this is the best birthday ever. I got to find out I'm going to be a dad." Romeo said hoarsely tears coming to his eyes as he spoke. "Really Romeo?" Wendy asked starting to cry. "Of course, it's sudden but I couldn't be happier." Romeo said kissing Wendy's forehead. "I love you so much." Wendy said cuddling into him more. "I love you too Wendy, let's go to bed you need your sleep." Romeo said picking Wendy up and carrying her to the bed bridal style.

**AN: I am going to put up a poll to decide what Wendy's baby's gender should be. The poll will be on my profile page.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Lillian and Mara**

**Me: Today I have Mirajane helping me.**

**Mirajane: Akari doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Freed: Is this chapter the one?**

**Me: Freed what are you doing here?**

**Freed: I wanted to know is this was the chapter Mira gives birth?**

**Mirajane: I hope so.**

**Me: You'll have to wait and find out.**

**AN: I can't believe my story is over a year old. Sorry for not posting sooner please enjoy the chapter and review.**

It was May and everyone stayed as far from Mira as they could because she was tired of being pregnant and got easily pissed off. "FREED!" Mira shouted for her husband. "Yes Mira?" Freed asked coming close to her. "Be a dear and bring me to the infirmary." Mira said in her usual sweet voice. "Yes dear." Freed said helping Mira to the infirmary. Mira had been in labor since 9am and it currently was 10:30am so she figured she should head to the infirmary. Once in the infirmary Mira laid down and Freed left to wait until Mira gave birth. Fortunately for Freed he wasn't left waiting for long because at 11:45am Mira walked out of the infirmary a small bundle in her arms.

She simply laid the baby in a bassinet with her behind the bar and went about serving people. "Um Mira, you just had a baby shouldn't you rest?" Freed asked stopping her. "Are you kidding me that was one of the easiest things I have ever done." Mira said smiling brightly walking off to give Macao and Wakaba their drinks before going back behind the bar. Everyone in the guild sweat dropped at her statement especially those who have gone through labor themselves. After she got behind the bar she lifted up the small pale green bundle that held the newborn baby.

"I almost forgot, silly me, you still have to meet our baby." Mira said smiling and handing the baby to Freed. "So small and adorable." Freed said voicing his thoughts as he looked at their baby. The baby had ocean blue eyes like Mirajane and a paler green than Freed's hair a mix of both their hair colors. "I know right." Mira smiled watching her husband marvel at the baby. "Boy or girl?" Freed asked suddenly looking at Mira. "Well I think that the name should give it away, Lillian Mara Justine." Mira replied smiling sweetly. "A girl, she so beautiful, just like you." Freed said tearing up his heart already melting from the little girl. "Aw you're too sweet Freed." Mira said blushing at the compliment.

After that Freed handed the baby back to Mirajane then insisting she rests at least until tomorrow. Of course Mira listened knowing he wouldn't let it go until she did so she had Freed bring the bassinet over to where she sat to talk to Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow and Lisanna. "Hey meet your niece, Lillian Mara Justine." Mirajane said introducing the baby to them. "Oh she's even smaller than Jacob was when he was born." Lisanna cooed holding her little niece. "Same with Clarissa." Evergreen said taking her turn holding Lillian. "Not too surprising she is 10 days early." Mira said to them Lillian in Elfman's arms now. "I guess she came early so we wouldn't have to face the she devil anymore." Bickslow said now holding Lillian. "Did you say something Bickslow?" Mira asked an ominous aura surrounding her.

"Nothing." Bickslow said putting Lillian in Mira's arms. "I thought so." Mira said returning to her sweet self. "You see that Lily, that's how you get people to listen to you." Mira said cooing to the baby in her arms. Everyone sweat dropped at Mira's statement not sure if she was joking or serious. "I see training your daughter already, a splendid idea." Erza said coming over with Simon. "Of course I know you've been training Simon, we are rivals after all they will carry on the tradition." Mira said smiling devilishly. "Ah so you did know, well Simon's got almost a year on Lillian so he will come out on top." Erza said smiling equally devilishly. "Lillian will catch up soon enough." Mira said confidently.

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Wendy had been sick during her pregnancy the morning sickness never went away and only seemed to get worse. The baby was taking a huge toll on her small body yet Wendy smiled saying she was alright. Romeo was constantly worried about her but she would say that he shouldn't worry so much. Wendy was just a person whose pregnancy was harder on her than most but she was strong and could handle it. She was so sick however she was confined to the infirmary where Porlyusica could keep an eye on her. Porlyusica was beginning to think because of the troubles Wendy was suffering that she would most likely have a miscarriage. Of course she didn't say it to Wendy or Romeo because she didn't want them to worry about something that might not even happen.

Unfortunately Porlyusica was right because on the morning of May 22, x795 Wendy went into labor. Wendy cried and Porlyusica had to sedate her for she struggled against it and was hurting herself. It wasn't long until the baby was born not breathing or moving, it was stillborn. It was early in the morning when Wendy went into labor and the baby was born at 5:15am. Wendy woke up and Porlyusica handed Wendy a small pink bundle that didn't cry or move. Wendy began to sob as she held her lifeless daughter in her arms unable to believe this was happening. The baby was so small that it fit in both her hands perfectly, the baby Wendy had loved was taken from her in an instant.

Romeo came to the guild early every day since Wendy was stuck in the infirmary. He walked into the infirmary expecting to see Wendy vomiting but instead he saw her holding a small pink bundle in her arms. He saw the tears Wendy shed and heard her sobs of grief as he walked towards her in a stunned daze. "Wendy." He said timidly almost afraid to speak. "Why Romeo, why did she have to die?" Wendy wailed seeing him sit next to her. "I don't know Wendy, I don't know." Romeo said hugging Wendy to himself. They cried together at the loss of their baby, one that they would never watch grow up.

**~2 Days Later~**

A couple days later the funeral was held and everyone was crying knowing the sorrow of what Wendy and Romeo must be going through. They had named the baby Mara Ai Conbolt, Mara means bitter and Ai means love. They didn't say anything as they lowered the tiny casket into the ground not even crying they just stood there watching. After the funeral everyone returned to the guild for the reception which was very melancholy feeling. Everyone tried to talk to Wendy but she wouldn't talk staying silent so Romeo would talk with everyone instead. Afterwards Romeo and Wendy went home where Wendy silently grabbed her pajamas and went to take a shower. Romeo was sad about the baby and he was grieving as much as she was but in a different way than her. He chose to have his friends around him to comfort him while it seemed like Wendy just wanted to be alone.

Wendy hadn't said much except when he first found out about the miscarriage and when she named the baby. Romeo was sure Wendy hadn't really come to realize the fact the baby was gone and so she was in shock. She was in pain not just emotionally but physically the baby had taken a toll on her and she was still sick and weak. Romeo knew she was hurting in a different way than him because she was the one actually pregnant. He knew she had a different connection to the baby than he did and neither would fully recover from their loss. He sighed and got ready for bed himself and sat waiting in the living room for her to finish her shower.

Wendy got out of the shower and dressed in her pajamas then went straight to bed curling into a ball. Romeo sighed as he climbed into bed after her and snaked his arms around her waist to comfort her. She rolled over towards him burying her head in his chest as she sobbed loudly. He only held her close whispering words of comfort to her as he stroked her hair softly. "Why… why… I wanted her… so much… why… did she have to die?" Wendy asked as she sobbed her grief taking over her. "I don't know, but Porlyusica said that maybe our baby was sick and even if she had lived she wouldn't have been like a normal child. She might have had a heart problem and this is just God's way of preventing her to suffer any pain." Romeo said trying to comfort her.

"I loved her so much." Wendy sobbed louder clinging to Romeo. "I know you did, I loved her too but we wouldn't have wanted her to be in pain. We will always love her… but someday… someday we'll have another baby… we won't forget about Mara but we will move on." Romeo said hoping his words helped her. "I know but it hurts so much." Wendy wailed loudly. "I know but it will get better I promise and I will be here with you no matter what because I love you." Romeo said his voice cracking in sorrow as he held her tighter. "I love you so much." Wendy cried snuggling closer to him. They fell asleep in each other's arms their shared grief surrounding them as well as their love for each other.

**AN: I decided to go with a girl for the baby. I know some people might be mad at me for making her have a miscarriage but that was my plan all along. It is sad but things aren't perfect and so it would have to happen eventually and Wendy was just the first person who came to mind. Also I want to thank you guys for reviews on what their baby should be like, I will definitely keep those in mind for when they actually have a baby. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Moving On**

**Me: Today I have Asuka helping me.**

**Asuka: Akari does not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima. (****Sob)**

**Me: Asuka are you crying about the baby?**

**Asuka: Yeah it is just so sad. (Sob)**

**Me: I know but everything will be okay.**

It was July now and slowly but surely Wendy and Romeo along with the rest of the guild were overcoming their grief. Wendy feeling like she was missing something she was always helping with the babies in the guild. As she cared for them her mind would think about Mara but each time the pain was lessened knowing she was helping the others. Her old cheerful personality was returning and everyone was glad to see her heal so quickly. Although she healed quickly if anyone mentioned Mara Wendy would burst into tears and have to be comforted. But over all things were getting better, Simon had turned one on May 15th and Michael turned one on June 18th. Clarissa would be turning one by the end of the month and everyone was having trouble keeping the little ones out of mischief.

The young magic users were going out on their first missions along with their mentors. And the others were in class learning about the different types of magic deciding which one they would use. Erza had gone on a mission for the first time since having Simon while Jellal stayed and watched him. Afterwards her eyes sparkled with joy and a huge smile on her face from getting back to work. It was decided that she would go on more missions since Simon didn't always need her like he did when he was first born. Cana hadn't taken a job since Madison was born and she couldn't because Laxus and Gildarts were both out on a mission with the kids the mentored.

Cornelia was helping Cana out with the kids but couldn't watch them by herself because they were too much to handle. Since Laxus was both a mentor and the master of the guild Master Makarov would watch the guild when Laxus was gone. In the months since Laxus took over Ivan had returned and each time it seemed as if he no longer hated Fairy Tail and that made Laxus and Makarov anxious. They weren't sure whether or not Ivan was just tricking them or if he actually had changed for the better. Unfortunately the stress of not knowing was putting a huge strain on Master Makarov's heart and it was already weak. Each time Ivan came around Porlyusica would have to chastise him for worrying too much about the situation.

It was getting that Porlyusica took it upon herself to go and visit Ivan herself to see what was really going on with him. She hated humans and her son was the one who really had gotten her started on hating them but she cared about Makarov and didn't like the stress Ivan caused him. "IVAN!" Porlyusica shouted arriving at where he lived. "Mother what are you doing here?" Ivan asked Porlyusica. "I'm here to talk to you. The stress you are putting on your father isn't good his heart is weak. With you acting like you have been it has put more stress on his heart and that isn't good. I want you to tell me what your intentions are so that he won't harm himself further." Porlyusica ordered him pointing at him in accusing manner.

"Well at first my plan was to attack the guild since Laxus has taken over as master but then when I visited the guild and met Madison. She walked up to me and said Grandpa Ivan bad, and that made me realize that I didn't want that little girl calling me bad. So I have decided to just let things go and be the son, father and grandfather I should be." Ivan explained. Porlyusica gazed at him as if trying to see if he was telling her the truth or if this was another of his devious lies. After a long time of silence and her glaring at him she sighed and looked away as if trying to decide what to say. "I'm going to give you a trial period to see if you are saying the truth and at the end of it we'll see happens then. During this trial period you will be living with me like when you were a child and you will not be allowed to use magic. I will give you something to suppress it and it will last for three months, it won't harm you just prevent you from using magic." Porlyusica said deciding to give him a trial period.

"That sounds fair to me, if that is what it takes to regain their trust I will do it." Ivan agreed. Porlyusica gave him the medicine to suppress his magic then had him pack his things to go with her. Once he finished packing she went back to the guild a subdued Ivan tagging along behind her like a little kid. Upon arrival at the guild everyone just stared in surprise as Ivan followed Porlyusica to talk to Master Makarov. Ivan looked like a lost puppy trying to figure out what he should do and just following his mom. The pair disappeared into the Master's office to explain the situation to Makarov coming out a few minutes later. Porlyusica went to the infirmary leaving Ivan to try and regain everyone's trust as he sat at the bar.

"Master Ivan, I mean Ivan what are you doing here?" Flare asked coming up to him at the bar. "Hello Flare, I see you joined the guild good for you." Ivan said in a kind voice a small smile playing on his lips. Everyone stared wide eyed at how different Ivan was and were confused as to what he was doing in the guild to begin with. "Um, yes I returned to my home village for a while but then decided to join the guild because I liked the people here." Flare said a little unsure of what to do or say. "Haha the guild has always been like this welcoming people who were their former enemies, I glad you found a new home." Ivan laughed merrily smiling widely at her.

Flare was so surprised at Ivan's response she was left speechless and so she just ended up walking away. "What are you doing here?" Laxus asked seeing his father when he returned from his mission. "Oh Laxus my boy, I'm here on a trial period I'll be staying with mother for three months and during that time my magic is being suppressed." Ivan said smiling at his son. "Did Gramps ok this decision?" Laxus asked still upset. "Yes he did." Ivan replied seriously. "Whatever, just stay away from my family." Laxus said stalking off to the office. "Well pal he'll warm up soon enough." Gildarts said patting Ivan's shoulder. "Gildarts, good to see you I didn't see you at the Grand Magic Games, it's been a while since I saw you." Ivan said looking up at his friend of many years. "Yeah I was out and about during that time but I heard about what happened with your guild." Gildarts said sitting next to him at the bar.

"I disbanded it now." Ivan said as he and Gildarts drank some beer. "Yeah ya decided Maddie hating ya sucks didn't ya?" Gildarts asked teasingly. "It really does, you have no idea." Ivan said his head in a pouting manner. "Haha don't worry pal if ya are truly changing for the better she'll warm up to ya right away." Gildarts said hitting Ivan's back in a playful manner. "Oh good your back." Cornelia said sitting down next to Gildarts. "Cornelia?" Ivan asked his face pale as if he'd seen a ghost. "Oh hello Ivan." Cornelia said happily smiling at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost man." Gildarts chuckled at Ivan's reaction to Cornelia.

"Gwampa Giddy." Madison squealed running up to Gildarts. "Hey sweetheart, did ya miss me?" Gildarts asked picking her up in his arms. "Yup." Madison said bobbing her head up and down. "I missed ya too." Gildarts cooed setting her on the bar in front of him. "Why Gwampa Iwan?" Madison asked looking at him. "Oh well he heard you thought he was bad and he got sad and wanted to be good again. He thought you were so cute he couldn't stay away from you because he wanted to play with you." Gildarts explained as simply as he could. "Hmmm daddy says he bad." Madison said thinking for a bit. "Well your daddy doesn't know that he is good now." Gildarts said understanding her hesitation.

"Hmmm you good?" Madison asked Ivan directly. "Yeah." Ivan answered not quite sure how to answer her. "Play pwincess?" Madison asked curiously. "She's asking if you play princess, basically she dresses up and you drink pretend tea together." Gildarts explained to Ivan not sure if he understood Madison. "I do." Ivan said to Madison. "Play now?" Madison asked excitedly. "Sure." Ivan agreed smiling at her. Madison had Ivan put her on the ground then she pulled him with her into the play area where she dressed up and sat at a small table with him. Gildarts smiled as he watched the little girl pour him fake tea then handing him the small cup.

"Gildarts where did Madison go?" Cana asked coming up to the bar a sleepy Mikey in her arms. "She's over in the play area playing princess." Gildarts said taking Michael from Cana. "I thought she only played princess with you, Laxus or Makarov." Cana said confused knowing the other two were in the Master's office. "She found another play buddy." Gildarts said smiling. Cana had been in the nursery with Michael when Ivan arrived so she hadn't seen him yet. "Aw who?" Cana asked curiously. "Ivan." Cornelia said looking towards the play place. "Why is he here?" Cana asked tensely.

"Trial to prove that he's changed." Gildarts said simply. "Laxus won't like Maddie playing with her." Cana said relaxing slightly. "He'll get used to it eventually." Cornelia said encouragingly. "I hope so because whenever something bothers him he gets really grumpy and won't talk to me unless I lock him in a room with just me." Cana said sighing at the thought. "Did you say something about me?" Laxus said hugging Cana from behind kissing the back of her head. "Yeah we were just talking about Ivan." Gildarts said owning his drink. "What about him?" Laxus asked tensing a bit. "He's over there playing princess with Madison." Gildarts said gesturing to the play area.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Oh no not again." Lucy whined in the bathroom. "Lucy how do I put this onesie on Igneel he moves too much?" Natsu called Lucy from the nursery. "Here I'll do it." Lucy said easily getting the baby into his clean onesie. "Now try not to spill on him again please." Lucy said handing him the squirmy baby. "Thanks Luce you're the best." Natsu said kissing her forehead running off with Igneel in his arms. "Sure he says that but then he leaves me to dress the messy Hope and Nashi." Lucy muttered as she began to clean up the messy Nashi. "Lucy do you need help?" Wendy asked Lucy entering the nursery. "Oh Wendy could you please clean Hope up and put her in a clean onesie?" Lucy asked grateful for Wendy's help.

"Sure no problem." Wendy said doing what Lucy asked. "You are a God sent Wendy, I can't thank you enough." Lucy said once they both got the two babies into clean clothes. "You don't have to thank me I do this because I want to." Wendy replied smiling sweetly as she held Hope. "You'll be a great mom Wendy." Lucy said forgetting momentarily not to mention Mara. "Thanks." Wendy replied her voice holding a sad tone it. "Oh I'm so sorry I forgot." Lucy quickly amended realizing what had happened. "No don't worry about it Lucy I'm alright I know I'll be a mom one day, and Mara just wasn't ready to be part of this world." Wendy said smiling tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah but if you ever feeling like you need a baby fix my kids are available anytime, I could really use the help especially now." Lucy said as she and Wendy went into the main guild hall. "Oh why especially now?" Wendy asked curiously. "Don't say anything to anyone but I think I might be pregnant again." Lucy sighed as she told Wendy. "Oh that's great." Wendy said happily. "It is but I can barely manage with the three I have already." Lucy said sighing as she held Nashi. "Oh I guess adding another would make things harder for you." Wendy said nodding her head in understanding Luo Wsaid sighing as she said .into the main guild hall. ds are available anytime, I could really use the help especially . "And the worst part is that I keep hoping I'm wrong." Lucy said a bit ashamed she had such thoughts. "Don't worry when I figured out I was pregnant with Mara I felt the same way." Wendy said reassuringly.

"Thanks Wendy but there is a chance I could be wrong." Lucy said speaking the truth. "Well there is a way for you to find out, go visit Porlyusica I'll watch both Nashi and Hope until your back." Wendy offered taking Nashi from Lucy. "Thank you Wendy I'll be back soon." Lucy said sprinting towards the infirmary. Wendy smiled as she handed Nashi to Romeo who had just walked up after Lucy had sprinted off to the infirmary. "Where's Lucy going?" Romeo asked curiously. "She wasn't feeling well so I suggested she have Porlyusica check her out to be safe." Wendy said half lying about the situation. "Oh so you're watching Hope and Nashi for her then." Romeo said stating the obvious. "Yeah Natsu ran off with Igneel earlier so I offered to watch them." Wendy said nodding her head. "Yeah he was saying about something like finding Igneel the dragon with baby Igneel." Romeo said remembering how he saw him run off earlier.

"Uh oh Lucy won't be happy when she comes back from the infirmary." Wendy said shaking her head. "I agree." Romeo said also nodding his head. They talked back and forth as they watched over Hope and Nashi while they waited for Lucy's return. "Why are you too watching the mini Lucys?" Happy asked approaching the couple. "Lucy wasn't feeling good so Wendy said she would watch them while Porlyusica made sure she was alright." Romeo answered giving Nashi to Happy then taking Hope from Wendy. "Then why isn't Igneel with you?" Happy asked not seeing the blonde baby. "Natsu ran off with him something about finding Igneel the dragon." Wendy answered the question. "What did Natsu do?" Lucy asked returning.

"He ran off with Igneel to search for Igneel." Happy replied giving Nashi to Lucy. "Not again, he thinks if he brings Igneel with him he will find Igneel since Igneel shares Igneel's name." Lucy sighed putting Nashi in a bassinet then taking Hope from Romeo and doing the same. "And I look up to him." Romeo said shaking his head in disappointment. "Romeo, Happy would you excuse us a minute I need to talk to Wendy alone?" Lucy asked the two kindly. "Sure." They replied walking off and leaving the women alone. would you shaking his head in disappointment. "So what did Porlyusica say?" Wendy asked curiously. "Well I'm a moth and a half pregnant with baby number four." Lucy said placing a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not sure exactly what to say, but I guess congratulations, and I'll help you whenever you need me." Wendy said smiling sweetly. "Thank you Wendy I appreciate it." Lucy said smiling softly. "No problem." Wendy said before going off to somewhere else in the guild. Elsewhere Erza was chatting with Big Simon about little Simon who was in his arms. "Simon Jellal and I haven't had a night to ourselves since Simon was born could you watch him for us tonight?" Erza asked a desperate look in her eyes. "Sure I would love too." Simon replied bouncing Simon in his arms. "Thank you so much this is everything you'll need." Erza said handing him a baby bag and a bassinet before running off to find Jellal.

Simon laughed as he saw the pair run out of the guild like little kids off to have a night just as a married couple not worrying about their baby. His laughter drew the attention of others but only momentarily them going back to what they were doing. "Well little guy looks like it will be you and me tonight." Simon said to the little boy in his arms. "Pffbgah." Simon gurgled in response. "I guess you're excited." Simon said smiling at Simon's response. He walked out of the guild and to his house to get set up where Simon would sleep and what he would need.


End file.
